Big Time Sister
by BTRlover98
Summary: "Katie, as your big brother, I promise I will never let anything happen to you!" Can Kendall keep his promise?
1. Chapter 1

Six-year-old Kendall Knight finished the last question on his math worksheet before running up to his teacher, Miss Parks.

"Im finished!" he said happily.

"Good job Kendall. Thank you," she said, "You can go to recess now."

"Thank you Miss Parks!" Kendall went back to his desk and cleaned up the papers before scanning the room to find his 3 best friends, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia. He spotted Logan sitting on the ground off to the side setting up Connect 4. "Hey" he said as he plopped down next to Logan.

"What took you so long?" Logan asked. He finished his worksheet first, like always. Logan was very smart and always got A's.

"Sorry, I got stuck on number 7," Kendall told him.

"Well it's fine. It didn't take that long." Logan said. They began their game and took turns sliding little chips into the slots. Suddenly, James slid down next to them,

"Can I play the winner?" he asked, staring at their game.

"Sure" Kendall and Logan said together. Logan slipped the chip in and looked up at Kendall to see he had a huge smile.

"Ha! I win!" he held up his hands after dropping the last chip into the fourth slot to make 4 black chips in a row. Kendall began to play James.

"WHATS UP!" the three boys looked up to see Carlos, his normal hyper self, standing over them.

"The sky!" Kendall answered before they all burst out laughing.

Everytime someone would say "Whats up," they would say "The sky," and no matter what, it was always funny to them. Kendall was just about to make his next move when he was interrupted by the loud speaker turning on.

"Please pardon this interruption, could we please have Kendall Knight report to the office?" the mysterious voice said. The class errupted into their usual 'oooohs' before the teacher told them to quiet down. Kendall slowly stood up and looked at his friends.

"I didn't do anything bad since last week," he whispered, "what could they want?"

His friends shrugged and James stood up, "I'll ask if I can go with you to the office," he said. They walked up to Miss Parks desk and James gave his cutest, sweetest smile, "Miss Parks," he began, "could I please walk Kendall down to the office. I don't want him to get lost."

"Sure James," she said with a small laugh.

The boys exited the classroom and made their way down the steps. They walked down the long hallway and around the corner till they finally got to the office.

"Excuse me," Kendall said as he got to Mrs. Willson, the old secretary that has worked in their school for almost 20 years.

"Oh Kendall!" she stood up and gave him a big hug, "I have some excited news!"

Kendall let out a sigh of relief, "you mean I'm not in trouble?" he asked.

"No," Mrs. Willson assured him, leading him to the chair in the corner.

"Then what is it?" Kendall asked with a confused look.

"Your father called a little while ago," she told him, "He said your baby sister is coming today!"

"Really!" Kendall had a huge smile and he looked at James, "Did you hear that James!"

"Yeah!" James exclaimed, jumping up and down, "Thats great!"

"Now Kendall, someone will be here to pick you up in a little bit, so why don't you go get your stuff together," Mrs. Willson suggested.

"Okay, thanks!" Kendall grabbed James' arm and pulled him down the long hallway and back up the steps straight to their classroom. Kendall went right up to Carlos and Logan who were still playing Connect 4 on the ground.

"MY BABY SISTER IS COMING!" he screamed "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" Before Logan or Carlos could respond, Miss Parks came over to tell them to quiet down.

"Sorry!" Kendall said, "but I have to go home now, I'm going to meet my new baby sister!"

"Thats great Kendall, congratulations!" Miss Parks said, "Go pack your things up."

"Okay!" Kendall said before running back to his desk. He quickley pulled out the books he needed and stuffed them in his backpack. He ran to the back of the room and grabbed his lunch box, which was still full, and put it in his school bag. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was 12:10. He heard his stomach growl and thought about how lunch was in 5 minutes. Kendall heard a knock on the classroom door and watched Mr. Garcia walk in,

"Hi" he said, "I'm here for Carlos and Kendall."

"Carlos too?" Miss Parks asked.

"Yes," Mr. Garcia responded, "Kendall's parents needed me to come pick him up and take him to the hospital and since it's about 30 minutes away and we would have to wait with him, we are bringing Carlos too," he explained.

"Okay, Carlos why don't you go pack up," Miss Parks said. Carlos had a huge smile on his face as he nodded and pulled his books out of his desk.

"Mr. Garcia," Kendall walked up to him, "Did she get here yet?" he asked

"Not yet, Kendall," Mr. Garcia said, "but soon."

"Is Carlos coming too?" Kendall asked.

"Yes he is," Mr. Garcia answered, "And Mrs. Garcia is coming too."

"What about Logan and James?"

"They will probobly meet us at the hospital after school." Mr. Garcia assured him. Kendall nodded and ran over to James and Logan.

"Make sure you guys come to see my sister after school, okay?" Kendall said.

"Got it!" Logan said, "we'll get out parents to take us!"

"Great!" Kendall exclaimed before giving them a quick hug, "See you then!"

He ran back over to Mr. Garcia to find Carlos with him, "Sorry," he said, "Now let's go!"

He ran out of the classroom, down the steps, and to the front door. He waited for a minute before he saw Mr. Garcia and Carlos coming down the steps behind him. Mr. Garcia pushed the heavy door open and walked to the end of the sidewalk before taking Kendall and Carlos' hands. They walked across the busy street and made their way to the Garcia's car where Mrs. Garcia was waiting.

Kendall and Carlos climbed in ad buckled their seatbelts, "LETS GO!" Kendall yelled.

"Wow, Kendall, you sound very excited!" Mrs. Garcia commented.

"I am!" Kendall said, "I want to meet my new baby sister and I want to get there on time to thank the birdie for bringing her!"

Mr. And Mrs. Garcia laughed. They had told all the boys that birds brought the babies wrapped in a cloth when they first found out Mrs. Knight was pregnant.

The rest of the car ride was mostly just Carlos talking on and on about all the comments he got on his new helmet that day. They finally arrived at the hospital and Kendall jumped out of the car and nearly got hit my another car.

"Slow down, Kendall!" Mrs. Garcia called out before taking his hand and crossing with him. They entered the big building and made their way to four plastic chairs in the waiting room.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Kendall asked Mrs. Garcia.

"Of course she will!" she answered, "Im sure she'll love you very much, just like you have to love her."

"I already do love her very much!" Kendall grinned.

"I'm hungry," Carlos said, pointing to his empty belly.

"You boys missed lunch, didn't you?" Mr. Garcia asked. They nodded and Mr. Garcia stood up. "Come on, let's go get some food," Mr. Garcia and Carlos started to walk away but stopped when they noticed Kendall didn't move.

"Aren't you coming Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"What if my sister gets here while were gone?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"If she gets here I'll be sure to come get you," Mrs. Garcia assured him.

"Okay," Kendall reluctantly got up and followed the Garcias down the long hallway towards the cafateria. As they walked through the halls, Kendall decided that he didn't like hospitals. They were too white. He didn't understand why Logan wanted to be a doctor if he was going to be surrounded by all white. The boys got ice cream and sat at a table eating it. They were happy they weren't forced to get sandwitches or something and were grateful that this was a special occasion where they could get ice cream. They finished the last bit of their ice cream before making their way back to Mrs. Garcia in the waiting room. When they arrived Kendall was suprised to see his father with Mrs. Garcia.

"DADDY!" he yelled before jumping into his fathers arms, "is she here yet?"

"Not yet kiddo, but soon!" Mr. Knight said, "I'll get you right when the birdie gets here!"

"Okay!" Kendall wrapped his arms around his father. Mr. Knight returned the hug before giving him a kiss on the forehead and gently putting him down.

"I gotta go, Kendall. I'll be back soon," and with that, he was gone.

Kendall and Carlos decided to play in the little area for kids. They were building things with blocks when a bigger kid came by and kicked Carlos's castle down.

"Haha!" he teased.

"Hey!" Kendall stood up, "Dont knock down my friends castle!" he yelled when he saw tears in his best friend's eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do!" the boy shot back. "Oh really!" Kendall took a step closer and held up his fist. The boy stepped back and finally turned and ran away.

"Thanks Kendall," Carlos said giving him a hug.

"Anytime," Kendall said with a smile. Mr. And Mrs. Garcia watched from the side.

"He is going to make a great older brother," Mr. Garcia said.

"Yes he is," Mrs. Garcia agreed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall and Carlos waited for a couple hours before Logan and James finally arrived.

"Hey guys!" Kendall said happily, "how was the rest of school?"

"Good." James answered, "Did your sister come yet?"

"No. It's taking forever!" Kendall complained.

"Yeah! I don't like hopstitals." Carlos said.

"Carlos, it's pronounced hospital," Logan corrected him.

"Whatever!" Carlos rolled his eyes, "No matter what it's called it's still pretty boring!"

Then, Kendall's dad came out of nowhere and picked Kendall up, "Guess what?" he said.

Kendall's face lit up, "She's here!"

Mr. Knight nodded, "Boys, I hope you don't mind, I'm going to take Kendall to see his sister. You can come in a little bit okay?"

James, Carlos, and Logan all nodded. Mr. Knight led Kendall down the long hallway to a room with a white door.

'Great, more white' Kendall thought.

"Room 209!" Mr. Knight smiled at the number.

Kendall slowly walked into the room to find his mother laying sleepily holding a bunch of pink blankets. "Hi mommy!" he said, "where is my sister?"

"Right here sweety," she said, nodding her head at the little bunch.

Kendall peered over his mothers arms. His eyes went wide when he saw the beautiful baby wrapped carefully in the blankets.

"Do you want to hold her?" Mrs. Knight asked. Kendall nodded.

Mrs. Knight passed their new baby to her husband, "Sit on that chair honey." Kendall sat down in the chair next to the bed and Mr. Knight carefully placed the baby into his arms and positioned them correctly.

"Shes beautiful!" Kendall stared into her big brown eyes.

"Her name is Katie. Do you like that?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yeah!" Kendall smiled when he thought about how he told his mom the week before that he liked the name Katie. Kendall held onto Katie tightly. He knew he loved her more than anything else in the world the moment he saw her. He also knew that he had to love her and take her of her. He had to be there for her whenever she needed him and he had to make sure she was always safe.

"Katie, as your big brother, I promise I will never let anything happen to you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is the authors note. I'm not sure how to actually do one sooo..yeah. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the annoying no spaces thing in the last chapter..I hope I fixed that. Oh and thanks to TealMoose who helped me with the spacing and was my first reviewer! •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Katie pulled the popcorn out of the microwave, poured it into a bowl, and brought it back to the couch in apartment 2J where her brother and his friends were waiting. She handed Carlos the bowl and snuggled up in her big brother's arms. "I can't believe my baby sister just turned 11 years old today," Kendall said, pulling Katie closer to him. "Oh yeah? Well I can't believe my big brother is a famous popstar!" Katie said back. "Well believe it!" Kendall said, "Girls all over the world LOVE me!" "You wish! All the girls love ME!" James said. "No me!" Logan pointed to himself. "NO all the the girls love Carlitos!" "Nooo, they love me!" Kendall stood up. "No me!" "they love me!" "SHUT UP!" Katie screamed, "They love all of you!" They all sat back down mumbling things about being the most popular in the group. "Okay, start the movie," Katie said. Kendall pushed the 'start' button on the remote and they began watching the new Dak Zevon movie Katie got for her birthday. Katie snuggled back up under Kendall's arm and giggled when something funny in the movie happened. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James rolled their eyes. This was the stupidest movie they ever saw, but they promised Katie they could watch whatever movie she wanted. That was before Tyler gave her the movie for her birthday. Mrs. Knight came out of her room with her suitcase, "Guys I have to leave now." Kendall paused the movie and they all got up to say goodbye to Mrs. Knight. She was going back to Minnesota for a couple days to visit some friends. "Bye mom," Kendall gave her a quick hug. "See ya Mrs. Knight," James gave her a hug then stepped aside with Kendall. "Okay Logan," Mrs. Knight whispered after hugging him, "your in charge." "Got it!" "Bye Mama Knight!" Carlos wrapped his arms around Mrs. Knight and hugged her tightly, "tell my mommy I said hi!" "Alright," Mrs. Knight laughed, then leaned down and gave Katie a giant hug, "Happy birthday sweetie! I'm so sorry I have to leave on you birthday!" "Its okay mom. And don't worry, my birthday is pretty much over. It's like 9:00" "Okay," she gave her one last hug before turning back to the boys, "Okay, guys remember, Katie has to go to bed by 10:00, if you need anything you can call Kelly or Gustavo, there's enough food, but if you guys decide to pig out there's emergency money in the drawer next to my bed, you can-" "Mom!" Kendall interrupted, "You told us already like 10 times! We'll be fine," he assured her. "Alright," she pulled them all together for a group hug, "I love you guys," "Love you too," they all said together. Once Kendall finally got his mom out of the apartment, they went back to watching the movie. The boys sat through what seemed like the longest movie ever and finally it was over. Kendall looked at his watch to find it was 11:00. "Katie, it's time for bed," Kendall said. "Aw, can't I just stay up a little longer?" Katie begged. "No I already let you stay up an hour late to finish the movie." "But it's my birthday!" she gave him the puppy dog face. Kendall tried not to give in, but it was hard because Katie had such a good puppy dog face. "Ugh, fine! Only for 30 more minutes though! And don't tell mom!" "Thank you Kendall!" Katie gave him a huge hug and snuggled back up with him. After 30 minutes passed by, Logan looked over at Kendall, "Its 11:30." he said. "Oh thanks! Come on Katie, time for bed," Kendall stood up and let Katie's head fall off his lap onto the couch. "Is she pretending to be asleep?" James asked. Kendall nodded, "Katie, your not fooling us, get up." Katie rolled over to hide her smile. "Katie!" Kendall yelled. "Maybe she really is asleep," Carlos said, "she never makes it this far." "Yeah, should we just leave her there?" Logan asked. "I guess so." Kendall said as they started to walk away. Then, Katie burst out laughing, "I...got...you...guys...and you...believed..me!" A smile broke onto all their faces, "Well done Katie," they said together. "Okay, come on. Time for bed birthday girl!" Kendall said. Katie stood up and followed Kendall to the bathroom where they brushed their teeth. "Go get dressed and I'll be in in a minute," Kendall told her. She ran off to her room an Kendall went to the room he shared with Carlos James and Logan. He quickley got dressed and went to Katie's room. He knocked lightly on the door. "Come in!" he heard her yell from the other side. Katie was brushing her hair when Kendall walked in, but she put down the brush and climbed into her bed. "Goodnight," Kendall bent over and gave her a hug and kiss. "Goodnight," Katie repeated. Kendall went to the doorway and shut the light off "I love you, baby sister," he said. "I love you too, big brother!" she said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• James woke up and looked over at the clock. 11:10. He rolled out of bed and went to the living room where Carlos and Kendall were watching TV. "Where's Katie and Logan?" he asked. "They went to the store, they should be back soon." Kendall said. They sat and watched TV for 15 minutes until the phone rang. "Shot-not!" James and Carlos yelled. "Ugh! Why do people have to call all the time?" Kendall whined as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" Carlos and James watched as the color drained from Kendall's face. "What!" he yelled. James and Carlos got up and stood next to Kendall trying to hear through the phone. "Where?" Kendall asked. "Whats going on?" James whispered. "Okay, we'll be there soon." Kendall hung up the phone and ran to get his shoes. "Kendall, what happened?" Carlos asked. "Get your shoes, hurry!" Kendall yelled. "Why?" James asked. "Go! Come on!" Kendall quickley slipped his sneakers on. "Kendall, what happened?" Carlos asked again. "Lets go! Hurry up!" Kendall threw their shoes at them. "Tell us what's wrong!" James demanded. "KATIE AND LOGAN WERE IN A CAR ACCIDENT!" •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• I know that was kinda short, sorry. Okay now does anyone want to help me with how to do a REAL authors note? And I'm really sorry if there isn't any spaces in this chapter..I still don't know what I'm doing lol. PLEASE REVIEW! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so really, I'm extremely annoyed. I can't get the stupid spaces and I'm afraid I'm gonna lose readers :( well thanks to everyone who is still reading this and i'll be trying to figure this out. Oh and I don't own Big Time Rush obviously. "KATIE AND LOGAN WERE IN A CAR ACCIDENT!" "WHAT!" "The guy on the phone said some went through a red light and hit the car and the car practically went flying!" Kendall explained "Are they okay?" Carlos asked. "I don't know! He didn't tell me so get your shoes on!" Kendall yelled. James and Carlos slipped their shoes on and followed Kendall out the door. They didn't bother waiting for the elevator. They ran down the steps, through the lobby, an out of the Palm Woods. They didn't stop when Camille and Jo asked where they were going. They ignored all the stares and questions and just ran the whole way to where the man on the phone said the accident was. They ran through the crowd of people and pushed the security gaurds out of the way. But then they were stopped by an EMT. "You can't go any farther. Sorry boys." "No, you have to let us! My sister and friend are back there." Kendall struggled to get past the man but he was too strong. "I can't-" "You have to let us by!" Kendall yelled, "My baby sister is back there! She could be hurt! And our best friend is too! They could both be hurt! Let us by!" She finally nodded and stepped aside. Kendall, James, and Carlos looked aroud trying to find Logan or Katie, but they stopped when they heard a news reporter talking to a man. "I feel terrible. I wasn't paying enough attention I went right through the red light." "Are you aware that the driver of the car is famous popstar Logan Mitchell?" "Yes, I am. I saw him getting out of the car and thankfully, he's okay," The boys let out a sigh of relief. "But the little girl..." "Did you see her?" the repoter asked. "No, but I think she was hurt." Kendall couldn't stop himself "YOU DID THIS!" The man steppe back when Kendall stepped towards him. "YOU HURT MY SISTER!" The news reporter got excited at seeing Kendall, "Look! It's Kendall Knight! The little girl's older brother. "Hi," Kendall smiled politely, "Im sorry, could I just get by to my sister?" "Wait! We would love to interview you!" the reporter said. "Another time," Kendall grabbed James and Carlos and pulled them past the man and the reporter. He couldn't beat up the man on TV. They finally saw Logan with his head in his hands, shaking. "LOGAN!" Carlos ran up to him and threw his arms around him, "Are you okay!" Logan hugged Carlos back, then hugged James and Kendall, "Im sorry!" he said. "Logan where is Katie?" Kendall asked. "Im sorry!" he repeated in a quiet voice. "Logan, don't say sorry! Is she okay?" Kendall asked. Logan started crying, "Im so sorry!" "LOGAN! where is she?" He couldn't get anymore words out so he just turned around and pointed to an ambulance loading Katie in. Kendall's eyes went wide and he felt his heart break. Katie was laying still on the stretcher. She had blood everywhere. It didn't even look like her. He ran to the ambulance. "KATIE!" he yelled. He took her hand, "Is she okay?" he asked the lady. "I don't know." "Help her please!" he begged. "We will but we need you to step aside so we can take her to the hospital." "No you have to let me go too!" he said. "Who are you?" "Im her older brother! And so are they!" he pointe to James and Carlos who were now staning next to him, "You have to let us go with her!" "I can only let one of you go." she told them. "Kendall, go." Carlos said, "We'll meet you there. We have to wait for Logan anyway," he pointed to Logan who was talking to a police officer. Kendall nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance with Katie. He grabbed her hand and held her tight. The doors shut and they drove off. The 20 minute car ride felt more like 20 years, but when they arrived at the hospital, Katie was out of the vihicle and in the hospital before Kendall could even blink. He jumped out of the ambulance and ran inside. He went to follow the EMTs but Logan suddenly stopped him. "They'll let you know if she's alright soon." he said. "Okay." Kendall felt tears in eyes, but he didn't care, "Logan, why were you apologizing earlier?" Logan sighed and felt tears sting his own eyes. "Logan, this isn't your fault. You know that, right?" "No. It is my fault! I should have been paying more attention. I'm so sorry." "Logan! This is not your fault! How could you even think that?" Kendall asked, "The man ran a red light!" "No Kendall!" tears fell down Logan's cheeks, "It is my fault!" "Stop it Logan! Your beig rediculous!" Kendall said. "No! You stop it!" Logan cried, "I did this! Katie could be really hurt because of me!" "Logan-" "No stop! Please..." Logan couldn't say anymore. Kendall pulled Logan into a big hug, "Please Logan. You know this isn't your fault. Get that out of your head!" "Okay. It's not completely my fault but-" "Its not your fault at all!" Kendall said. Logan nodded an hugged Kendall one more time. "Lets go sit with James and Carlos." Kendall suggested. They went back to sit with James and Carlos. They sat for what seemed like hours. About two hours later a man with a long white coat came into the waiting room. "Katie Knight" Kendall jumped out of his seat, "Is she okay? Please, please tell me she's okay! If she's not okay, I don't even want to hear it so I'll just leave. No, I can't leave I have to-" "Shes okay." the doctor interrupted. "Really!" "Well, she has some injuries and she'll have to stay here for a while but, she'll be fine." "What happened?" Kendall asked in a small, shaky voice. "Are you family?" the doctor asked. "Im her older brother." "Where is your mother?" "She's in Minnesota for a while." Kendall looked back at his friends who were now next to him. "I called your mom." James said, "she knows." "Alright, I guess I can tell you." the doctor said, pulling out a piece of paper. "Is it bad?" Kendall asked. The doctor shrugged, "She has a broken arm, a broken leg, a few broken ribs, she got stitches in her arm from a bad cut, she got a pretty bad cut on her head, and needed stitches, and she has some bruises and scratches," he said. "C-Can I see her?" "She's asleep, but you can see her. Room 209." Kendall's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe she was in room 209. That was the room she was born in. Of course they were different hospitals, but they were still the same room. "Thanks" he mumbled. Then he turned around to his friends, "So you guys want to come?" "Are you sure you don't want some time alone?" James asked. "No, Katie would like it if we were all there when she woke up." "Okay!" Carlos said. They made their way up the steps and down the long hallway untill they finally got to room 209. Okay I hope you liked that! And I hope I eventually fix the spacing and I'm very sorry about that. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated I've been really busy. Well I hope you like **

**this chapter! :)**

Kendall stood there with his hand on the doorknob, but he didn't move.

"I don't know if I can go in," he said.

Logan put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Kendall, Katie needs you

in there."

"But what if-"

Kendall was cut off mid-sentence when James opened the door and pushed

him in. Kendall landed on the ground, but didn't get mad. He looked

back up at James, "thanks." then he noticed Carlos James and Logan

were staring wide-eyed at the bed. Kendall quickly got to his feet

and looked at Katie.

"Oh my God." he whispered. He saw Katie in the ambulance, but for

some reason he was still surprised by the way she looked. He thought

he would look better, but she looked worse.

He was immediately at Katie's side. He took her limp hand in his and

held it tight. He felt like he was going to be sick. There was a huge

cast on Katie's arm and leg, gauze around her other arm, and her hair

was stained red with dry blood. There were cuts and bruises

everywhere he looked.

He felt Carlos put a hand on his shoulder, "I know it looks bad," he

started, "but, she'll get better. Don't worry!"

Kendall sighed, "I know. She just looks so...beat up."

Logan took her other hand, "Kendall, I know you said it's not my

fault, but I'm still sorry."

"I know. And if you won't accept that it wasn't your fault, then I

forgive you." Kendall said, "but seriously you have no reason to be

sorry."

They were silent for a while as they stated at Katie. Soon, Kendall

started bouncing his leg up and down, something he always did when he

had to go to the bathroom.

"Kendall..." James pointed to his leg.

"I don't have to go!" Kendall stopped bouncing his leg, "I'm just

anxious for her to wake up."

"Kendall, really, just go. We'll be here and she probably won't wake

up while your one anyway." Logan said.

Kendall shook his head, "I can hold it."

"Just go. She'll be fine." Carlos said.

"Fine, but if she wakes up, text me right away!" Kendall ran out the

door and down the hallway.

Carlos, James and Logan sat in silence again, staring at Katie.

"Logan?" Carlos said quietly.

"Yes Carlos?"

"Sh-she's okay right?"

"Carlos, don't worry, she's fine."

"Can we take her back to the Palm Woods when she wakes up?" Carlos

asked.

"No, probably not. She'll have to stay here for a little while," Logan

said.

"Okay, well-"

Carlos was cut of when they heard a soft groan. They all stared at

Katie.

"James, text Kendall!" Logan whispered.

James pulled out his phone and typed quickly. He ended up typing

"Kaie wakn op" because he was in such a rush.

After a minute, Katie opened her eyes. She stared at Logan, Carlos and

James with a confused look.

Logan began to panic. What if she lost her memory? Kendall would be so

upset!

"W-where am I?" she asked.

Just then, Kendall barged into the room and sat next to Katie, taking

her hand in a tight grip, "Katie are you okay?"

"Kendall, where am I?" she asked in a soft, quiet voice.

Logan let out a sigh of relief knowing that she knew who Kendall was.

"And why does everything hurt so bad?" she had tears rolling down her

cheeks.

"Katie, your in the hospital. What was the last thing you remember?"

"Tricking you guys before having to go to sleep." she answered.

Kendall was surprised she didn't remember tripping him when he woke up,

"Well, this morning, you and Logan went to the store, do you remember

that?"

"A little."

"Well, uh, you guys were driving home, and um, you, he, I, you, and,

he, then-"

"Katie," James interrupted, "You and Logan got in a car accident. A

man ran a red light and he hit you."

She looked up and Logan and studied his face for a little. He stared

back at her trying to smile. Then she looked down at his hand, which

was still holding hers.

"Sorry," he said, quickly pulling his hand away.

She reached over and tried to grab his hand again, but was stopped

when a sharp pain went through her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut

and held Kendall's hand tightly.

Logan grabbed her hand again, and she held on tight. He watched her as

she whimpered in pain.

"Katie, do you want me to call the doctor?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "It hurts so bad," she whispered.

Kendall pushed the call button and then leaned towards Katie and gave

her a hug, "I'm so sorry Katie," he rubbed her back soothingly as she

cried into his shoulder.

Then the doctor came in. Kendall and Katie pulled apart and looked at

the doctor.

"Hi, Katie. I'm Doctor Thomas."

"Hi,"

"Alright now I can give you some medicine but you'll probably get

tired and fall asleep. Would you like that?"

"No." Katie shook her head, "I don't wanna go to sleep,"

"Katie," Kendall started, "You really should get the medicine. You'll

feel much better."

"No please Kendall! Can I just wait a little while? I wanna be with you!"

"We won't leave. You just might fall asleep," Kendall told her.

"Please," she begged, "Just wait a little"

"Fine, but if it hurts too much, just tell us."

"Okay." she nodded.

"Just let me know when you want the medicine," Doctor Thomas said.

"Thank you," Kendall said.

The doctor left and they sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, uh," Logan thought of something to say, "Do you...remember

tripping Kendall this morning?"

"Nice try Logan," Carlos said with a laugh.

"Do you have something better to ask?" Logan folded his arms.

"No, I don't remember tripping Kendall," Katie said, "Was it funny?"

"Hilarious!" Logan laughed when he remembered how funny it was when

Kendall got up.

"I have to admit, it was pretty funny," Kendall said.

Suddenly Katie felt another wave of pain and he held on to Kendall

again. She continued to cry on him and wanted it to stop.

"Guys," James said, "Lets give Katie and Kendall some time alone," he

Suggested.

Logan and Carlos nodded and they stood up and quietly left the room.

**That was kind of short sorry. I hope you liked it anyway! Please **

**review! and im pretty sure i fixed the spacing! but its still a little messed up so that will be fixed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall held onto Katie as she cried into his shoulder. He felt so bad for her. She was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do for her. Except get her to take the medicine, but he knew he would never get that to happen.

"Katie are you sure you don't want the medicine?"

"Yes," she pulled away and laid back on the bed, "I'm okay,"

Kendall used one of his hands to hold onto Katie's and he put his head in the other.

"Are you okay Kendall?" Katie asked.

He sighed, "No," he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked, "I'm the one who's hurt,"

"And that's just it. I hate seeing you like this. I wish it was me instead." Kendall told her.

"Don't say that." Katie said, "I'm glad it's me rather than one of you guys."

"I know. And it's probably selfish of me to wish it were me because I don't want to see you in pain. The reason is because it hurts me," Kendall told her, "but I can't help but want that. It scares me when I see you like this knowing it was because of a car accident. Especially because it was a car accident."

"Why because of a car accident?" Katie asked.

"Because that's how dad died," Kendall said, "Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, I forgot." she said quietly.

"When I answered the phone, and the guy told me you and Logan were in a car accident, I thought I would never see either of you again. I thought about how I never got to say goodbye to dad and I might not have gotten to say goodbye to you." he felt tears sting his eyes, "Not that I ever want to say goodbye to you,"

"I know." she said. "Um, is mom here?"

"No, Logan James and Carlos called her. I didn't talk to her though so I don't know when she's coming." he told her.

"Does anyone else know besides you guys?" Katie asked.

"No, I don't think so." he answered.

Katie felt pain shoot through her whole body but she tried to hide her pain. She put on her best smile and held back her tears. But Kendall saw through it.

"Katie, go ahead, I'm not going to make you take the medicine, you don't have to hide your pain." Kendall said, scooting closer to her and squeezing her hand.

She let the tears fall and she closed her eyes. Then she felt Kendall let go of her hand. She opened her eyes and pulled his arm back down.

"No! Don't leave! Where are you going?" she cried, "You said you would stay here with me! Why are you leaving? We-"

"Katie! Calm down I'm not going anywhere!" he assured her, "I was just moving over,"

"Oh," she relaxed, "Sorry."

"Katie, do you want me to get James Carlos or Logan and you can talk to them a little?"

She nodded.

"Alright," he leaned in and gave her a hug, "I love you," he said before kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too Kendall," she said hugging him back.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Carlos skipped happily down the hallway. He wanted to talk to Katie and he was happy when Kendall said he should go. But when he got to Katie's room he felt nervous. Kendall said she was a little upset and could use Carlos to cheer her up, but what if he couldn't cheer her up, or if he made her even more upset.

He slowly opened the door and walked in, "Hey Katie." he said, giving her a small smile.

"Hey" she smiled back.

"Whats up?" he asked in a cheerful voice, forgetting his nerves.

"Just laying in the uncomfortable bed." she answered.

"That must stink!" Carlos said, "But, guess what?"

"What?" she asked, hoping it would be something about when she could leave.

"I have a joke!" he said in a sing-song voice.

She laughed, "Okay, what's your joke?"

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" he asked

"Carlos! You say this joke every single day!" she rolled her eyes, "To get to the other side."

"Why did the elephant cross the road?" he asked.

"To-"

"Wait!" Carlos stopped her, "Please just say why!"

She laughed, "Why did the elephant cross the road?"

"TO FIND THE CHICKEN!" Carlos burst out laughing, just like he did every morning when he told Katie the joke.

Katie laughed, but not at the joke. She laughed at how funny it was that Carlos thought his joke was funny.

"Stupidest joke EVER!" she laughed.

"Hey!" Carlos stopped laughing.

"It was funny the first time you told me," Katie said, "but since you tell me every day, it's not funny."

Just then, Katie felt another wave of pain, so she grabbed Carlos' arm and held it tightly, "Please make it stop!" she cried.

Carlos started to panic. What was he supposed to do? Tickle her? He knew that would just hurt her more so he decided to just hug her, hoping it would help.

"Your okay Katie." he soothed, "It will stop!"

Carlos was right because Katie then pulled apart and laud back down.

"Sorry," she sniffed, "I just…"

"I know," he nodded, "How about I get Logan or James?"

"Okay, thanks Carlos," she said, holding her arms out for a hug.

Carlos leaned down and gave Katie a huge hug, "I'm glad your okay Katie." he said, "Now who should I send in next?"

"Surprise me,"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

James nervously walked down the hallway. Logan was in the bathroom so it was his turn to see Katie. He was scared because for some reason, he expected Katie to look worse.

He finally got to her room and thankfully, she looked the same.

"Hi, James," she said.

"Hey Katie, how are you feeling?"

"Good, but I'm tired. Oh and I'm warning you now, I randomly squeeze your hand really hard because of the pain."

"I'll be ready. And besides I'm strong enough, I can take it." he said, "remember my muscles? The ones that attracted you to me?"

"HEY!" Katie yelled, "You signed a contract! Your not aloud to think I have a crush on you!"

James laughed, "I'm kidding."

"Good." she said, glaring at him, "You better be!" she tried to hold in her laughter, but she couldn't keep a straight face and started giggling uncontrollably.

Then she decided to trick James and see how strong he really was.

"OW!" she yelled squeezing his hand as hard as she could, "Ow James it hurts!" she yelled.

"Katie! Are you okay?" she watched as he tried to hide the pain she was causing him.

"Yes," she said before laughing her head off, "You're not strong enough!"

"Haha, very funny!"

**Okay so that's 2 updates today! Your welcome! Jk...Okay so I might ****Not be able to update till monday, but I still might...Sorry. Please ****Review and thanks for reading! Oh and the next chapter will be with ****Logan and Katie and some other stuff :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I've been busy soo...yeah sorry. I hope you like this chapter!**

Katie laid in her uncomfortable hospital bed thinking about what she should say to Logan. She knew he thought this whole thing was his fault, but it wasn't. She didn't want to say something that would upset him. She wanted to convince him it was the other driver's fault.

James had just left and she had been waiting for Logan for almost 10 minutes. She began to worry. When Kendall left, Carlos only took like 10 seconds to get to her room. When Carlos left, James arrived only a minute later.

She began to feel very lonely. She wanted someone to be with her. She wondered why Logan wasn't there comforting her like the rest of her brothers. Did he not love her? She knew that couldn't be true, but she couldn't help but think that. What if it was true? What if Logan hated her, pretended to come to her, but really just left when Kendall Carlos and James weren't looking?

She could feel tears in her eyes, and it wasn't long before they started to fall down her cheeks. She let out a soft whimper, and then felt the pain rushing back to her again. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to scream, but she let out a load moan.

She wanted someone to be there with her so back. Someone to help her pain go away. She began to cry. Then she felt someone holding her and rubbing her back. Katie looked up.

"Logan!" she whispered.

"Katie are you alright?" he asked.

"What took you so long? I thought you left. I thought you hated me."

"Im so sorry Katie," he said, "I've been standing outside the door for the past 10 minutes. I was too scared to come in and see you." he admitted.

"Why?" Katie whispered.

"I don't know," Logan pulled out of their hug and took her hand, "I guess you just...don't look so good and I feel like it's my fault."

"So you don't hate me?" she asked, tightening her grip on his hand as if he would just let go and leave.

"I could never hate you!" he said, "Im so sorry I made you think that. I'm so sorry I left you in here alone. I wanted to come in, but I just couldn't get my legs to move until I heard you crying."

"Its okay," she let out a sigh of relief knowing Logan still loved her.

"And I'm so sorry I did this to you," he said quietly.

Katie frowned, "It wasn't you. It was that other man...or lady or whoever it was!"

"It was a man and no, I could've stopped the car." Logan pointed out.

"No, there were people behind us! If you stopped, the person behind us would have hit us!"

"Well, maybe if I drove faster and got out of the way..."

"No, you couldn't do that either, there were people in front of us."

"Well I could have-"

"NO YOU COULDNT!" Katie yelled, "It wasn't your fault, okay?"

"But- OW! Why did you pinch me?"

"Because you have to know that it wasn't you! It was that old man!" Katie told him.

"Katie, you can't blame the whole thing on the poor old man," Logan said, "How about 10% of it was my fault?" he suggested.

"Fine, but I forgive you." she said.

"You shouldn't though," Logan said.

"I'm aloud to forgive you so don't you dare try to change my mind! Not that I would change my mind but you know." she said. "And at least I'm alive!"

"Barely," Logan muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, "I just meant..you know...okay now I don't want you to get upset, but when the car stopped spinning and was turned on it's side, I-I looked over, and y-you were just...laying there. I thought, I thought you...died," he whispered.

"Well, I didn't." she whispered back.

Logan felt a tear roll down his cheek, "I know, but-but I was so scared. You were bleeding pretty much everywhere, your arm and your leg were...I can't even describe it," he shivered at the thought, "and I couldn't tell if you were breathing. It really looked like you weren't. Honestly, it was the scariest thing in my life, including the actual crash."

Katie stared at him with tears falling from her eyes. She didn't say anything, just sat up as best as she could and hugged Logan.

"And then, probobly one of the greatest moments of my life, I felt your pulse and..." Logan couldn't say anymore so he just hugged Katie back.

Finally, after a few minutes, Katie spoke up, "When I first woke up, I knew I wasn't at home, but I didn't know where I was. Then I realized the room was all white and you guys all looked sad and relieved, then I realized Kendall wasn't there and I got so scared. I thought something happened to him." she told him, "But then he came back and I feel really bad, but I kind of forgot you and Carlos and James were there."

"I understand why," Logan said.

"You were so quiet and you didn't say anything and then I was told we were in a car accident and I didn't notice you were there and I forgot you were talking to me earlier and..." Katie had to stop talking because she was crying so hard, "That's why I was staring at you. I wanted to make sure you were actually there." she said quietly.

Logan knew that his relationship with Katie was now going to grow because they went through this together, and he was happy about it. He had always loved Katie like his own sister, but he never knew she loved him back.

He stayed hugging her for what seemed like forever and then he heard the door open. Katie was still crying on his shoulder and he didn't want to move her, so he just waited for the person to say something.

"Are you guys okay?" he heard Kendall ask.

"You were in here for a while so we wanted to make sure everything was alright." Carlos said.

Katie lay back down on her bed and nodded, "Sorry, we were just talking." she could feel her whole body fill with pain, but she refused to show it.

"Katie, we were thinking maybe you should get some medicine now and try to sleep," James said.

"Okay," Katie agreed because she felt like he was going to explode with pain.

Logan pushed the call button and James Carlos and Kendall sat around Katie's bed. They waited for only about a minute before Doctor Thomas came in, "Yes?"

"Can Katie have some medicine now please?" Kendall asked politely.

"Of course!" Doctor Thomas walked over to the small table in the corner. He turned back around and held up a needle.

"Uh-oh," the boys said together.

"I don't want it anymore!" Katie said. She never liked shots. They scared her to death. No one knew why, but she absolutely hated them.

"Katie, you really should." Kendall said.

"No! Please don't make me!" Katie begged, "I don't want a shot!"

"It will be over right away and it will make you feel a lot better." Kendall said, "Please take it, for me?"

She sighed, "Fine."

Doctor Thomas came over to one side of her bed while James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall stood on the other side trying to distract her. Kendall squeezed her hand, Logan had a staring contest with her, James pretended to flirt with her, and Carlos tried to tell his stupid joke again. It worked and Katie didn't even feel it.

"Im really sorry boys," the doctor said, "Your gonna have to leave, visiting hours are over."

Kendall raised his eyebrows in confusion, "We've only been here for like an hour and when we left our house it was 11:30."

"No, you've been here for a while but you were just waiting." Doctor Thomas said, "And it's 9:00 now so visiting hours are over."

"Wait," James held his hands up, "Aren't visiting hours supposed to end at like, 10:00 or something?"

"Well it's Sunday," the doctor told him, "They end earlier on Sundays,"

"No don't leave!" Katie pulled Kendall's hand so he was sitting next to her again, "You told me if i went to sleep you would be here when I woke up!"

"Katie I have to leave," Kendall said, "Im not aloud to stay here, but I will be here first thing in the morning."

"No! I want you to be here now! I want you to stay with me!" she cried.

"Katie, if I could stay, I would. I can't though i'm so sorry."

Katie was starting to get too tired to argue, "Just be here when I wake up," she told him.

"I promise." Kendall pulled the covers up over her and gave her a quick hug and a quick kiss, "Goodnight Katie, I love you."

"I love you too," she started to shut her eyes so Logan Carlos and James gave her a quick group hug.

She slowly drifted off to sleep, forgetting the pain, and dreaming of being in a movie with Dak Zevon.

**I hope you liked that! Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Okay so I'm really angry because I had this chapter typed up and everything, and then I accidentally deleted it :( also, was the last chapter bad? I only got one review so I was just wondering. Well thanks 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right for reviewing :)**

James rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. 1:00. He sighed and sat up. He hadn't slept all night, and all he wanted to do was change every clock in the world and go see Katie. He stood up and walked to the door.

"James?" he heard Carlos ask sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Carlos," he said, "I'm just going to watch some TV."

Carlos rolled back over wordlessly and was soon snoring. James quietly opened the door and made his way to the orange coach. He turned the TV on and turned down the volume. He was flipping through the channels when he saw him and his friends on the screen.

"And finally popular boy band member Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush was in a car accident today," the reporter said, "He was in the car with Kendall Knight, another member's little sister Katie Knight. Logan wasn't paying attention while he was driving, and ran through a red light."

James' eyes widened and he was starting to get angry.

"Logan left the scene unscathed but Katie has some major injuries." he continued, "Rumor has it that Kendall is trying to get Logan kicked out of the band, and Big Time Rush is breaking up."

James turned off the TV and put his hand in a fist. He was just about ready to punch the TV, then match right down To the news station and punch the reporter. He couldn't believe they were saying this was Logan's fault and saying BTR was breaking up! All the fans would hate Kendall!

He hid the remote and unplugged the cable so Logan wouldn't be able to watch TV and see the stupid rumors.

James lay down on the couch and finally fell asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Carlos bolted up in bed, panting. He had sweat trickling down his forehead. He had just woken up from a nightmare where they were at Katie's funeral. This was the first part that made it nightmare.

The man who ran the red light was trying to hit everyone at the funeral with his car. He hit everyone Carlos knew and loved. Right when he was about to hit Carlos, he woke up.

Carlos wiped the sweat of his head and put his head in his hands. He had been waking up all night. It was 2:30 and he knew he would never get to sleep after that dream. He needed to see Katie, but since he couldn't for a couple more hours, he knew the perfect way to be with her mentally.

Carlos slowly climbed out of bed and went to the closet. He looked on the top shelf and found what he was looking for right away. Then he went over to Logan's desk and pulled out the flashlight he knew would be in there. Then he got back in bed and started looking through the scrapbook Katie gave him for his 16th birthday.

He opened up to the first page and saw the picture of him and Katie the day she was born. He smiled when he remembered that day. Then he saw the picture of all four boys around Katie on her first birthday, after she stuck her face in the cake. Soon, Carlos was laughing quietly to himself and sometimes even letting tears fall from his eyes.

"I remember that,"

Carlos jumped when he heard Logan talk. He didn't even notice when Logan climbed in bed with him and started looking at the pictures.

"At Katie's kindergarden graduation," Logan said, "Only siblings were allowed to go but me you and James snuck out,"

"Oh yeah," Carlos laughed, "then our teacher found out and we got detention for 2 weeks,"

"But it was worth it seeing how happy Katie was when she saw us all there," Logan smiled, "but then she felt bad and made us cookies...by herself."

"Right and they were horrible but we had to eat them or she would cry," Carlos could still taste the cookies.

Logan and Carlos sat together laughing and sharing memories with each other, telling the background of each picture for hours.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall sat in the living room at 12:30 watching a stupid news reporter tell lies about Big Time Rush. It made him so angry. What if Logan saw this? What would they do to convince him it wasn't his fault?

He turned the TV off and went straight to Katie's room. He sat down on her bed and looked around. He was in her room every night to say goodnight, but never really looked at it. He looked at the posters hanging on her wall. There was a big one of Dak Zevon in the middle and some other famous actors surrounding it. Then there was a picture of Big Time Rush. Kendall recognized the picture of the one from their first photo shoot.

He stood up and went to the posters. He carefully took off the poster of BTR and surprisingly, Dak Zevon was on the back. Kendall couldn't believe she didn't hang Dak up!

Kendall put the poster back and sat back down on Katie's bed. Then he noticed a box in the corner that had a picture of him, Katie, Carlos, Logan, and James. He picked it up and opened the box. Inside he found a bunch of newspaper articles.

On top, Kendall saw one about the time he scored the winning goal at their hockey game. Then he saw an article about the time Carlos fell out of a tree and broke his leg. Next he saw one about the time James' hairdryer blew up and practically lit his house on fire. Then he found the article about the time a bully pushed Logan down the steps and he broke his arm and got a concussion. On top, there was a picture of Logan and the bully, but the bully's face was completely scribbled out.

Lastly, Kendall found an article about the audition they took James to. He had a picture of the four of them and Mrs. Majecowsky attacking the security guards. Kendall laughed and put the box back where he found it. There were so many articles in there, Kendall couldn't believe how much trouble they had all gotten into.

Kendall stood up and left the room. He grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down a note:

Went to see Katie.

-Kendall

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Katie lay in her stupid hospital bed, bored out of her mind. She woke up at 12:00 and couldn't get back to sleep. Katie had watched TV for a little bit, but had to turn it off when she saw Kendall about to beat up an old man.

Kendall had promised to be there when she woke up, but he wasn't. She knew he couldn't get there because visiting hours were over, but he never broke a promise...until now.

She wanted Kendall to be with her so bad. She felt so lonely and she needed Kendall with her. Everything hurt and she had no one to comfort her. It was terrible.

Then, Katie noticed the doorknob moving. She quickly lay back down, pretending to be asleep. He thought Doctor Thomas was coming in to check on her and she didn't want to have to talk to him.

Then, she felt someone take her hand. She opened her eyes and pulled her hand back. She blinked a couple times then realized it was Kendall.

"Oh sorry," she said, "You scared me."

"Were you pretending to be asleep?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. I though you were Doctor Thomas." she told him.

"That explains why you looked so freaked out when you pulled away," Kendall said, laughing.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Katie asked, "How did you get in?"

"I just snuck in," he said, "I couldn't sleep and figured you couldn't either, so I came here."

"You know they have security cameras?"

"What! In hospitals?" Kendall lowered his voice.

"Yeah, remember when Carlos broke his arm?" she continues when Kendall nodded, "I was going to stick my arm up the vending machine, but Logan told me not to because they had cameras and I would get caught." she explained.

"Well whatever," he rolled his eyes, "I'm not leaving."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said.

"Are you lying?"

"No, why?"

"You promised you would be here when I woke up, but yiu weren't!" she said.

"I technically was! Well at least I thought you were asleep when I got here," he said, "but I'm sorry. I didn't think you would wake up in the middle of the night. I should have been here since I promised."

"It's okay. Oh, and I have a quick question."

"What's your quick question?" Kendall asked.

"Um, well...was Logan the one who...went through the red light, or..."

"You saw the news didn't you?" Kendall asked, "Well, no. I don't think it was Logan. The man on the phone said it wasn't and I can't imagine Logan not paying attention to the road."

"Then why did the reporter say it was Logan?" Katie asked.

"Well, because Logan is famous, and people know who he is," Kendall explained, "Not many people know who the other guy is, so they said it was Logan to make more money and to make the story more popular."

"Oh, that's annoying," Katie said, "Logan never did anything to them.

"I know. That's the bad part about being famous." Kendall complained.

They were silent for a while until Katie was hit with pain again. She grabbed Kendall's hand and the side of the mattress and held on tight. This was far worse than any other time she felt pain.

"K-Kendall!" she cried, "It h-hurts!"

"I know, Katie, you're alright," he soothed.

"P-please m-make it stop!"

Kendall felt so bad for her. She was in so much pain, "Just hang in there Katie, it'll go away soon," he tried to comfort her.

"I-I think I'm going to b-be sick," Katie said before throwing up all over Kendall.

**Nastyyy! Okay so I hope you liked that! And sorry for kind of complaining, you don't have to review, but it would be nice if you did :) well thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Okay sorry for not updating! Oh and thanks so much TealMoose for going back and reviewing every chapter because you really didn't have to do that. And thank you alwaysinmyheart16 for reviewing every chapter, and thank you everyone who reviews because I have 29 reviews, and I never expected that. So thanks.**

Kendall stared at the warm, sticky substance on his shirt and pants. Then he looked back up at Katie.

"S-sorry!" she said before coughing and throwing up a little more on Kendall's lap.

Kendall did his best to hold Katie's hair back and pretend he didn't care she was throwing up on him, but he felt like he was going to throw up any second.

"Are you okay?" he asked, even though he knew she wasn't.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry...I can't-" Katie had to stop talking because once again, she threw up.

"Oh my God Katie!" Kendall pushed the call button and held Katie's hand, "Do you feel sick?"

"Not really," she answered before coughing and making a face that said, 'I'm about to throw up again.' Katie began to throw up on Kendall again, but out of nowhere a bucket was given to her.

Kendall looked up to see Doctor Thomas bringing a towel to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was just talking to her and then she felt sick and threw up," Kendall told him as he wiped up the mess that was now all over him and the floor.

"She might just be hungry," Doctor Thomas said, "and by the way, how did you get in here?"

"I uh, snuck in. I needed to be with her, I'm sorry." he said.

"Alright well I guess now you'll have to leave,"

"Wait can't I just stay with Katie? She just threw up and she doesn't feel good and I think she needs someone to be with her," Kendall begged.

"I just can't let you stay, I'm sorry. If I let you stay everyone would want to stay and this hospital would be too crowded!" Doctor Thomas explained, "I'll give Katie some medicine and you can stay for that, but then you'll have to leave."

Kendall nodded and sat back down with Katie, "I'm sorry Katie, I can't stay," he said.

"But you promised you would!" she said, "You already broke your first promise, don't break this one too!"

"I would stay if I could," Kendall lowered his voice, "but Doctor Meanie over there won't let me!"

Katie giggled, "Doctor Meanie..." she laughed. Then Doctor Thomas came back with a needle Katie stopped laughing and held Kendall's hand. She turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut. Kendall felt her grip tighten when the doctor gave her the shot.

"Can I just have a minute to say goodbye?" Kendall asked. The doctor nodded, "Thank you"

"I don't like him," Katie said as soon as the door shut, "He won't just let you stay here because visiting hours are over, but I need someone to stay with me and you obviously want to be here too!"

"I know," Kendall made a mad face, "He is annoying, but I have a plan."

Katie smiled and nodded, signaling for him to tell her.

"Okay, so, tomorrow night when we leave, and Doctor Thomas comes in to check on you, just start crying and screaming and don't stop. Nothing he does will help you and he will have to call us!"

"Okay, got it! That's perfect," Katie said, "and, um, before you leave..."

"Yes?"

"Can you...sing to me?" she asked quietly.

"Sure!" Kendall said, "Any song in particular?"

"Um...worldwide!" Katie's favorite song had always been Worldwide because when Big Time Rush went on their first tour, Kendall always dedicated it to her.

Kendall began to sing

_'Wait, a minute, before you tell me anything how was your day? Cause I, been missin', you by my side.'_

_'Did I, awake, you outta your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep.'_

_'You calm me down, there's something 'bout the sound of you voice.'_

_'I-I-I-I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem, no.'_

_'Soon we'll be together; we'll pick up right where we left off.'_

_'Paris, London, Tokyo, just one thing that I gotta do, tuck you in every night on the phone, hello, tuck you in every night on the phone'_

_'And I can hardly take another goodbye, baby it won't be long, you're the one that I'm waiting on,'_

_'Tuck you in every night on the phone, whoa, girl I've been thinking about you worldwide! Worldwide! Worldwide! Girl I've been thinking about you worldwide! Worldwide! Worldwide, girl I've been thinking about you.'_

Kendall sang softly the whole time and stopped when he noticed Katie's eyes closing. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and a gentle hug, "Goodnight Katie, I'll be here in the morning."

"Mhm," she mumbled.

Kendall got up and quietly left the room. He stopped at the door and whispered, "I love you." before running down the hallway and heading back to apartment 2J.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall arrived back at their apartment and saw James asleep on the couch. He quietly threw out the note he left and went back to the room he shared with his friends. He took off his shoes and carefully put them next to his bed, before climbing in and laying down.

He stared up at the ceiling, wondering how he could have broken both his promises to Katie. She looked up to him, and lived him, and he let her down-twice.

He had made a third promise to Katie. That he would be there first thing in the morning. He almost forgot to set an alarm too. He quietly set his alarm for 5:30 because visiting hours started at 6:00.

Kendall lay back down in his bed and closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Carlos woke up at 5:00 and looked around. James and Kendall were back in bed, but Logan wasn't there. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he just got out of bed and went to look for Logan.

"Logan?" he whispered when he got to the living room, "Logan! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Carlos looked on the couch, but Logan wasn't there. He looked in the kitchen and at the table, but he didn't see Logan. He looked behind the couches, under the table, in the cabinets, in Katie's room, and in Mrs. Knight's room, but he couldn't find him.

"Logan?" he called out. He was beginning to worry. Logan wouldn't just go somewhere this early in the morning without telling them.

Carlos went back to their room. He woke Kendall up screaming, "I don't know where Logan is!"

"What time is it?" Kendall asked.

"It's like five O' clock," Carlos answered, "but I can't find Logan anywhere."

"Calm down, he probably just went for a walk around the Palm Woods,"

Kendall suggested.

"Well he didn't leave a note or tell me or you," Carlos said.

"Maybe he told James," Kendall said, "Go wake him up and ask him," he told him.

Carlos ran up to James and practically jumped on him. He shook him and bounced up and down on the bed until he woke up.

"Carlos! What are you doing? You're going to ruin my hair!" James yelled.

Carlos ignored him, "Did Logan say anything to you about going somewhere?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"I can't find him! He's not anywhere in the apartment and I don't know where he went." Carlos said.

"Okay, well, let's go look for him," James said, pushing Carlos off of him and getting out of bed.

The three boys walked around the apartment, looking for Logan and calling his name. They looked underneath thing, around things, and above things, but they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Oh my gosh!" Carlos yelled, "we forgot about the swirly slide!"

As soon as Carlos said that, they heard someone in the swirly slide scramble to get out, "Logan?" they all said. Carlos ran to the top of the slide and Kendall looked in the bottom and they finally found Logan, silently crying.

**Okay so I don't know if that was a cliffhanger really, but I guess it kind of counts. Thanks for reading and such! Sorry I haven't updated in a while too :\**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! What's up! Kayyyy so this chapter is dedicated to 2 kool 2 spell kool right because she dedicated a chapter of her story to me, and she's really awesome :) so if your not, you should go read all her stories because they're really good. And you should read TealMoose's stories because they are also good, and she's really nice to me so I'm advertising her stories lol.**

"Logan what's wrong?" Carlos asked, stopping Logan when he tried to get away.

"N-nothing," he said as he continued to try to get past Carlos.

"Come on, Logan, just talk to us,"

"No, I'm fine, j-just please f-forget it!" he said, wiping his eyes.

"Logan, why are you crying? And why were you hiding from us? Kendall demanded.

"I'm fine!" he yelled.

"Come on, Logie, please talk to us!" James begged, "We just want to help you,"

"I-I just..." he started to talk but changed his mind, "Nothing, never mind."

"Logan, we aren't leaving to see Katie until you tell us, and you don't want to keep her waiting, do you?" Carlos asked.

Logan burst out crying, "I'm sorry Kendall!" he cried, "I know it was me! I went through the red light! Now go see Katie and leave me here! I'll pack my bags and go back to Minnesota."

"Logan, no!" Kendall said, "What makes you think it was you?"

"I-I woke up and c-couldn't sleep, so I came out h-here to watch TV, and I saw the news and..."

"Logan," James started, "I saw that. They're only saying it was you because your famous, and that will make the story more popular."

"No, it was me! I know it was. I'm a terrible driver and I wasn't paying attention!" Logan said.

"Logan, stop it!" Carlos yelled, "It wasn't you! You're a great driver! We all know it wasn't you and the reporter people are jerks! I'll go down there and I'll tell them to change that story or else we'll all go down there, attack them, dress up as them, and change it ourselves!"

Logan smiled, "Thanks, but I still-"

"No Logan!" James said, "Katie doesn't think it's your fault, and I'm sure she would be really mad if you thought it was."

"Yeah so just get it out of your head, and let's go see Katie," Kendall said.

"Okay, thanks guys," Logan pulled his friends into a four way hug and they held onto each other for at least 5 minutes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James left at 5:30 and got to the hospital at 5:55. They all went straight to Katie's room, where Doctor Thomas was waiting outside.

"Hello, boys." he said.

"Hi, can we go in?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, but I think you should bring Katie some food. She hasn't eaten and I didn't know what to get for her so I waited till you got here." the doctor said.

"Oh okay. Um, did Katie throw up at all again last night?" Kendall asked.

"Katie threw up!" Logan asked.

"When were you here last night?" Carlos asked.

"What?" James asked.

"I'll explain later," Kendall said before turning back to Doctor Thomas.

"No she didn't. She slept all last night and she is still asleep now," he told him.

"Alright well I guess I'll go get Katie some food. You guys stay with her and make sure se doesn't wake up," Kendall commanded.

Carlos, Logan, and James nodded and went into Katie's room. Kendall turned an went towards the cafeteria. He pulled out his phone and decided to call his mom. He hadn't talked to her at all since she left. He waited for her to answer and after three rings, she did.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Kendall! Oh my gosh, I haven't talked to you in forever! How's Katie?" she asked.

"Good, did I wake you up?"

"No, I've been up since 4:00 looking for a plane."

"Did you find one?" he asked hopefully.

"Not yet, but I'm trying. Are you okay there alone?"

"Yeah I think we're fine. I don't even know if Kelly and Gustavo know yet. We're supposed to be at the studio in 10 minutes." he told her.

"Maybe you should call them," Mrs. Knight suggested, "Then they won't worry."

"Oh please, Gustavo won't worry! He'll just be angry we aren't there on time!"

"Your probably right, but you dint want him to get angry at you. And

I'm sure Kelly will be worried."

"Okay, I'll call them," Kendall said, "Im going to ge Katie some food so I'll talk to you later,"

"Alright, bye Kendall, I love you."

"I love you too mom, bye." Kendall hung up and went to one of the food places and got some apple sauce for Katie, and 6 corndogs. He got an extra one for Carlos knowing he would eat someone else's.

He went back to Katie' room, completely forgetting to call Gustavo and Kelly.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"WHERE ARE THE DOGS!" Gustavo screamed, "THEY'RE 15 MINUTES LATE!"

"I don't know! I'm sure they're on their way. They are always at least 15 minutes late," Kelly said.

"Well they shouldn't be late! I do-"

"Wait! Why are they on TV?" Kelly asked as she looked around for the remote to unmute it.

"Great! The dogs are arrested! Now we're going to have to get them out of jail!"

"Shut up!" Kelly yelled, as she unmuted the TV.

"And finally, Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush was in a car accident with Kendall Knight's little sister."

"Oh my God!" Kelly covered her mouth with her hand, "I hope they're okay!"

"Logan went right through a red light, due to not paying attention and nearly caused Katie Knight's death." the reporter continued, "Katie is now suffering in the hospital, fighting for her life, while Logan is fine. Rumor has it that Kendall is trying to get Logan kicked out of the band, and Big Time Rush is breaking up."

"That can't be possible! Logan always pays attention to the road," Kelly said.

"Well, not always." Gustavo said.

"Did Kendall say anything about wanting Logan out of the band?" Kelly asked.

"No, is it possible for the dogs to fight for more than 10 minutes?"

"Well, probably not, but if something like this happened then maybe." Kelly said, "Kendall is really close with his sister,"

"Call the dogs! Find out if this is true! And if it's not, tell them THEIR DEAD!" he yelled.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall got back to Katie's room, "Is she awake?" he asked.

"No, now tell us about last night," Logan said.

"Well, I snuck in last night to see her," Kendall said, "We were just talking and stuff, and then she threw up. All over me. It was disgusting. But then she just couldn't stop throwing up so I got the

doctor and he said se was probably hungry," he explained, "So then he gave her some medicine and I sang to her and she went to sleep, then I left."

"That explains why your shirt is all dirty." Carlos said.

Then all their eyes went wide, "YOU NEVER CHANGED?" they yelled together.

"Shh!" Kendall noticed Katie waking up, "Good job guys! You woke her up!"

"Sorry," they all whispered.

"Anyway, I didn't feel like changing and I forgot this morning," he said, "Now be quiet and maybe she'll go back to sleep."

"Wait but-" Carlos started.

"Carlos shut up!" Kendall said, hitting him lightly on the leg.

Katie turned in her sleep and didn't wake up. Then Logan's phone rang. He answered it quickly and ignored the glare from Kendall.

"Hello?" he said quietly.

"Logan? It's Kelly."

"Hey Kelly, listen, we can't come today. We forgot to call you guys, sorry."

"Logan we saw on the news that you and Katie were in a car accident. Is that true?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah." Logan looked down at his hand, "sorry we didn't tell you, it's been..."

"I know. You're okay though, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"What about Katie? How's she?"

"She broke her arm and her leg and...some other stuff," he said quietly, still feeling guilty.

"Well I hope-"

"LOGAN!" Gustavo screamed, "HOW COULD YOU NOT PAY ATTENTION WHILE DRIVING? BY THE WAY, TELL KENDALL IM NOT KICKING YOU OUT OF THE BAND FOR HIM!"

"What?" Logan felt tears come to his eyes. First, Gustavo and Kelly thought it was his fault, and Kendall wanted him out of the band?

"Kendall?" Logan whispered, "You want me out of the band?" tears fell down his face, "You do think it's my fault!"

"No, Logan! I swear, I'm not blaming you! I don't want you out of the band!" Kendall said.

"Yes you do!" Logan cried.

Carlos grabbed the phone, "Gustavo?" he said angrily.

"Carlos? It's Kelly,"

"Why did Gustavo say that? Logan thinks Kendall wants him out of the band! I know that was on the news but it isn't true!" Carlos said.

"I don't know! Gustavo just left let me go find him. I'll call you back," she said.

"Okay, bye Kelly." Carlos hung up and watched Logan stand up.

"Logan, don't leave! None of us want you to be out of the band, we promise you!" Kendall said.

"No, you do want me gone! All of you!" Logan started crying so hard, "I'll just go back to Minnesota!" he said before running out of the room, followed by Kendall.

Carlos turned back around and saw Katie crying, and James holding onto her.

"Kendall lied to me? He wants Logan to go home?" she asked.

"No Kendall didn't lie," James said, "Logan just thinks this is all his fault, and Gustavo just made everything worse."

"I don't want Logan to leave," Katie said, "I want him to be here with me! Right now."

"He'll be back, don't worry."

**Hope you liked itttt! Oh and yesterday was the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF BTR! Wooo! Yeahh soooo I was happy. I made brownies :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry I never really update! I have been pretty busy lately with school and dance and band and all that other stupid stuff. Well it's not that stupid but whatever. Enjoyyy!**

Kendall ran down the hallway after Logan. He couldn't believe that right after they convinced him none of this was his fault, Gustavo had to go and ruin it! Gustavo could make him really angry sometimes!

Kendall saw Logan go around a corner and he continued running after him. Then someone bumped into him and knocked him down. She was on top of him so he couldn't get up and run away.

"Sorry!" she said, standing up. The girl had long brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and looked different than all the snobby girls in LA. She looked nice, "I wasn't paying attention,"

"Its okay, it was my fault," Kendall said.

"Wait you're...Oh my God! Your-"

"Shh!" Kendall put a hand over her mouth, "Yes, I know who I am, but I don't need everyone attacking me right now."

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, "Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush just had his hand over my mouth!"

He smiled at her, "Yeah now I have to go, maybe I'll see you around."

"Okay, I'm Jessica," she said.

"Well, Jessica, I have to go. It's really important, sorry," Kendall said before turning and running off.

Kendall had no idea where Logan went, so he went to the last place he saw him. He stopped when he saw Logan talking to Kelly.

"Thank you Kelly," he said to himself. He ran up to them and heard the last bit of the conversation.

"Logan, Kendall didn't want you out of the band," she said, "Gustavo made it up."

"No, I saw it on the news!" Logan said.

"Logan!" Kendall interrupted, "The news reporters made it up! I would never want you to be out of the band."

"Yeah, sure," Logan said sarcastically.

"Seriously, you're my best friend! More like my brother! I don't want you to go back to Minnesota!" Kendall said, "I want you to stay in Big Time Rush and I swear I never asked anyone to kick you out!"

"Well I bet James, Carlos, and Katie want me to leave!"

"James and Carlos think of you as a brother too Logan!" Kendall told him, "They don't want you to go home either! And Katie is back in that room crying her head off because she wants you to be there with her!" he was almost yelling now, "She thinks your leaving because of her!

She thinks you hate her!"

"She thinks I hate her?" Logan asked, thinking about how she thought that yesterday too.

"Yes! She thinks it's her fault you're leaving and she wants her fourth brother back there. She loves you," Kendall said more softly.

"Really?" Logan asked quietly, a tear dripping down his cheek.

Kendall nodded and Logan fell into his arms, "I'm sorry Kendall!" he cried, "I don't hate you guys or Katie! I could never hate any of you! I just feel like this is all happening because of me and I feel like everyone hates me because of it!"

"Logan, we could never, ever hate you. Your our best friend." Kendall said, hugging Logan back.

"Can I go back?" Logan asked.

"Of course." Kendall looked around for Kelly to thank her, but she wasn't there.

Kendall let go of Logan and led him back to Katie's room. When they were almost there, Kendall's phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the screen.

"Logan, could you hold on a sec? Jo is calling me," he said.

Logan nodded and watched as Kendall answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kendall?" Jo asked. "Where have you been? And why were you and James and Carlos running out of the Palm Woods yesterday?"

"Jo, I have something to tell you," Kendall said, "yesterday..."

"What? Are you okay Kendall? Are you in your apartment?" she asked, "Do you want me to come up?"

"No, I'm not in my apartment," Kendall said, "I'm, I'm in the hospital."

"What!" she screamed, "You mean like..._you_ are in the hospital?"

"No, not me," Kendall answered, "I just mean I'm _at_ the hospital,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, Logan and Katie went to the store and on the way back, they were...in a car accident."

"Oh my God are you joking?" Jo asked, "are they okay?"

"Well, Logan is. Katie will be," he told her.

"What happened?"

"The car went through a red light and hit the side Katie was sitting on. She got really hurt and she has to stay here for a while," he said, "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"No I completely understand! Don't be sorry!" Jo said, "Do you want me to come visit?"

"Yeah, Katie would probably like that. Do you want to bring Camille too?" he suggested.

"Yeah we'll be right over, bye."

Kendall hung up and turned back to Logan, "Sorry," he said, "Camille and Jo are coming,"

"Cool," Logan said, "Now let's go. I don't want Katie to be upset anymore and I don't want her to be mad at me."

They walked back to Katie's room ignoring all the people that wanted to talk to them because they were fans. They would spend some time with their fans later, but now they needed to get back to Katie. They got to her room and Kendall gently knocked on the door.

Carlos opened it up, "Logan!" he exclaimed, "Katie really wants you,"

Logan stepped inside the room and felt his heart break when he saw Katie holding onto James, crying.

"A-are you s-sure he'll b-be b-b-back?" Katie asked through tears.

"He is back Katie," James said softly, "Look,"

Katie sniffled and looked up. Her face lit up when she saw Logan. She looked like she just won a million dollars and Logan felt so bad. What if he had left? She would be so upset and even more of it would be his fault.

"Logan!" she smiled, "I t-thought y-you left!"

"No, and I'm really sorry Katie," Logan said as he sat down next to her bed, "I keep making you really upset."

"It's okay," she said. Katie hugged him and held on for a long time.

She was starting to calm down, but she was still getting Logan's shirt a little wet with her tears.

Logan finally let go and looked at James and Carlos, "I'm sorry guys, I kind of freaked out," he said.

"No you didn't," James said, "I would have done the same thing."

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed, "I mean if Kendall wanted Gustavo to kick me out of the band, I'd probably just knock his teeth out!" he joked.

"I'm sure you could Carlos," Kendall said, "But I don't want any of you out of the band, and thanks for saying if Kendall wanted me out,"

They all laughed at Kendall's sarcasm.

"So Katie," Kendall started, "I forgot that I brought you some applesauce and a corndog, so do you want it?"

"DID YOU-"

"Yes Carlos, I got you a corndog. Actually, I got you two," Kendall interrupted.

"Yes!" Carlos whispered.

"So, are you hungry Katie?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" she answered, "I haven't eaten since yesterday morning!"

Kendall laughed and handed her the applesauce. Then he passed a corndog to everyone.

"I thought you got me two!" Carlos whined when Kendall only handed him one.

"I did, but just eat that one first. Katie might be really hungry and want a second one," Kendall said, "Plus, you had breakfast this morning, she didn't have anything since yesterday,"

"Fine," he muttered, taking a bite of his corndog.

Katie finished the applesauce and Kendall gave her a corndog, "You can have that corndog Carlos," she said, "I don't really like them that much."

Carlos gasped, "You don't like corndogs!" he asked, "And thanks."

"Your welcome," she laughed.

Once Carlos finished his second corndog he was staring at Katie's as she ate it. He was starting to drool just looking at it. He stared at it like James would stare at a girl. Katie noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Here," she said, "just take it."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Carlos!" Logan exclaimed, "That's you third corndog! Katie only had applesauce!"

"She said she didn't want it!" Carlos argued.

"It's okay Logan," Katie said, "I'll just make Carlos get me another one when l want it,"

"What?" Carlos shook his head, "I'm not going to get you another one!" he took another bite, not caring that his mouth was stuffed with food as he talked.

"Hey! I can't walk! And I gave you mine so you have to!" Katie said.

"You can have it back then!"

"You just finished it!" she yelled.

"Oh right." Carlos said, "Well you know I would just eat it before I got it to you anyway," he pointed out.

"Well at least you would have to take a walk and give me some peace!"

"Hey!" Carlos made an angry face but ended up smiling and then they all burst out laughing.

Then, there was a light knock on the door, "Who is it?" James called.

"It's Jo and Camille!"

"Come in!" James called in a sing-song voice.

The door opened slowly and Jo and Camille came in. Both their eyes went wide when they saw Katie and they both took a step back. Then they realized they were probably being rude and snapped back to reality.

"Hey Katie!" Camille greeted, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," she answered, "Thanks for coming, you really didn't have to,"

"Its okay we wanted to," Camille assured her.

Camille smiled then went to Logan and squished him up in a hug, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine Camille, thanks," he hugged her back.

"Good!" she stepped back and slapped him, then walked away like nothing even happened.

Logan rubbed his cheek, "What the heck?" he whispered to himself, "I have a weird girlfriend."

Jo gave Kendall a long hug before turning to James Carlos and Logan and hugging them as well.

"So," Jo said to Katie, "does everything hurt?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Katie replied, "But I'm really happy you came here. The past day and a half, I have been surrounded by these idiots,"

"HEY!" the boys yelled together.

Jo and Camille laughed, "I can see how that would get annoying," they said.

"HEY!" they repeated.

"We're kidding," Katie said, "But I'm going to need some time away from you guys, so why don't you take Carlos to the play area or something," she suggested.

"YEAH!" Carlos threw his arms up, but quickly brought them back down, "I mean...I have plenty of toys at home, so why don't we talk to some fans or something?"

"Good idea," James said, "I need a new girlfriend and dating a fan would be awesome!" he pulled out his lucky comb and began combing his brown hair, "They all love me!" he told himself.

"James," Logan started, "Actually, never mind...you're just too weird."

"Whatever," Kendall said, let's just gives the girls some privacy so they can talk about makeup and boys, and all that other weird stuff."

"You pretty much just call yourself weird," Logan pointed out.

"Whatever!" Kendall folded his arms, "I just meant other boys that they don't love. And I'm talking about me because Katie and Jo absolutely adore me!"

"Just get out Kendall!" Katie yelled, throwing a corndog stick at him.

"Sorry," he muttered before following his friends out the door, "Have fun with...you know, whatever your going to do." he said before shutting the door.

**Okay so, that's it. That was really short and the ending was stupid but I didn't know how to end it so...oh and did anyone hear the new Christmas songs? If you didn't, go listen to btr's cover of all I want for Christmas is you and their original song beautiful Christmas because they are AMAZING! Like all of big time rush's songs :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Ummm, I hope u like this chapter hehe! OH! question: do I have to do a disclaimer? Well if I do, I don't won big time rush!**

"I don't know what you see in him," Katie said to Jo when Kendall left the room.

"Oh, come on Katie! You know if Kendall wasn't your brother, you would probably be one of those crazed fans that's obsessed with Big Time Rush and Kendall would be your favorite," Jo said.

"Okay, that's just gross!" Katie said, "I can't even imagine myself having a crush on Kendall! I mean I love him as a brother, but...ew,"

Jo laughed, "Well then who do you have a crush on? Carlos, James or Logan?" she asked.

"Whoa there!" Camille said, "I think you mean Carlos or James!" she corrected, "Because if you have a crush on Logan, I would just forget about it! He is mine!"

"Don't worry Camille, I don't have a crush on Logan," Katie assured her, "I don't have a crush on any of them. They are all like my brothers and that's just weird!"

"James told us you had a crush on him," Camille said.

Katie's jaw dropped, "When?" she growled.

"A few days ago," Jo told her.

"What!" she yelled, "Oh when I get my hands on him..."

"Why are you so mad?" Camille asked, "We didn't believe him."

"Good! He signed a contract saying a bunch of stuff including that he agreed that I didn't have a crush on him, and he can't go around telling people I do!" she yelled angrily.

"I don't think he told anyone else," Jo laughed.

"Sorry," Katie said, "I kind of freaked out."

Jo and Camille laughed, "It's alright," Camille said.

"Oh my gosh!" Jo slapped her forehead, "We forgot!" she picked up a present off the ground and handed it to Katie, "Happy birthday!" she said, "we didn't see you on your birthday but we had gifts for you so I guess...here."

"Thanks!" Katie smiled, "You guys didn't have to!"

"Yes we did!" Camille said as she handed her another gift, "Now open them!"

Katie ripped the wrapping paper off of Jo's present and found the new Dak Zevon CD for his new movie, "Thanks Jo!" she said, "I really wanted this!"

"Your welcome!" Jo smiled, proud of herself for getting a good gift for Katie.

Katie then ripped off Camille's wrapping paper. Her smile faded when she saw it was BTR's CD. Then she quickly smiled again, "Thanks

Camille," she tried to sound happy.

"You didn't want that?" Camille asked.

"No I love it!" Katie lied, "Thanks! I love getting gifts with my brother's face on it!" she joked.

"Really Katie, do you already have their CD?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, but only 7 copies!" Katie said, "Well now 8."

"Why do you have so many?" Jo asked.

"Well, I got my first one when it first came out because Gustavo gave it to me. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James each got me one for Christmas. Then at one of the concerts me and my mom went to, they gave out free CDs at the end. And then at that camp I did, I met this girl who loved BTR and I never told her I was Kendall's sister and on the last day she gave me a CD," Katie told them, "And that's 7."

"Well, Kendall told me you wanted that," Camille said.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Kendall can be so annoying," she said, "Just kidding, but still."

"Well its okay because I got you this too." Camille handed her another gift and Katie opened it to find the movie that went with the CD Jo gave her.

"How did you get this!" Katie asked, "It didn't even come out yet!"

"My cousin's friend's sister's friend's cousin was on the movie as an extra," Camille answered, "And she gave it to me because she didn't want it."

"Wow thanks!" Katie sat up and hugged Jo and Camille, "I can't wait to listen to the CD and watch the movie!"

"Well, we're glad you like them!" Jo and Camille said.

"So, how have things been going at the Palm Woods?" Katie asked.

"Its pretty normal," Jo replied, "I don't think anyone else knows about this yet."

"Well, they might." Katie said, "It was on the news. I hope no one sees it though because they are all saying it was Logan's fault and now Logan believes it!" she told them, "And before you guys came here, Gustavo called and told Logan that Kendall wanted him out of the band."

"What jerks!" Camille exclaimed, "Jo, when we leave, we are stopping at the news station! Well at least I am!" she said, "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind! No one makes Logie upset!"

"I'll come," Jo laughed.

The girls continued to talk for an hour before Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James burst through the door, laughing.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"W-we were...talking to..this old lady," Kendall said between laughs, "And, and...she asked us...if..." Kendall had to stop talking because he was laughing so hard.

"She asked us..." Logan started, "If...we were...the Monkees...and we said...no and...she started hitting...us with her cane..." they all started laughing at the memory.

"Then...this big..." James started to tell the rest of the story, "This big...security guard...came up to stop...her and then...he started freaking out...because he was a fan of BTR!"

"And...he was...huge!" Carlos fell onto the floor from laughing so hard, and stayed there until the rest of them were on the floor with him.

They laughed and laughed while Katie, Jo, and Camille stared at them, "Guess you had to be there," they all said at once.

The boys didn't reply, they just laughed even harder. Soon they stood up. They were crying from laughing so hard.

"Man, funniest thing ever!" Carlos said, after he finally calmed down.

"No, not really," Katie said.

"We should go," Camille said, "I have an audition and we still have to stop at the news station."

"Why are you stopping at the news station?" Logan asked.

"They blamed this on you!" she yelled, "and now I'm going to slap them silly! You won't be on the news anymore Logan," she smiled.

"Uh, thanks?" Logan said.

The girls gave quick hugs before leaving the room, and then Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James sat around Katie.

"So, what's up?" Carlos asked, "We already told you what we did, so what did you do?"

"We just talked." Katie told him, "And they gave me some birthday presents. Which by the way, Kendall, thanks for telling Camille I wanted the BTR CD!" she said sarcastically.

Kendall laughed, "I didn't think she would believe me! Sorry!"

"Whatever, she got me a movie too." Katie said, "and James!"

James looked up, confused at why she said his name so angrily and also a little scared "What?"

"Did you tell Jo and Camille that I have a crush on you after you signed the contract?" she asked angrily.

"No!"

She glared at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I didn't think they believed me! And I just wanted to sound cool! I didn't say it to anyone else, I promise!" he covered his face with his hands, "it was a mistake!" he mumbled.

"Its okay James," Katie said, "but don't do it again!"

James nodded, "I won't!"

"So," Logan said, "Does everything still hurt?" he asked.

"Not really," she answered, "I feel a lot better now, so can I go home?"

"I don't think so," Logan said, "But we can go find out when you can leave if you want."

"Yes!" she nodded, "How about Carlos goes,"

"What!" Carlos yelled, "What is it about me that you don't like?"

"I was kidding, Carlos, I'm sorry" she said, "but can someone go because I want to know when I can leave this stupid place!"

"Can't we just call the doctor and he'll come in here?" James asked.

"We don't want to bother him," Logan said, "He might be with other patients that really need him."

"Well, who else are we going to ask?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan said, "Let's just wait for him to come in and check on Katie."

"Fine," Katie said, "but I better be able to go home soon because I hate it here!" she complained, "I've only been here for one day and it feels like I've been here for ten years!"

"I hope you can leave too," Carlos said, "This place just isn't colorful enough! It's all white! No one likes white! Why is it white? I mean, white can sometimes be cool but this place should be colorful so the patients can be happy and white does not make people happy! White is just so-"

"Shut up!" they all yelled at him, "We get it, white is a stupid color and you don't like it here!" James said.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to make you guys all...white!" Carlos burst out laughing at his stupid joke while everyone else stared at him like he was a freak.

"That barely made any sense!" Kendall said.

"What? It made so much sense!" Carlos said, "white is a stupid, bitter color and when you guys got all bitter and told me to shut up, you were being white!"

"Just stop, Carlos," Logan said.

"Sorry," Carlos muttered.

Just then, Doctor Thomas came in, "Hello!" he greeted, "how are you feeling Katie?"

"Good," she answered.

"Hey, um, do you know when Katie will be able to leave?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, but you'll probably have to stay for another week or so," Doctor Thomas said.

Katie groaned, "That's way too long!"

"Sorry Katie," Doctor Thomas said, "now, I have to go, I'll see you later."

When Doctor Thomas left, Kendall spoke up, "That stinks!"

"I know!" Katie said, "I cannot wait another week!"

"Too bad!" Carlos said.

"Carlos!" James said, "Why don't you go get a corndog?"

"Okay!" Carlos jumped up and ran out of the room, not even realizing they needed him to leave them alone.

"He can be such a pain," Kendall said before they all started laughing.

**I know, stupid ending. Of the chapter! Sorry if I confused anyone and they thought tht I ended the story in the last chapter. I meant end of chapter. Soo thanks for reading! Please review! Oh and I have some excitement planned for the next chapter...if you can guess it I'll dedicate a chapter to you :) but I don't think anyone will guess it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Allllright I just decided to upload this today too because I was just so excited. So if you review the other chapter BEFORE you read this, then I'll dedicate the next chapter to you :) but I really don't think anyone will guess it. Unless you guess after you read this. lol enjoyy! Oh and I don't own anything.**

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James stayed with Katie all day until Doctor Thomas came in at 11:00 and made them leave. They gave quick hugs and goodbyes and then left the hospital.

Kendall Carlos Logan and James took a bus back to the Palm Woods since they didn't have a car anymore.

When they got back to the Palm Woods Logan Carlos and James went to the elevator, but Kendall stayed behind.

"I'll be up in a second," he told them, "I just want to sit for a little."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked, "You barely got any sleep last night and your not going to be able to get up tomorrow,"

"I'll get up," Kendall said, "I just need a minute alone."

"Alright," Logan went into the elevator with James and Carlos, "But don't stay down here for too long."

"I won't," Kendall assured him. Once his friends were gone, Kendall went over and sat on the couch in the middle of the lobby. He put his head in his hands, and tried to hold in the tears.

Katie thought Kendall broke two promises: "I promise I will be here when you wake up" and "I promise I won't leave you."

But he really broke three.

_"I promise I will be here when you wake up."_

_"I promise I won't leave you."_

_"I promise I won't ever let anything happen to you."_

Kendall never told Katie about his promise, and now he broke it. It wasn't his fault that they got in a car accident. He didn't know they would get in a car accident when he told Katie she could go with Logan. But he still broke his promise. He was able to keep it for 11 years, but after that, it was gone.

Kendall's thoughts were interrupted when he heard something outside. He looked up and saw Jett Stetson sitting in a lounge chair, his back to Kendall. Kendall got up and went to Jett, but stopped when he saw him on the phone. He would have just gone right back up to 2J, but he didn't because he heard Jett say his name.

Kendall grabbed a tree hat out of nowhere and ducked behind the nearest bush. He sat and listened to what Jett was saying.

"Yeah, and now his sister is in the hospital." he said into the phone, "and he's really close with her. It's all going great! I even got the news station to say it was all his friends fault so that Kendall would hate him!"

Kendall's jaw dropped. That was Jett?

"I paid that man seven hundred bucks to wait at the gas station, disconnect the videos on the lights, and run through the red light."

Kendall felt his face turn red from anger and he put his hands in fists.

"But he's still talking to Jo. She even went to visit his sister!" Jett said, "but soon Kendall won't have time for Jo. He'll be too busy taking care of his baby sister when I...do something to her. Then, Jo will be all mine!" Jett sounded like an evil villain, "Then, all the fans will hate Kendall for wanting Logan out of the band, and he'll have to go back to Minnesota! Now all I have to do is get to his sister."

Kendall ripped the tree hat off his head, stood up, and threw the hat at the ground. He marched right up to Jett and grabbed the phone. He threw it with all his might.

"Hey!" Jett looked up and noticed that it was Kendall. His eyes went wide.

"Why would you do that?" Kendall asked.

"Do what?"

"I heard the whole thing!" Kendall yelled, "You tried to kill my sister!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Jett said, "I would have done it to any of your friends or family, she just happened to be sitting there!"

"I heard your whole phone conversation" Kendall said, still yelling, "You tried to kill an eleven year old girl so you could date Jo!"

"And I'm going to get Jo!" Jett said, "If you want your precious little sister to be safe, I suggest you stay away from Jo!"

"You know, I can call the cops on you!" Kendall told him.

"Yes, but no one would believe you!"

"James, Logan, Carlos, Jo, Camille, and a bunch of other people would!"

Yeah, but you wouldn't want to call the cops. I could hurt your little Katie!" he teased.

"Why are you doing this?" Kendall asked.

"Oh just get over it!" Jett said, "Your life is ruined!"

"You're just evil!" Kendall yelled, "What kind of person wants to kill an 11 year old girl?" he said, "And you know, your not just ruining my life! You pretty much ruined Logan's life too! He is going to be known as 'The Boy Who Almost Killed Kendall Knight's Sister.' for a long time! James' dream is being put on hold! And Carlos barely even wears his helmet or tells jokes anymore!" Kendall could feel a tear dripping down his cheek, but he didn't care.

"Look, I don't care if I ruin any of your friends' lives!" Jett said, "Just stay away from Jo and everything will get better."

"What are you planning on doing to Katie?" Kendall asked, a little quieter.

"I don't know yet, but I don't want to have to decide, so I would be careful," Jett told him.

"You know what?" Kendall screamed, "You can have Jo! Just stay away from my sister!" Kendall pushed Jett into the pool and ran out of the Palm Woods, back to the hospital. He wasn't about to break his promise to Katie a second time. He would rather have Katie alive than to be dating Jo anyway.

He didn't bother taking the bus and ran to the hospital that was twenty minutes away. He was out of breath by the time he got there, but he still ran straight to Katie's room. He was surprised to see Doctor Thomas outside of her room.

Panting, he started to beg him to let him stay, "I...I have to...be...with...her," he said. He felt tears coming to his eyes, but he didn't care.

"Are you alright?" Doctor Thomas asked, "What were you doing?"

"I...I ran...here from...the Palm...Woods," he said.

"Here," Doctor Thomas got a cup of water from a nurse and handed it to Kendall.

"Thank you," he said before drinking it in one sip, "I just have to be with her," Kendall said when he caught his breath, "Please." he was starting to cry.

"Actually, you can." Doctor Thomas said, "When you boys left, Katie was throwing up again. A lot, so we gave her some medicine and once she stopped we gave her some medicine to help her fall asleep. I was just about to call you saying you can come."

"Thanks you so much," he said, "So she's asleep right now?"

"Yes, but she might wake up."

"Thank you," Kendall went into Katie's room and sat beside her. She looked pale and he saw a bucket next to the bed.

Kendall took Katie's hand and held it tight, "Katie," he started, "This is all my fault. If I just let Jett have Jo, this wouldn't be happening. You wouldn't be here. Jett hired someone to go through the red light and..." Kendall started crying and had to stop talking, "I'm sorry! Jett is trying to hurt you," he said, "I don't know if you can hear me because you're asleep, but I'm not going to let that happen."

He closed his eyes and felt tears fall down his cheeks. Then he rested his head on his hand, "When you were born, I promised you I would never let anything happen to you. I kept my promise for 11 years. You were never bullied, you never got hurt, I always protected you." he said, "And now I let you down."

"No you didn't,"

Kendall's head shot up, "Katie!" he cried and hugged her so tight, "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! Not Logan's. Not the man's. Mine!" he continued to cry, "and I'm so sorry!"

"Was all that stuff true?" Katie asked quietly, "Jett wants to hurt me?"

Kendall nodded, "I heard him talking on the phone. He, he said..." Kendall couldn't hold it in and started crying, "He..he tried to kill you," Kendall whispered, "I yelled at him and stuff...and he, he...he said if I go out with Jo...then he'll hurt you."

"All because he wants to date her?" she asked.

"Yes." Kendall said, "But he can have Jo."

"What if he still wants to hurt me?" Katie asked, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"He won't get you, I won't let him." Kendall said, "but we can't talk to Jo. Any of us."

"Aren't you sad?"

"Yeah, really sad. I love Jo...a lot, but I'd rather have you," he said, "and I'm going to make sure Jo knows that I'm sorry and I still love her."

"How?"

"I'm going to get Camille to tell her." he said.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I don't want you to break up with Jo because of me," she said.

"Don't apologize, I want you to be safe."

"Can't you call the police or something?" Katie asked.

"I would but Jett told me not to. I'm not taking any chances." he said.

"What about that other thing? About you promising me something when I was born?"

Kendall sighed, "Yeah, I promised I would never let anything happen to you, and that makes three broken promises."

"How do you remember that promise?" Katie asked, "You were only six."

"I remember everything about that day," Kendall told her.

"Can you tell me about it?" she asked hopefully.

Kendall smiled and nodded, "Well, it started out as a normal day of first grade where dad would wake me up and take me to school while mom slept in. I played hide and seek with Logan, James, and Carlos until the bell rang. Then, I had science, then ILA, then recess, then social studies, then math. After math we had lunch and recess."

Katie nodded, remembering her own first grade days.

"I finished my worksheet on addition and went to play Connect 4 with Logan." he continued, "James and Carlos came after a little bit. I beat Logan then played James. Then, I was called to the office. I got scared because I thought I was in trouble, so James came with me."

"Did you guys get in trouble a lot?" Katie interrupted.

"Almost every day," Kendall laughed, "So anyway, Mrs. Willson, the secretary told me mom was having her baby. I started freaking out and went back up to my classroom to get my stuff. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia picked me up since mom and dad were both at the hospital. We waited for a really long time. We got ice cream, and played in the play area for a long time. Someone knocked over Carlos' building and I remember sticking up for him," he smiled.

"I can picture that," Katie said.

"James and Logan got there right before dad came out and told me you were born." Kendall felt sick talking about his father, but he continued anyway, "I went with him to see you. You were born in room 209. Mom was in there holding you and when I saw you..." he closed his eyes and pictured Katie as a baby, "You were the most beautiful baby I ever saw. So then mom let me hold you. While I was holding you, mom told me your name was Katie. I told her the week before that I loved the name Katie."

"So you named me?" Katie asked.

"I guess so," Kendall smiled, "So then, I promised you that as your big brother, I would never let anything happen to you."

"Well thank you for keeping me safe." Katie said.

"Until now." Kendall whispered.

"Just keep going," Katie commanded.

"Well, then Carlos' family came in and Carlos got to hold you." Kendall said, "that's where that one picture is from. Then Carlos almost dropped you and wasn't aloud to hold you for another couple months. Then, Logan and his parents came in and Logan was to scared to hold you. But after a little while I got him to agree and he held you. Then, James went in with his parents and James held you, and then they all left. A nurse came in and took pictures of us which are the pictures in the kitchen. Then I gave you the gifts I had for your zeroist birthday."

"Zeroist?" Katie asked.

"That's what I called it." Kendall told her.

"What were the gifts?"

"Well, I don't know if you knew this, but I saved up money when mom and dad first told me I was getting a baby sister, and I bought Mr. Monkey."

"You got me Mr. Monkey?" Katie asked.

"Yup!" Kendall said. Mr. Monkey was Katie's favorite stuffed animal that she slept with every night, "And I forgot, I brought him here this morning but I forgot to give him to you."

Kendall got up and went to the corner and pulled out an old, worn out monkey.

"Thank you!" Katie held him tight then grabbed Kendall's hand again.

"I also got you a kit-kat because I didn't know babies couldn't eat candy. I was really disappointed when mom told me that, and this is gross, but I still have it."

"You have an eleven year old kit kat!" Katie asked, "Thats disgusting!"

"I know. Then I also got you a ring, because girls like jewelry. It obviously didn't fit you, and I still have that too." Kendall said.

"Can I have it?"

"Yeah, as soon as I get home." Kendall said, "so then, we kind of just sat around and talked and watched some TV. Mom and you had to stay at the hospital overnight so me and dad slept with mom, but you had to sleep in a different room. And that's pretty much it."

"Thanks." Katie said, "I like that story."

Before Kendall could respond, his cell phone rang, "One sec." he said, "Its Logan."

"Hello?"

"Kendall where are you?"

"I'm with Katie, sorry."

"Did you sneak in again?" Logan asked.

"No, but Doctor Thomas wanted me to come because Katie was throwing up again."

"Is she okay?"

"I think she might be sick," Kendall told him.

"Check."

Kendall rolled his eyes, pushed Katie's bangs out of the way, and felt her forehead, "She's a little warm."

"Is she sleeping?"

"No, she's awake."

"Maybe she should sleep." Logan suggested.

"Alright, thanks Logan, bye."

"Bye."

"Sorry," Kendall said, "oh and I forgot to ask if you were felling okay?"

"I guess so, why?"

"Well, you were throwing up." Kendall said.

"Oh yeah, well I feel pretty good, but I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah, maybe you should get some sleep."

"Okay, are you leaving?" Katie asked.

"Nope!" Kendall said, "I'll be sleeping in this chair so you can wake me up if you need me."

"Thanks Kendall," she said.

Katie fell asleep quickly, and Kendall eventually fell asleep in his chair. But it felt like right when he fell asleep, Katie woke him up.

"Kendall!" she whispered, poking him.

"Mhm?"

"Kendall?" she said.

"What?"

"I had a nightmare," she said, "C-can you lay in my bed with me?"

"I don't know if I'll fit," Kendall said, "Do you want me to try?"

She nodded and moved over in her bed. It was pretty big and Kendall ended up fitting next to her. He took her hand under the blanket and gave her a kiss on the cheek before laying back down and falling asleep.

Katie snuggled up next to her brother and thought about how lucky she was to have him.

"I love you Kendall," she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

**Were you expecting that? Yeah, probably not. Was it a stupid idea? Let me know! Please review! 3 thanks for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so first, I am sooo sorry I haven't updating in like a week or something! I have been extremely busy. So, I hope you like this!**

Carlos jumped out of bed at 5:00 and ran to Logan. He jumped right onto him, "WAKE UP!" he screamed.

"Carlos, can't you just wake people up the normal way by shaking them?" Logan groaned.

"No!" Carlos said back, "now I have to wake James up!" Carlos got off of Logan and ran and jumped on James, "Wake up!" he screamed again.

"Carlos, can't you just wake people up the normal way by shaking them?" James asked.

"Wow!" Carlos said, "That's exactly what Logan said! Let's see if Kendall says it too!" he turned towards Kendall's bed and started running but stopped right before jumping on it, "Where's Kendall?" he asked.

"Oh, Kendall never came back up," Logan told them, "He's already with Katie. She threw up again last night."

"Ew!" Carlos said, "Did he ever change out of those clothes?"

"He hasn't changed since he went to bed on Katie's birthday." Logan said.

"That's like three days!" James said, "and he hasn't showered either! I feel disgusting when I look at him!"

"Well, we better bring him some clothes because we all know he isn't going to come home and shower." Logan said.

Carlos went to Kendall's drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, "What about...underwear?" Carlos asked.

Logan and James looked at each other, then back at Carlos, "He can come home for that himself," they said.

"Okay! Now let's go!" Carlos ran out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing three bananas and throwing them at Logan and James as they came out.

They walked to the bus stop and waited. It wasn't long until the bus came and soon, they were getting off at the stop closest to the hospital, and walking to the hospital. They went right up to room 209 and quietly opened the door.

They went in and saw Kendall squished in Katie's bed with her. He had his arm over her body and she was snuggled up with him.

As soon as they took one more step, Katie opened her eyes, "Hey guys," she said. Her voice was scratchy and she sounded tired.

"Sorry Katie," Logan said, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, just tired," Katie closed her eyes and snuggled back up with Kendall.

"Katie, should we leave?" James asked before she fell asleep.

"No," she mumbled, "Stay. Unless you want to leave."

"Okay," they all sat down in the chairs and waited for Katie to fall back asleep.

"Okay, this is just too cute!" Carlos stood up and started taking pictures of Katie and Kendall from all different angles.

"You're such a girl Carlos!" James teased.

"Hey! I'm just going to send these to Mrs. Knight so she can see what a good brother Kendall is being!" Carlos said.

"Sure," Logan said sarcastically.

"I am!" Carlos said before taking one more picture and sitting in between Logan and James, holding out his phone so they could see, "Contacts...Mama Knight...new message...send photo," he said the steps as he did them, "Now," he began to type, "Dear Mrs. Knight, I just wanted to show you how good of a brother Kendall is being. He stayed with Katie last night and even slept in the uncomfortable bed with her. We hope you can come home soon! We love you! Love, Carlos!" he read aloud when he was finished.

"You're still going to keep the pictures on your phone," James said.

"Hey do you guys remember that time we had to wear dangerously tight pants?" Carlos asked, changing the subject.

"That was not fun!" Logan said, "And then we..." Logan stopped when he noticed Kendall waking up, "Be quiet guys!" he whispered.

Kendall's eyes slowly opened, but he didn't see Carlos, Logan and James. He looked at Katie and moved her brown hair out of her eyes.

They were all silent, as they watched Kendall stare at Katie. They were about to get up and leave the room, but then Carlos farted as loud ad he possibly could.

Kendall looked over and laughed, "Excuse you Carlos."

"What makes you think it was me?" Carlos asked.

"Excuse you Carlos." Kendall repeated.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Sorry I didn't come back up last night. I was..." Kendall didn't know how to tell them, "Can you help me get Katie's arm off? I have to get out of this bed and I have something to tell you. And Carlos, I think you broke your record that fart was very loud and it smells horrible!"

James stood up and carefully took Katie's arm, moving it so Kendall could get up. Once he was out of the bed, he sat in the chair across from Logan Carlos and James.

"What did you need to tell us?" Carlos asked.

"Last night..." Kendall had no idea how he was supposed to tell them. He didn't ever want to speak of it again, "Last night I was just sitting in the lobby and then I saw Jett out at the pool so went out but he was on the phone. I...started spying on him and I heard him say that he paid someone to go through that red light." he said quickly.

"What?" James whispered after a moment of silence.

"And he went to the news station and told them it was all your fault." Kendall said, looking at Logan.

Logan slumped into his seat a little, "Why?" he asked quietly.

"Well, he got someone to hurt Katie so I wouldn't talk to Jo. He thought I would be to distracted by Katie." Kendall told them, "and he told the news station it was your fault because then all the fans would hate me for hating you and I would have to go back to Minnesota."

"So now what?" Carlos asked, "his plan didn't work...except the news thing, but we can easily fix that."

"We can't talk to Jo. At all." Kendall said, "Jett said that if we talk to Jo, he'll hurt Katie even more."

"What about Camille?" Logan asked.

"He didn't say anything about Camille," Kendall assured him, "Just stay away from Jo."

"I'm so sorry Kendall," Logan said, "We know you really like Jo."

"It's okay," Kendall said, "We'll figure something out eventually.

"Wait!" James interrupted, "Can't we call the police?"

"Jett told me not to because he could hurt Katie," Kendall said sadly.

"But what if he hurts Katie just because he hates you?" Carlos asked, "Do you think he would do that?"

"I don't know, but just to be sure, at least one of us has to be with Katie at all times!" Kendall said.

"Got it!" Logan Carlos and James said together.

They sat in silence for a while before Carlos grabbed the bag of clothes for Kendall, "We brought you some clothes Kendall," he told him, "You should change because there is still throw up on your shirt."

Kendall laughed a little, "Thanks Carlos."

"Yeah, and when you go home, you have to take a shower!" James said, "Your grossing me out!"

"Okay I will," Kendall agreed, "I'm starting to gross myself out."

"Just clean up a little in the bathroom," James said, "And don't come back until you don't look like a hobo."

Kendall nodded and left the room. Right after the door shut, Carlos's phone started ringing. "Its Jo!" he said worriedly.

"Don't answer it!" James and Logan said at the same time.

"But I feel bad not answering her call!"

"Well you're going to feel even worse when Kendall kills you for talking to her when he told us not to!" Logan said, "And you're going to feel even worse than that when Jett hurts Katie!"

"He won't be able to get to Katie!" Carlos said, "Can't we just tell her the whole situation?"

"No!" they yelled.

"Fine!" Carlos sent Jo to voicemail then covered his face with his hands, "She's going to hate me!" he cried.

"Carlos!" James yelled, "Once we get someone to tell Jo about all this, she will understand and she won't hate you!"

"Okay, she better not!" Carlos said.

And that's when Kendall ran in yelling, "Jett's here!"

**I just want to say thank you to whoever is following this story or favorited it or is reading it and everything! I never ever expected people to actually like this. So thanks! Please reviewwww!**


	14. Chapter 14

**WAZZAAAAA! Anyone know what that is? Heheehehehh. So I'm watching Charlie St. Cloud and it's reminding me of this story kinda! I'm not going to say why just in case no one saw it...so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapterrrr!**

"Jett's here!" Kendall screamed.

"What!" Carlos yelled back, "Are you serious? Where is he?"

"I was about to go into the bathroom and I saw Jett talking to Doctor Thomas and I saw Doctor Thomas point towards Katie's room! He was about to come towards Katie's room but then someone ran into him so I ran back here! I have no idea what he's doing here!" Kendall said in one breath, "Did you guys talk to Jo at all?"

"No!" they all said, "Did you do anything to him last night?" Logan asked.

"I pushed him into the pool!"

"Well we can't let Jett get to Katie!" James said, "We all know he could really hurt her!"

"Jett's here?"

They all turned around to see Katie awake with a terrified look. She was squeezing her monkey and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Katie, Jett won't get in here don't worry," Kendall said, going over to hug her, "I broke my promise once and I'm not going to break it again!"

"Please don't let him hurt me!" she cried.

"Katie, I'm going to go get him to leave okay?" Kendall said gently.

"Kendall, stay here with Katie. Let us go." James said.

"Fine, but make sure he knows never to come back here until Katie is gone." Kendall said.

They all nodded and left the room.

"Why does Jett want to hurt me?" Katie asked quietly, "I never did anything to him."

"Yeah but I did," Kendall said, "He knows hurting you will hurt me a lot and I'm so sorry. He just wants to date Jo."

"Just don't let him hurt me," Katie whispered, hugging Kendall tightly.

"I won't," Kendall whispered back, "I won't."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

James Carlos and Logan marched down the hallway. They could see Jett brushing the dirt off his jacket and smiling at a fan. They looked at each other and then began to walk forward.

"Oh hey Jett!" James said, acting like they knew nothing, "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Oh, you guys are here." Jett said, "Where's Kendall?"

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked, ignoring Jett's question.

"Oh, I don't know," Jett replied, "I stopped by to see some fans, and maybe say hello to Kendall's sister." he lied, "I'm very sorry about that by the way."

"Sorry?" Carlos folded his arms, "So you regret hurting Katie?"

"What?" Jett's smile faded and he had a confused look.

"We know everything, Jett." James copied Carlos's actions and folded his arms, "And we aren't happy about it."

"You can't do anything to me! You have fans that are also fans of New Town High! You wouldn't want to disappoint them, would you?" Jett teased.

"We don't care about our fans at the moment," Logan did as James and Carlos did and folded his arms as well, "All we care about is Katie!"

Jett rolled his eyes, "Whatever, but you still better stay away from Jo!"

James Carlos and Logan ignored him and turned back around towards Katie's room. They began walking back to her room, stopping at her door to make sure Jett left. Once they were sure he was gone, they opened the door, and joined Katie and Kendall.

When they went in, Katie and Kendall were just sitting, holding hands and staring at them.

"He's gone." James said.

Kendall and Katie both let out a sigh of relief, "He won't come back will he?" Katie asked.

"He better not." Carlos said, "I think we told him, but we should still stay away from Jo."

"I'm hungry." Katie said randomly.

"Should we get you some food?" Kendall asked.

Katie nodded, "Can you get me a kit-kat? And some applesauce?"

Kendall smiled. He knew exactly why she wanted a kit-kat. "I'll get it," he offered, "You guys stay here."

Kendall left the room and Carlos took his spot next to Katie, "Have you been feeling better?"

"Yeah, but it still hurts sometimes." she answered.

"Is there anything you want to do while your waiting?" James asked.

"Well, I still haven't talked to my mom," Katie said, "Can someone call her?"

James nodded and pulled out his phone, "Here," he handed his phone over after dialing the number.

Katie waited for her mother to answer patiently. After 5 rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Katie?" her mother's voice sounded scratchy and tired, and she knew she would start crying any minute, "Katie, are you alright? Why haven't you called earlier? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mom. I'm sorry I didn't call," she said, "I've just been really tired."

"Katie I'm so sorry I'm not there! I'm trying my hardest, but it just snowed here and the airlines are shut down." Mrs. Knight explained.

"It's alright, mom. Kendall's here, and so are James and Carlos and Logan."

"Well are you feeling okay?" her mother asked, worry etched in her voice.

"Yeah, I've been feeling better." Katie lied. She felt the same, but she got used to the pain, so she hasn't complained as much.

"Katie, I'm so sorry," Mrs. Knight said, catching the lie, "But you don't have to hide your pain. Tell Kendall or any of the guys. Or tell the doctor and he can give you some medicine."

"Alright, but the only medicine they give me is through shots." Katie told her.

"Oh, well, maybe you can get over your fear."

"Maybe, but Kendall is always here with me when I get the shots, so it's okay."

"Well that's good." Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom, I think I'm going to go. I'm using James's phone." Katie said.

"Okay, bye, I love you." Mrs. Knight said.

"I love you too mom."

"Tell the boys I said I love them."

"Okay, bye mom." Katie hung up the phone and handed it back to James, "Thanks."

"No problem!" James took the phone and stuffed it into his pocket.

Just then, Kendall came back in holding a kit-kat and a cup of applesauce.

"Here you go!" Kendall gave Katie the food and she quickly ate the applesauce, and then ate the kit-kat.

"Katie, you should eat more," Carlos said, "You eat like a Viking now!"

"Coming from the Viking no matter how often he eats!" Katie said.

"Well then!" Carlos held his hands up, showing he was insulted.

"Hey, I'm going to call Camille and ask if she can come over so we can explain everything to her." Kendall said.

"Good idea," Logan agreed, "Katie, I don't want it to seem like I was listening to you and your mom's conversation, but maybe you should get some medicine and rest." he suggested.

Katie sighed, "Fine."

Logan pressed the call button and they patiently waited for Doctor Thomas to come. After a few minutes, he came in and gave Katie medicine, and before they knew it, she was peacefully sleeping.

Kendall pulled out his phone and called Camille.

"Hello?"

"Camille?"

"It's Jo."

Kendall hung up the phone faster than he ever imagined he could.

"What?" James asked.

"Jo answered!" Kendall began panicking.

"Calm down!" Carlos said, "All you said was 'Camille?' and I'm sure Jett won't know anyway."

"Well, how am I going to talk to Camille then?" Kendall asked, "And Jo is going to hate me!"

"Not when we do talk to Camille and she explains it to her!" James assured him, "Don't worry, she'll understand!"

"Alright, well how are we going to get to Camille?" Kendall asked.

"Did Jett say anything about us talking to her?" Logan asked.

"No, but I don't think he wants you talking to her either." Kendall said, "And just in case..."

"Well, let me call and I'll just ask to talk to Camille. It will be fine." Logan said.

"Fine, here," Kendall gave Logan his phone and Logan called Camille again.

"Hello?"

"Jo?"

"No it's Camille. Why did Kendall hang up on her?"

"Long story." Logan said.

"Well, she's kind of mad. She's on her way over."

"What!" Logan yelled.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"Camille, you have to stop her and get over here."

"Why can't Jo come?"

"Just don't let her come! We'll explain when you get here!" Logan said.

"But-"

"Just hurry!" Logan hung up and turned to his friends, "Jo is mad at you and she's coming here!" Logan said to Kendall.

"Great!" Kendall cried, "Jo's mad at me and now she's gonna mess everything up!"

"Just calm down!" Logan said, "Camille is going to fix it!"

"She better!" Kendall mumbled.

**Yeah, so I don't really like this chapter. Oh and I had to put Mrs. Knight and Katie in it on the phone cuz I just realized they never talked to each other. Ohhh and I need a suggestion for IF Jett gets to Katie. Heheheh I'm kinda evil I guess. So any suggestions for something that should happen? Just to get this story more exciting! Sooo thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Please review! :) thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellooooo! I'm so sorry for not updating very much, but you know it's the holidays so I'm super busy! I just have so much to do. But I hope you like this chapter!**

The boys waited for Camille to arrive at the hospital. The whole time Kendall was writing a note down for Jo. He didn't want her to hate him, and he knew she would believe that he loves her with a note.

Once Kendall finished the note, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kendall! It's Camille! I couldn't stop Jo! I'm sorry!"

"Wait, is she here?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I got here right after her and I can see her now," Camille answered.

"Get her into the bathroom or something and get in here fast! Tell her you'll be back to explain in like ten minutes!"

Kendall hung up and started pacing.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Camille couldn't stop Jo," he explained, "She's trying to stop her from coming in here but I'm just really nervous!"

"I know, I'm nervous too." Logan said, "But Camille will be able to stop her, trust me."

"I hope." Kendall muttered.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Camille ran down the hall towards Jo. She easily caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Jo, wait!" she yelled. She pulled her off into the bathroom that was just down the hall from Katie's room.

"Camille, I'm going to talk to Kendall!" Jo said with a little bit of anger in her voice, "He is clearly mad at me and I'm going to find out why!"

"He's not mad at you!" Camille said, "Please just stay and wait in here. I'm going to find out what they need me to tell you and then I'll come back and let you know. Kendall told me it's really important but he can't tell you, I have to tell you."

"Fine," Jo grumbled, "But hurry up."

"You have to promise you'll stay in here." Camille said.

Jo nodded, "I promise."

Camille left the bathroom and quickly went down the hall to Katie's room. She knocked on the door and almost immediately Kendall opened the door, looking worried and scared.

"I got Jo to stay in the bathroom, but she won't stay for long," Camille said quickly, "Now what is it?"

"Okay, get in here." Kendall said, pulling her into Katie's room. He took a deep breath, "I was sitting by the pool and I heard Jett talking on the phone. He paid someone to go through the red light so Katie would get hurt and I would be so distracted that I wouldn't date Jo. He also told the news station that all of this was Logan's fault because then all the fans would hate me and I would have to go back to Minnesota. I got in a fight with him and he told me if I talk to Jo, he'll hurt Katie. I can't let that happen so I need you to explain it to Jo because I can't."

Camille's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

Kendall nodded sadly, "Please take this note to Jo," he handed her the note he wrote, "Just tell her that I'm sorry, I love her, and that I'll fix this."

Camille nodded and gave Kendall a hug, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not you fault," Kendall whispered back, "And thank you. You're really helping me a lot."

Camille gave them all a small smile and made her way back to Jo. She went into the bathroom and looked around for Jo, but she couldn't find her.

"Jo?" she called out, but there was no answer. "Jo!"

Camille was about to leave the bathroom when she heard a soft whimper come from the last stall. She went to the last stall and saw Jo sitting on the ground, crying.

"Jo what's wrong?"

Jo sniffled, "K-Kendall h-hates me, doesn't he?"

"No, of course not! Why would you think that?" Camille asked.

"He d-didn't want t-to talk to m-me and h-he hung up o-on me and...and.." Jo stopped when she felt Camille wrap her arms around her.

"Jo, Kendall just explained everything to me. He doesn't hate you,"

Camille assured her, "Something just...happened."

"To Katie?" Jo's sadness was replaced with worry when the thought of something happening to Katie came to her.

"Not exactly." Camille said.

"Then what?"

"Kendall told me that Jett paid someone to get in a car accident with Logan and Katie so Katie would get hurt." Camille explained.

"Why?" Jo whispered after a moment of silence.

"So Kendall would be so distracted by Katie he would stop talking to you." Camille told her, "And Jett told the news station all that stuff they said."

Jo felt like she was going to fall over, "Why couldn't Kendall tell me?"

"He's not aloud to talk to you." Camille said, "Jett told him if he talks to you, he'll hurt Katie."

Jo went over to the wall and slid down so she was sitting on the floor, "This is all my fault!" she mumbled.

"No it's not!" Camille argued.

"Yes it is! Kendall hates me now and so does everyone else! It's all my fault!"

"Jo, it's not your fault! It's not anyone's fault!" Camille said, "Jett is just a big jerk and if it's anyone's fault it would be his."

"No-"

"Jo, Kendall gave me this note for you. Here," Jo handed her the note Kendall had written.

"Dear Jo," she read out loud, "I'm really sorry about all of this. I just want you to know that I love you so much and I'll fix this. Camille probably told you about everything already, and I just cant risk Katie getting hurt. I'm sorry. James, Carlos, Logan and I are trying to find a way to fix this and get Jett out of the way so please forgive us. And Camille, if we stop answering your calls and if we ignore you, we're sorry. The only reason we will do that is if Jett tells us we can't talk to you anymore. We're really, really, really sorry to both of you. We love you guys so much, and we'll fix this. Love, Kendall."

They were silent for a while. Both girls were sitting on the bathroom floor crying.

"I have to see him!" Jo said.

"What? No, Jo you can't!" Camille stood up after Jo and started to follow her out.

"I have to!" she cried.

"Jo, you can't! Katie will get hurt!" Camille grabbed her arm but she shook it off and dashed out of the bathroom.

Jo ran to Katie's room, ignoring Camille's calls from behind. She burst through the door and stared at Kendall, before crying really hard.

"Jo!" Kendall ran over and wrapped his arms around Jo, "Jo what are you doing here?"

"I-I I'm sorry!" she cried, "Its all my fault!"

"No it's not you fault Jo!" Kendall replied, "But you have to leave!"

Jo cried some more into Kendall's shirt. Then Kendall just pushed her out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Jo I'm sorry!" he yelled through the door, "You hve to leave now. I think I saw Jett! Just go! I love you!"

They heard Jo run off to somewhere then Kendall turned back to his friends.

"Did you really see Jett?" Carlos asked.

"I think so!" Kendall ran to Katie's bed and sat next to her. She was still sleeping and he wanted to stay close to her just in case.

"Do you want me to go check?" James asked.

Kendall nodded and James went out of the room. He walked down the hall. He could see Jo and Camille in the waiting room crying together, and as much as he hated it, he tried to ignore them. James looked all around the waiting but didn't see Jett. He went over to the big window that showed almost the whole parking lot, but he didn't see Jett's car. He looked around one more time before going back to his friends to assure them Jett wasn't there.

Too bad Jett was really sneaky.

**Uhhh ohh! Soo, I know this was short. Sorry :\ I don't know when the next chapter will be up either. Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Most of this chapter is just boring and I needed to add parts in it because it was too short. So I'm sorry if you get really bored. And OMG! I have 67 reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story and everything especially 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right and TealMoose because they reviewed pretty much ever chapter and their reviews are long and really helpful so thanks! And if you aren't already, go read their stories cuz they are so good! One more thing. I have to say thank you to TealMoose again because she gave me the idea for this chapter! I hope you like it!**

James tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't sleep. Something felt wrong. Kendall was with Katie at the hospital again, but he felt like they needed to be there too.

He sat up and thought for a minute before getting out of bed and waking up Logan and Carlos.

"I think we should be with Kendall and Katie." he said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall sat next to Katie's bed staring at the floor. He had spent the whole day trying to come up with a plan to get Jett caught with Logan Carlos and James, but they couldn't think of anything. They were usually able to come up with plans so easily, but now when they really needed one, they were lost.

Kendall looked over at Katie who was sleeping peacefully. He was so happy Katie was starting to look better. Her hair was still stained with a little blood, she still had the huge casts on her arm and her leg and her other arm was still wrapped up, but other than that, she looked a lot better.

Kendall lay back in his chair and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep, but when he heard the doorknob turn, he looked up.

He watched as the door slowly opened and Jett came in carrying a bag. Then he saw Kendall and froze.

Kendall stood up, "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I saw you hugging Jo today!" Jett said.

"When?" Kendall tried to act like he didn't know what he was talking about, but he knew it wouldn't work.

"Earlier today!" Jett said, "And I know you did so don't act like you didn't!"

"Get out!" Kendall yelled.

"No."

Kendall ran up to Jett and punched him right in the nose.

"Hey!" Jett yelled, bringing his hand to his face. There was blood dripping down his nose, but he shook it off and pushed Kendall.

Kendall stumbled back almost onto Katie. He ran back to Jett and kicked him right in the spot boys don't want to be kicked.

Jett fell down to the ground, groaning, but came back up almost immediately. He brought fist back and slammed it into Kendall's face.

Kendall tried to hit back, but Jett punched him again. Kendall fell to the ground and Jett got on top of him. He grabbed his head and started slamming it into the ground. Kendall started to get dizzy. He grabbed Jett's arm and bit down hard on it. Jett didn't seem to notice and he punched Kendall one more time before Kendall finally shut his eyes, and saw darkness.

Jett picked up Kendall, who was now knocked out, and brought him over to the corner where the closet was. He put him in the closet then shut and locked the door. He walked back over to Katie, who was still asleep. He reached into his bag and pulled out a little bottle. He went over to where Katie's medicine was and poured it in. Jett waited a minute until everything started to work.

Once Jett finished his business, he left the hospital, pleased with himself.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

James Logan and Carlos walked to the bus stop quickly. Logan and Carlos didn't know what James was talking about at first when he said they should be with Katie and Kendall, but James explained to them that he felt like something was wrong.

They got on the bus and sat on the cold plastic seats.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Carlos asked James.

"I don't know," he replied, "Maybe it just felt weird not being with Kendall."

"Hey what time is it?" Logan asked

"Its 2:30 in the morning," Carlos said. They could tell he was annoyed that they had to go. He wasn't able to sleep at all, then once he fell asleep, James had waken him up.

"Sorry Carlos." James said.

The bus parked at their stop and they got off, walking towards the hospital. They went through the front doors, got in the elevator, went to their floor, and went up to the lady at the desk.

"Excuse me," Logan said, "Could we please see Katie Knight?"

"Its past visiting hours," the lady said, "But they are starting earlier today. They start at 4:00."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"They just start earlier on Wednesdays. I dot really know why," she said.

"Oh, well do you think we could just go in and see her? Please?" James asked.

"I can't let you do that." the lady said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, thank you." Logan said.

They walked away from the desk and went to the chairs.

"Now we aren't even aloud to go in! Thanks James," Carlos said sarcastically.

"Do you want to go get a corndog while we wait?" James suggested, "We only have to wait about an hour."

"Yeah!" Carlos brightened at the idea and they all went towards the cafeteria. They ordered 4 corndogs so Carlos could have two and then sat down at a table.

They sat in silence, eating their corndogs. Carlos finished both of his before James and Logan got halfway through theirs.

"Carlos, you should slow down a little," Logan said cautiously.

"I just thought if I ate my corndogs faster, time would go faster and we could see Katie." Carlos said.

"You always eat your corndogs that fast." James said.

"Whatever!" Carlos waved his hand at them, telling them he didn't care.

James put his corndog down on the table, "Okay something really seems off." he said.

"I know what you mean." Logan said, "Something kind of feels weird to me too."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I feel weird too." Carlos agreed.

"I don't know what's wrong, but we have to see Katie." James told them, "We can sneak in."

"They have security cameras. We'll just get caught." Logan said.

"We won't get caught until after we see Katie and see that her and Kendall are fine." Carlos reasoned.

"Yeah, let's go." Logan lead them out of the cafeteria and towards Katie's room. They looked around to make sure no one was around before entering the room.

But instead of seeing Kendall sitting in the plastic chair holding on to Katie, they saw an empty chair.

Kendall was no where to be seen.

And Katie's heart monitor was beeping like crazy.

**AHH! I guess that's kinda a cliff hanger. So I hope you liked that and thanks TealMoose for the idea :) please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**BOOM! Hello! Wasupp! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you likee ittt!**

Carlos Logan and James stood there for a moment, staring at Katie and the beeping heart monitor.

"Logan what do we do?" Carlos asked frantically.

Logan pressed the call button, "Besides that, I don't know!"

"You want to be a doctor, you have to know!" James yelled.

"I panic under pressure and right now I'm a little scared!" Logan said.

"What's wrong with her?" Carlos asked, tears escaping his eyes.

Before anyone could answer they heard a knock. They turned to the door but no one was there. They heard it again and looked towards the closet.

"Help!" they heard Kendall yell.

Logan went to the closet and opened it up to see Kendall, bruised and beat up.

"What happened?" Kendall yelled when he saw Katie.

"What happened to you?" Logan asked.

"FORGET ABOUT ME, HELP KATIE!" he screamed. He ran over to the bed and started banging on the call button. "Someone help her! What's wrong with her!" he screamed, "Katie! Katie, can you hear me?"

No answer.

"Katie!" Kendall started to shake her.

"Don't do that Kendall!" Logan said, "Doctor Thomas should be coming any second."

"Well he isn't here!" Kendall yelled, "Someone get help!"

Kendall listened to the crazy beeping of the heart monitor. Why was this happening? He couldn't control himself and he hit the side of the machine a few times as if it was broken and if he hit it, it would go back to normal.

"Katie! Wake up!" he begged, "Someone help her!" he tried pushing the call button again but no one came.

Carlos opened the door, "Help!" he screamed, "We need help please! Someone help us!"

A nurse heard him and came into the room. Her eyes went wide and she ran out of the room. A minute later she was back with Doctor Thomas and two other doctors.

"Help her!" Kendall yelled, "Please, what's wrong with her?" he cried, "Save her!"

"You need to leave!" a doctor yelled.

"No! I can't leave! I have to stay with Katie! Save her!" he yelled.

The nurse came over and gently pulled Kendall away, "Come on, you need to get out so they can save your sister," she said nicely.

"No, no I have to be with her!" he cried, "Please!"

"Come on Kendall," James took Kendall's arm and dragged him out of the room, "Kendall, they'll save her but you have to let them."

James got him out of the room and held him back when they shut the door. Kendall finally stopped trying to get away from James and he let go of him.

Kendall fell to his knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. Logan, Carlos and James got down with him and tried to comfort him.

"T-they h-h-have to s-save her-r!" he said between sobs, "S-save h-her p-please!"

"They will." Logan said, "Don't worry."

Logan Carlos and James tried to be strong for Kendall, but they were all crying too. What happened?

"Kendall, what happened to you?" James asked, "Why were you in the closet and why are you all beat up?"

Then it clicked in Kendall's brain. "Jett did this!" his sadness was suddenly replaced with anger. He looked like he could rip Jett's face off.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Jett came and he...he attacked me! A-and I don't remember anything after he was hitting my head against the floor." Kendall explained, "He had to have done this!"

"We have to tell someone!" Carlos said.

"It's my fault!" Kendall began to cry again, "If I had fought harder I could have beaten Jett!" he stood up and slammed his head into the wall.

"Kendall, don't do that!" Logan scolded him, "Your head is already bruised and you could hurt yourself."

"I don't care!" Kendall said angrily.

"Kendall maybe-" Carlos started but was cut off by Kendall.

"I am going to kill Jett!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Kendall, maybe you should wait until you know Katie is alright, then kill Jett." James suggested.

Kendall was surprised none of them told him he shouldn't kill Jett. Of course, he wasn't going to literally kill Jett. He was just going to hurt him so he would be stuck in the hospital for at least a year.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kendall whispered.

No one answered him and Kendall assumed they didn't hear him.

He turned around to face them, "Logan," he said a little louder, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Logan replied. A tear fell down his cheek and he reached out to hug Kendall, "I hope so." he said.

Kendall gratefully accepted the hug and wrapped his arms back around him. Soon, Carlos and James joined in and they stayed in a four way hug.

Finally, they pulled apart and decided to go ask the nurse what happened to Katie. They were still outside of Katie's room, so they went down the hall towards the desk.

"Excuse me?" Kendall said quietly, "C-could you tell us what happened to Katie?"

It was the same nurse that tried to get Kendall out of the room, and Kendall was glad because she was being nice to them ever since Katie got stuck here.

"Why haven't the doctors come out yet?" Kendall asked quietly.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." the nurse replied, "Why don't you boys sit over there and when we find out what happened we'll let you know."

"Thank you." they went over and sat in the uncomfortable, plastic chairs.

"Do you think it will take long?" Kendall asked.

"I honestly don't know," Logan said.

"I'm going to call my mom and tell her," Kendall said sadly. He pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" his mom said. Kendall felt bad. It was still really early and even earlier in Minnesota. His mother sounded tired.

"Mom?" Kendall felt like crying again, but he didn't want to scare his mom.

"Kendall? What is it, did something happen?"

"Um, yeah," he said.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know yet." Kendall said, "But something is wrong with Katie."

"What happened?" his mother's voice now sounded worried.

"The heart monitor...it was...beeping...a lot and..." Kendall started crying, "I'm sorry! It's my fault!"

"Kendall, it's not your fault. Whatever happened, I know it's not your fault."

"Mom, you have to get here!" he said, "Please!"

"I'm trying," Mrs. Knight said, "Now I need you to calm down okay? Are Logan Carlos and James with you?"

"Yeah," Kendall said, "But I want you here." he sounded like a lost little boy.

"Kendall, I'll look for a plane now. Call me if you find out anything."

"Okay, bye mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Kendall hung up and looked at his friends, "Thank you for saving Katie."

"What?" Carlos asked with a confused look.

"If you guys weren't here, Katie could have...you know," Kendall couldn't even get the word out, "I was locked in the closet. There was nothing I could have done. You came and saved her."

"Well, of course we would save her!" James said, "She's like our sister too."

"I know," Kendall smiled, "Thanks for being great brothers to her."

"Kendall, you're a great brother to her too!" Logan said.

"No I'm not! I'm a terrible brother! Look what happened to her because of me!" Kendall sighed, "You guys are great, though."

"Kendall, you've been sleeping in a plastic chair the past couple nights!" Logan argued, "You do so much for her!"

"Like what?"

"You take care of her every day, you let her sleep in your bed with you when she can't sleep, you sing to her all the time, you dedicated a song to her!" James exclaimed, "You have an eleven year old kit-kat, you got beat up for her, you broke up with your girlfriend for her-"

"That doesn't count, though!" Kendall interrupted, "Jett still hurt her."

"Whatever," James said, "The point is, your the best brother Katie could ever ask for."

"Maybe," Kendall said quietly.

"Kendall, when we can go in and see Katie again, we're going to ask her!" Carlos told him, "I'll bet you thirty bucks she'll say that you are the best brother in the whole entire world!"

"Thanks guys," Kendall gave them all a hug, "And I'm just wondering, why did you guys come here?"

"James woke us up saying he felt like something was wrong," Logan explained, "So we came here and eventually we all felt weird so we went to Katie's room and saw...that stuff."

"Wow, you guys are good!" Kendall said, smiling widely.

"Yeah," Carlos said quietly.

They sat in silence for a while before Kendall stood up, "I'm going to take a walk." he said.

"Do you want us to let you know if we're going to find anything out?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Kendall walked away and towards Katie's room. He went over to the small window and looked inside. He tried to see Katie, but there were doctors standing around her bed and he couldn't see. Soon, he couldn't see anything because of his tears.

Kendall stared at the doctors in Katie's room, wondering what could be happening. It's been almost 20 minutes and he knew they should have come out by now.

He slowly walked back to the small waiting room and sat back down with his friends. All he wanted to do at the moment, besides see Katie, was to go find Jett and teach him a lesson.

He sat, thinking of what he was going to do to Jett. He didn't have much time though, because before he could think of anything, a nurse appeared in front of him, ready to explain everything.

**Hmmm, what happened! Sorry to leave it right there! Soo uhh, I hope that was good! I don't know what else to say butttttt, please review! I'll update sooner :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Okay so first: I'm so sorry for not updating in like, forever! Second: I don't really like what happened in this chapter, soo, yeah but I didn't know what should happen. I hope you like it! And thanks for reading! :)**

Kendall stared up at the nurse, ready to hear everything, but at the same time, not ready.

"Your Kendall, right?" the nurse asked. It was a different nurse that they had never met.

Kendall nodded, "I-is she alright?" he asked quietly.

"Well-" she started.

"Wait!" Kendall interrupted, "I-I don't know if I can hear it! I-if my friends don't mind, can you maybe tell them and they can tell me?"

Carlos Logan and James all nodded and Kendall looked up at the nurse.

"Alright," she said, "It should only take about five minutes."

Kendall stood up an walked away. The nurse probably didn't understand, but he didn't want to hear the news from a stranger who would just act like it meant nothing. He wanted to hear it from someone who would tell him gently and, if it was bad, comfort him if he got upset.

He walked out of the waiting room, but stopped before turning a corner. He looked back at the nurse and his friends and felt like he was going to fall over at the sight.

The nurse was only talking for about a minute, but Kendall could already tell it wasn't good. Carlos had his head in his hands and he was shaking with sobs. James was shaking his head back and forth repeatedly as if she was telling a lie. Logan was just staring straight ahead at the nurse, listening to her talk, but even from far away Kendall could tell Logan wanted to cry.

He turned back around and tried not to think about what could have happened to Katie, but he couldn't keep the terrible thoughts out of his head.

He continued to walk around the building before he decided he should go back to his friends. He slowly walked down one last hallway and back to the waiting room. He saw Carlos, being the most sensitive out of the four, crying into Logan's shoulder. James was trying to comfort him, but he was failing because he was crying himself. Logan was crying too, but not as hard as the other two.

"Um...guys?" Kendall said quietly when he reached his friends, "What-what's wring with her?"

Carlos immediately straightened up and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He knew he had to be strong for Kendall, so he couldn't cry.

Logan and James also wiped their tears away and Logan moved a chair so it was facing all three of them, "Kendall, sit down," he commanded.

Kendall did as he was told and sat in the cold plastic chair, "I-is Katie alright?" he whispered.

"Kendall, the doctors obviously don't know how this happened, but we do," Logan began, "they said that the medicine they gave her wasn't the right kind, but we think Jett put something inside it. They told us that whatever was wrong with the medicine, gave her an infection, and..."

"What?" Kendall whispered, "What's wrong with her?" a single tear slid down his cheek, but he didn't care.

"Kendall," Logan continued, "She got really sick and...she's...in a coma."

Kendall started shaking his head like James did, "No, no she's not in a coma! She can't be! They have to help her! There has to be some way to help her!"

"Kendall, calm down," James said gently, "She might wake up."

"But she might not!" Kendall cried, "Why aren't they helping her?"

"Kendall, they'll try everything, don't worry." Logan said.

"They have to save her! She has to wake up!"

"Kendall, we just have to hope she will wake up, but there's not much they can do," James said.

"Well...can we see her?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan said, "Why don't we go find Doctor Thomas and find out."

Kendall nodded and they all stood up to find the doctor.

"Thanks guys," Kendall gave them all a hug, "Thank you for telling me and everything."

"Anytime," they said together before going off to find Doctor Thomas.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall walked back over to Carlos Logan and James who were patiently waiting off to the side while he talked to Doctor Thomas.

"What did he say?" Logan asked.

"He said that they found something in the medicine and they're trying to find out what it is." Kendall told them.

"Did you tell him Jett put something in there?" Logan asked.

"No, I didn't think they would believe me and I wanted to hurt Jett first." he said fiercely.

"Are you allowed to stay with Katie tonight though?" James asked.

"No, but we can all go in and see her before we leave," Kendall answered sadly.

"Okay, let's go." Logan said.

They walked to Katie's room slowly. Carlos trailed behind Kendall Logan James, still not saying anything.

"Carlos," Kendall moved back so he was with Carlos, "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," Carlos said, "I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of," Kendall told him, "She could wake up," Kendall felt like such a hypocrite. First he was saying he was scared she wouldn't wake up, and now he was telling Carlos not to be scared, even though he was still terrified.

"Well, I want her to wake up now," Carlos said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"So do I," Kendall said, wrapping his arm around Carlos, "So do I."

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall watched his friends go into Katie's room, to afraid to go first. He watched as their expressions changed when they saw Katie and he was getting even more scared.

He slowly walked in and when he saw Katie, he almost fainted.

Katie looked so different from the last time Kendall saw her. Her face was pale, but at the same time looked a little green, there was another machine next to her bed which made her look even smaller, and the thing that scared him the most was the small tube under her nose that Kendall thought only old people needed.

"Oh my God," he whispered so quietly that it was barely audible.

Kendall was immediately at Katie's side, holding her hand, "Katie, can you hear me? Please wake up Katie! I need you to wake up!" Kendall cried, "I miss you already and I can't take it anymore! None of this should have happened and-"

"Kendall!" James stopped him, "Calm down. Just talk to Katie. Don't freak out or anything. Just talk to her like she's awake."

Kendall nodded, "Sorry."

"It's okay." James said, "We'll wait in the hallway."

"Okay, thanks guys," Kendall turned back around to Katie and took her hand in his, "Katie, first I want to say I'm sorry. I should have been able to beat Jett. If you were awake, you would probably be making fun of me right now since I have a black eye," a tiny smile made its way onto his face, but then disappeared, "Um, Katie, I really need you to wake up. I don't know if I can live without you." he continued, "Of course, you're still alive, but I can't hear your voice or your laugh, or see you smile...and, it's killing me. You should be awake right now, laughing, watching TV, throwing up on me, anything. Just, please wake up." Kendall gave her hand a tiny squeeze, "I don't even know how this happened, but I love you so much, and as soon as you wake up, I'm going to do anything you want with you and for you. But you have to wake up first, okay?" Kendall stood up and kissed Katie's forehead, "I love you." he whispered.

Kendall went into the hallway and got his friends, "Do you guys want to go in?"

"Can I go?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." James said.

Carlos stood up and went into Katie's room. Even though he already saw Katie, he was surprised by the way she looked. He wasn't expecting it.

"H-hey Katie." he walked towards her bed and sat down, taking her hand, "Uh, I don't really know what to say, but I really want you to wake up. And I know Kendall Logan and James want you to wake up too."

He watched as she lay perfectly still, not saying anything back to him.

"Um, d-do you know why the chicken crossed the road?"

No answer.

"T-to get to the other side!" he laughed nervously, "And d-do you know why the elephant crossed the road?"

No answer.

"To find the chicken." he said sadly, "I guess it's not that funny. Well, you have to wake up Katie. You have to get better and come home with us. Everything is really different without you and we all really miss you." Carlos wiped away a stray tear, "I love you Katie." he gave Katie a soft kiss on her forehead, just like Kendall and then left.

"Someone else can go," Carlos whispered when he got to his friends.

James stood up and went inside Katie's room. He slowly made his way over to her bed and sat down, holding her hand, "Hey Katie," he said, "I don't know if you can hear me, but you have to get better alright? This is all Jett's fault, and he isn't going to just get away with this." James told her, "We're all going to hurt him and he'll get caught, don't worry." James was silent for a while before speaking up again, "So, um, I have a confession to make. You might already know, but when I was with you that first day you got stuck here, and you were squeezing my hand really hard, it actually did hurt. A lot."

James stared at Katie, waiting for her to open her eyes and start making fun of him for being such a baby, but she never did.

"So anyway," James continued, "We all want you to wake up, so please if you can, wake up. I love you so much and I know everyone else does too. Your like my sister and I'm kind of jealous of Kendall because he gets to be your real brother. Just know we all love you," James gave Katie a kiss in the exact same spot as Carlos and Kendall had.

He slowly walked out of the room, looking back at Katie as he left. He approached his friends and wiped away his tears, "Go ahead Logan."

Logan got up and went to see Katie. He stood outside the door for a while, just like he did the first time. He waited a few minutes before entering the room and sitting next to Katie. He took her limp hand in his and stared at her for a while before finally getting the courage to speak.

"Hi Katie, what's up?" he asked sadly.

"Nothing Logan, what's up with you?" he said in a high pitched voice, pretending to be Katie.

"Just sitting here with you..." he stared down at his hands, embarrassed at what he just did even though no one would ever know.

"Katie," he said, "I don't think you were awake when Kendall and Jett were fighting, but Kendall is really upset he didn't win. He really tried hard and you'll know when you wake up and see him. Jett beat him up pretty bad and he hates himself now. Not because he lost the fight, but because he almost lost you." Logan took a deep breath, "Remember when I thought this was all my fault? Well now I know it's not, it's Jett's fault. But now that Kendall lost, he thinks it's all his fault. We all know it's not. Jett's just a little bit stronger than Kendall. We all know Kendall tried to beat him. He tried to protect you. He just couldn't though. Don't be mad at him. It's not his fault. And we all know your going to wake up and get better. I love you Katie, always remember that. We all love you, so you have to wake up soon okay?" Logan gave Katie a soft kiss on top of Kendall Carlos and James's and left Katie's room.

"I think I'm just going to go in one more time," Kendall said when Logan got back, "I forgot to say something to Katie."

He ran back to Katie's room as fast as he could. "Katie," he said, taking her hand, "I just forgot to tell you that I'm going to get Jett back for what he did to you. You didn't deserve this, but he does."

Kendall felt a tear drip off his chin as he leaned down and gave Katie one last kiss. He stood up and was about to leave when he saw Katie's monkey on the ground next to the bed. He picked up Mr. Monkey and put him in Katie's arms where he belonged.

Kendall turned back around to leave, but stopped at the door and said, "I love you Baby Sister."

But of course, Katie didn't say, "I love you Big Brother," back.

**Was that too sad? I don't know. So, again, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I'm going to try my hardest to update more, but I'm still super busy. But I hope you liked that and it would mean soo much if you reviewed! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, so you know in chapter 10 when I had that little thing with Kendall running into that random girl? Well I was going to make something out of that, but I forgot to soo whatever...lol. Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! Please enjoy!**

"I think I'm going to take a shower," Kendall said when they got back to the Palm Woods.

"That's a good idea," James said, "Your starting to smell really bad!"

"Thanks James," Kendall said sarcastically.

"Hey, Kendall," Logan stopped him before He could leave, "Do you want to try to come up with a plan tonight for Jett, or do you want to just go to sleep?"

"Oh we are definitely coming up with a plan tonight. And it has to be really good!" Kendall told them.

"Do you want us to start while your in the shower?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Kendall said before walking down the hallway into the bathroom.

He quickly grabbed a towel and turned the water on. He felt for the right temperature, but before getting in, he changed his mind and turned the water as cold as it could go. If Katie had to suffer, so did he.

He got in the shower and felt his body go numb, but he couldn't change the temperature. He wouldn't. And he didn't.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Why is this so hard?" James cried.

The boys had been sitting, thinking of a plan for Jett for almost an hour, but they couldn't think of anything.

"Well, we all want Jett to get hurt," Logan said, "But we have to get him to admit that he did all this first. He won't admit it if we hurt him."

"Yes, but how do we get him to admit it?" Carlos asked.

"We have to get inside his head somehow," Kendall told them, "If only Katie was here. She's great at getting inside people's heads."

"Don't think about Katie right now," Logan commanded, "Think about destroying Jett!"

"Wait," James stopped them, "What about Jo? Jett would get arrested right?"

"Yeah, probably," Logan said, "He pretty much tried to kill Katie. Twice."

"Yeah, so if Jett gets arrested, it would ruin Jo's career. New Town High will have to be canceled." James reasoned.

"Who cares!" Kendall exclaimed, "This is partly Jo's fault for not staying away when we told her to! She had to come along and hug me and not leave and Jett saw us! That's the reason Katie is in the coma!"

"I agree with Kendall," Carlos said, "But I can't believe you just said that Kendall. You were crazy about Jo!"

"I know," Kendall said sadly, "I mean, I still love her, but I'm kind of mad at her right now. And she could get a part in another show."

"That's true," Logan said, "But, why don't we get some sleep so we can see Katie in the morning, then we can think some more."

They all nodded and headed for their room. They got into bed, but as soon as the light was off, Kendall remembered something.

"Wait! I forgot to call my mom! She's probably freaking out right now!"

"Well then go into the hallway and call her!" James said, showing he didn't want him making noise in their room.

Kendall grabbed his phone and ran out to the hallway. He dialed his mom and waited.

"Kendall? What is it? How's Katie?"

"Mom, you have to come home. Please, I can't take it any longer! I can't handle all of this! I need-"

"Kendall! Listen. I'm trying to come home, you know that. And even though I'm not there, I know your doing a great job with this. Sixteen year old boys should never have to worry about having their 10 year old sister in the hospital with their mother away." his mother said, "I know your staying with Katie every night and your helping her get through this. She's going to get better soon, don't worry."

"Mom, s-she's in a coma."

Kendall waited for his mother's comforting words to come so he could feel better, but it never came. She was silent. All Kendall could hear was muffled sobs.

"Mom?"

"H-how d-did she g-get in a c-c-co-c-"

"It's a really long story," Kendall said, "But it's my fault. I'm sorry!"

"W-what h-happened?"

"Mom, I really want to tell you, but it'll take a long time to explain everything. Can't we wait until you get here?" he asked, "It's almost 4:00 in the morning and visiting hours start again at 5:00 so I want to get some sleep."

"Alright, tell Katie...well, I mean, just tell her I love her."

"Alright, bye mom," Kendall hung up the phone, but before he could go to sleep his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Kendall? It's Kelly."

"Kelly? What are you doing up?"

"I heard about your sister and I figured you would be awake. Did I wake you up?" Kelly asked.

"No, but how did you hear about Katie already?" he asked, "Its only been a couple hours."

"It was on the news." Kelly told him.

"What? How did they find out so fast?"

"I don't know, but I'm so sorry, Kendall."

"Thanks Kelly. I really appreciate you calling."

"Well, I hope she wakes up." Kelly said.

"Thanks. Oh and when should we start recording again?" Kendall asked.

"Don't worry about that right now. Gustavo doesn't want to make you guys come back. He knows it's not fair."

"Yeah, but we've been taking a really long break. I feel kind of bad," Kendall said.

"Kendall, if anything, we should feel bad for you. Don't worry about it." Kelly said, "Is your mom still in Minnesota?"

"Yeah, she can't find a flight." he answered.

"Oh, well, I hope she finds one soon. But I'll let you get some sleep," Kelly said.

"Thanks, Kelly. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kendall hung up and quickly went back to his room so he could get some sleep. But it felt like only five seconds went by before he heard his alarm go off.

Groaning, he hit the button on his alarm clock and laid back down. Five seconds later he remembered why he was waking up so early and he jumped out of bed and quickly woke up James Carlos and Logan. None of them bothered getting dressed or eating breakfast they just ran to the hospital.

Once they arrived, all they wanted to hear was that Katie woke up, but no, of course she didn't.

They all sat around Katie's bed, taking turns holding her hand and talking to her. They eventually got into a conversation about Jett and how they needed a plan.

"Katie, we need someone with a devious mind like you," Kendall said, "We were hoping you could help us when you wake up."

"Yeah, so you have to wake up soon if you want us to get Jett back!" Carlos told her.

"You probably already know that Jett is the reason all of this happened," James said, "So we're going to make him regret it."

"He thinks his plan to hurt you is perfect!" Logan said, "Well actually it was a pretty good plan because this whole thing...I mean I would never do a plan like this and...never mind. But he doesn't know we are the masters at coming up with plans!"

"Just don't worry Katie, he's gonna pay for this," Kendall assured her.

They were all surprised by how good Kendall was doing with all of this. You could still see the fear in his eyes, but he was doing better than they thought. He wasn't sitting around crying, but he was smiling and laughing while they talked to Katie.

"Hey guys," Kendall said, interrupting their conversation about hockey, "I'm really tired. Is it okay if I go to sleep for a little?"

"Yeah," James said, "Do you want someone to go with you?"

"Oh I'm not leaving." Kendall walked over to a chair up against the wall, "I'm just going to sleep here. Wake me up if anything happens."

"Okay!" Carlos said, "Anyway, remember that time we autographed the pig?"

"That was so random!" James laughed, "And yes! Then all the noobs at the Palm Woods acted like they didn't know who we were!"

"That's because they didn't know who you were!" Logan pointed out.

"Oh be quiet!" James snapped.

Then they all burst out laughing. They didn't know why, but that's just the way they were.

"Oh guys!" Carlos said when he stopped laughing, "Do you remember 'What's up?' then 'the sky!'"

They all started laughing again at how stupid that was. They always thought it was funny no matter how many times they said it.

The three boys sat for hours saying 'remember when's'. Eventually Kendall woke up and joined them.

The hours went by and soon, visiting hours were coming to an end. Doctor Thomas came in to tell them they had to leave.

"Wait, can one of us please stay with her?" Kendall asked.

"Alright, but only one of you and if your cousin comes again, I'm just going to have to tell him he can't come in."

"Wait, what?" Logan asked, "His cousin?"

"Yes, the boy who was here last night."

All their jaws dropped. They stared at the doctor who had a confused look on his face.

"What was his cousin's name?" Carlos asked.

"He told me his name was Jett. Didn't you see him here last night?" he asked Kendall.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Kendall said, "I forgot."

Doctor Thomas nodded, "Well, just remember, only one person here tonight. And by the way, what happened to you Kendall?"

Kendall racked his brain for a good excuse, "Um, I fell," he said lamely.

"Oh, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

Doctor Thomas nodded and left the room. Carlos Logan and James looked over at Kendall who's face was turning red from anger.

"Kendall," Carlos said, "Don't get mad-"

"How am I not going to be mad?" Kendall almost yelled, "This is now his fault! He just let some random person that claims he's 'Katie's cousin' come in here? Jett doesn't even look like her at all! He didn't have any proof that he was Katie's sister either! He let some random dude come in here at 3:00 in the morning!"

"Kendall, he didn't know. Yes, it was wrong and he shouldn't have done it, but don't worry about that right now." Logan said.

Kendall stared at him for a moment, anger building up inside him. Then his face softened and he sighed, "You're right," he admitted, "I'm sorry I freaked out...So, who wants to stay with Katie tonight because I really need some sleep."

Logan Carlos and James's hands all shot up. Then they looked back and forth at each other and slowly they all took their hands down.

Kendall laughed a little, "We can take turns," he suggested, "Who wants to go tonight?"

They all looked at each other and then James and Carlos spoke up, "I think Logan should stay." they said together."

"Why me?" Logan asked.

"Well, your the most responsible and it might be best if you stay the first night." Carlos said.

"What if Jett comes back?" Logan asked.

"Oh, good point," James said. They all knew Logan wasn't the strongest and he would gescared with Jett around.

"Wait," Kendall said, "Doctor Thomas told us he was going to tell Jett to leave if he came back."

"Oh yeah," Carlos patted Logan's back, "You'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll stay," Logan said, "And Kendall, you don't have to say it. I know that if anything happens I should call you."

Kendall smiled, "Thanks buddy."

Kendall, Carlos, and James said goodbye to Logan and Katie and left the room. They walked around the corner and down the hallway until they reached the little waiting room. Then they saw Doctor Thomas talking to someone and their eyes went wide.

"MOM!" Kendall yelled, running towards his mother.

Mrs. Knight turned around just in time before Kendall collapsed into her arms. She held onto her sobbing son and rubbed his back soothingly. Soon, she was crying along with him.

"Mom I'm so sorry," he cried, "I tried to protect her! He was just too strong and I couldn't do it! Please forgive me, I'm sorry! I don't want you to hate me! I'm sorry!"

"Kendall!" she said firmly, grabbing his shoulders and making him look at her, "What are you- Oh my gosh what happened to you?" she asked, noticing his black eye for the first time.

"I'm sorry." he looked down at the ground.

They didn't even notice that Doctor Thomas was watching them with Carlos and James next to him. They didn't notice the people that started to surround them, the people watching Kendall break down.

"Sorry for what?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Then Kendall noticed the crowd. He awkwardly looked around then down at the ground again, "Can we go somewhere else?" he whispered.

Mrs. Knight nodded and took Kendall's arm, pulling him away. "Boys, come on," she said over her shoulder to Carlos and James.

"Is Katie really in room 209?" Mrs. Knight asked, going in the direction of that room.

"Yeah," Kendall answered, "And I need to tell you everything, so can we go to Katie's room and I'll tell you there?"

"Thats what I was thinking," Mrs. Knight said.

They got to Katie's room, but before they went in, Kendall put his arm out to stop his mother.

"Mom, she doesn't look good," he warned her, "Better than she did before, but not good."

Mrs. Knight nodded and slowly turned the doorknob, entering the room.

When they went in, the first thing they noticed was Logan standing in front of Katie's bed, hiding her. He obviously thought they were Jett.

Logan let out a sigh of relief then smiled, "Mrs. Knight!" he ran forward and gave her a hug, "I'm so glad your here!"

"Thanks Logan," Mrs. Knight said, "And I never gave you guys a hug." she turned around to Carlos and James and pulled them into a hug. Once they let go, she slowly turned around and saw Katie for the first time.

Her eyes went wide, "That's not Katie." she said, "That can't be Katie."

"Mom, I'm sorry," Kendall said again.

Mrs. Knight sat down next to Katie and grabbed her hand, holding it tight. Then she let her tears fall.

The boys sat around the bed, Kendall next to his mom, holding her other free hand.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Alright, Kendall," Mrs. Knight said, "Tell me why your saying sorry and tell me everything that happened while I was gone."

"This might take a while." Kendall said, taking a deep breath, ready to tell her everything.

**WOO! mrs knights back! there's still gonna be a lot of Kendall/Katie stuff, but I felt bad not having Mrs. Knight in the story. I don't know why but it's Katie's mother so, yeah...anyway. thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Please review! ps. This was the longest chapter so far!**

**And happy New Year!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. My goal from the beginning was to get 100 reviews and I'm almost there, so yay! I hope you like this chapter!**

"So, Jett did all of this?" Mrs. Knight asked when Kendall finished explaining everything.

Kendall nodded, "He's done so many things to try to take Jo from me, but I never thought it would go this far."

"It's alright, Kendall. She-"

"No it's not alright mom!" Kendall snapped, "Jett put Katie in a coma! What if she never wakes up?"

"Don't say that!" Mrs. Knight felt tears sting her eyes, "I know your scared but Katie is a really strong girl. She'll make it through this."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Kendall, listen to me. You don't want to think that way. We don't know what's going to happen, but we need to think positively," Mrs. Knight told him, "You know Katie would want you to be strong for her so you have to be strong. She wouldn't want you thinking she isn't going to wake up. If Katie can hear you talking to her, I know she would be trying her hardest to wake up right now. Just give it some time okay? Maybe she wants to sleep for a while."

Kendall stared at his mother, not saying anything. He was amazed at how calm his mother was being.

"Now, what are you going to do about Jett?" she asked.

"Well, we decided that we're going to somehow get him to admit that he did this to Katie," Kendall began, "Then me, Carlos, Logan, and James are going to beat him up until he suffers everything Katie had to go through."

"Kendall, it's-"

"Yes mom I know it's wrong to get revenge on people and stuff, but I don't care." Kendall said, "No one gets away with messing with my baby sister."

Mrs. Knight sighed, "Fine, but you have to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom, all four of us will be there, we'll be fine," Kendall assured her.

"Kendall, I'm really proud of you," Mrs. Knight said, changing the subject.

"Why?" Kendall asked, "All I did was get my sister put in the hospital."

"You didn't put Katie in the hospital!" she said, "You did so much for her. You stayed with her every night and I know you barely got any sleep the past couple days. Carlos sent me a picture of you sleeping in Katie's bed with her and I could tell you were uncomfortable, you were practically falling off the bed! And you got beat up for Katie!" she pointed to his black eye, "And you had to go through all of this without me or any other adult and you did it. I'm so proud of you." she repeated.

"Thanks mom," Kendall smiled a little, "I'm going to go find the guys and you can have some time with Katie."

Mrs. Knight nodded and watched Kendall leave the room. Then, she turned back around to Katie and took her hand again. She stared at her for a little, then started silently crying.

"Katie..." she whispered, "If you can hear me, I just want to tell you that I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you when you were awake. I should have come sooner." Mrs. Knight wiped away her tears, "I'm also really proud of you and your brother. You guys were really brave while I was gone. I know you'll make it through this Katie. Please wake up soon. I love you so much."

And that's all she could say before she burst into tears.

••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall slowly walked through the hospital aimlessly. A week went by since Katie first slipped into a coma. A long, boring, scary week and Kendall was starting to lose hope. Logan once told him that people could be in comas for years and he was beginning to think Katie would never wake up.

The boys had decided to try to get Jett back tonight. They spent all week planning and getting ready, but they still had no idea what they could say to get him to admit it.

They went out and bought a secret recorder to put in James's pocket and a secret camera to put on Kendall's beanie. Once Jett said he paid a man to hurt Katie and then he hurt her himself, they would stop the videos and then hurt Jett. After that, they would bring the videos to the police station. They didn't care if they got in trouble for beating Jett up. They just wanted him to suffer like Katie did.

Kendall figured his mother was done seeing Katie, so he headed back to Katie's room.

"Mom, can I stay with Katie for a while?" he asked.

She nodded, stood up, and gave Kendall a quick kiss before leaving the room.

Kendall sat down next to Katie, "Hey Baby Sister," he said, "Um, so, it's been a week and you still haven't woken up. Were you really that tired?" he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "W-we're going to trick Jett tonight," he told her, "I wish you could come and watch us.

You would probably think it's really funny. But I need you to wish us good luck. If this plan doesn't work, Jett might hurt you again. I really don't want you to get hurt anymore so, I hope this works."

Kendall pretty much got used to not crying around Katie. He would still cry a lot at night or when he really missed her, but he tried to be strong around her like his mom told him.

"Katie, Carlos keeps complaining about how white it is around here again. He said he was going to tell the doctors that they should paint it. We don't want to have to see all this white anymore, so maybe you could wake up soon." he suggested, "I hate living without seeing your smile or hearing your voice. It's too hard. I probably tell you that every day when I see you, but I'm going to keep saying it just in case you can't hear me one day, and the next day you can." Kendall quickly wiped away a stray tear and went on, "Logan told me people sometimes stay in comas for more than a year. It's scaring me, but no matter how long your in a coma, I'll still come and see you and stay with you every single day, all day long. I don't care how white it is. I still think you should wake up and that way we can spend real time together and you can talk too instead of just listening to me." Kendall said.

Every time Kendall would say something, he expected Katie to say something back. It killed him every time his questions remained unanswered and his conversations had pauses where Katie should be talking.

"I can't even tell you how much I love you Katie," he sniffled, "And I know everyone else loves you too. Anyone in the world would like you just by looking at you. Everyone is falling apart. We need you. All of us. So you really have to wake up. I love you so much."

Kendall finally stopped talking and just listened to the steady beat of the heart monitor. Sometimes when he was sitting with Katie he would imagine the heart monitor going crazy like it did the week before, but it was never real.

Kendall stared at his baby sister. She still looked completely different. She still had the casts, her face was still a deathly pale, her hair was still stained red, and the tube under her nose was still there.

"That tube under your nose is called a cannula tube," Kendall told Katie, "Logan told me that. He said that it sends oxygen into your body or something. It scares me a lot."

Kendall looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. They were going to had to leave soon and Kendall didn't want to leave Katie.

"Katie, I have to leave now. I really don't want to, but I'll be back later tonight after we teach Jett a lesson, and I'll bring Carlos Logan and James too and we can tell you all about it. Mom will be here with you while we're gone." Kendall said, "Try to wake up while we're gone okay? The best thing to hear when I get back is that you're awake. You can wait till we get here if you want though."

Kendall grabbed Mr. Monkey and put him in Katie's arms. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little plastic ring with a flower on it.

"This is that ring I told you about," he held up the ring, "I bought it before you were born." Kendall picked up Katie's hand and put the ring on her finger.

"I feel like I just proposed to you," Kendall laughed, "But you have to take care of this ring, okay? I have to go now, but I'll be back," Kendall stood up and planted a soft kiss on Katie's head, "I love you."

Kendall slowly left the room and told his mom she could go back in. Then he went back to the Palm Woods where his friends were waiting.

"Ready?" Logan asked when he got there.

Kendall nodded, "Did you put te camera in my hat?"

"Yeah, here," James handed Kendall his favorite grey beanie.

Kendall put the hat on his head, "Can you see it?"

They all shook their head.

"Oh but now I have the recorder for my sweatshirt because James wouldn't wear a sweatshirt." Carlos said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"I don't want the sweatshirt covering up my lucky white V-neck!" James answered, "It won't be lucky!"

Kendall laughed, "You can still see the juice stains," he said, "From the time we were fighting with pillows and fruit water in the recording booth."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Logan!" James said.

Logan looked down at his feet, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Well, let's go!" James grabbed his lucky comb off the table, "I want to get this finished!"

"Yeah!" Carlos yelled as he ran out the door.

••••••••••••••••••

"Oh hey Jett," Kendall said as they casually walked up to him.

"What are you doing Kendall?" Jett asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that your plan worked," Kendall said, "My sister is in a coma and you can have Jo!" he said angrily.

"Well then," Jett smiled, "I'm very sorry to hear that your sister is in a coma."

"No your not!" Carlos yelled, "You did that on purpose!"

"Oh you guys are lucky," Jett said, "That stuff was supposed to do so much more!"

Kendall could barely hold himself back from attacking Jett right there. But so far, their plan was working and that was the only reason Kendall didn't do anything yet.

"What were you trying to do, kill her?" Logan asked, anger building up inside him and Carlos and James as well.

"I don't know..." Jett made it obvious he was trying to do something close to killing her.

"You know," James said, "I don't think we would ever be able to come up with a plan as good as yours. How did you come up with all that?"

Jett had a confused look, but was happy that they thought his plan was good so he kept talking, "My friend from an old movie I was in gave me the idea to run the red light. I didn't want to do it myself in case I got in trouble so I paid that man to do it," he explained, "Then I thought it would make everything worse for you guys if you all hated each other so I told the news station all that stuff. Then I was..." Jett suddenly stopped as realization hit.

"What are you guys doing?" he yelled.

Kendall ripped off his beanie and gave it to Logan, who then secretly retrieved the recorder from Carlos. He ran off to go hide them while James Carlos and Kendall stayed to fight Jett.

"S-stay back!" Jett warned them.

"Do you feel bad for what you did to Katie?" Kendall asked.

"No! I'm happy I did this! Your stupid sister is never going to wake up!" Jett yelled, "Who cares if I get caught? At least you'll still be miserable with your stupid, ugly, worthless, piece of trash that you have to call your sister stuck in the hospital!"

Kendall could feel his face turn red from anger, "What did you call her?" he growled.

"You heard me! She's a little piece of trash with no future, if she even gets one, and she'll always be a helpless, disgusting little creature that-"

"TAKE IT BACK!" Kendall yelled, running towards Jett and tackling him to the ground, "Take it back right now!"

"Or what?" Jett struggled to get out of Kendall's grasp, but couldn't.

"YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!" Kendall screamed.

Jett finally got on top of Kendall and he was about to punch him when James came from behind and pushed him off, "Don't touch him!" he yelled, pushing him down.

Jett got right back up and punched James right in his eye. James stepped back and felt dizzy, but shook it off.

Carlos came from behind and pushed Jett to the ground then jumped on top of him, "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" he screamed, "NOW!" Carlos got on top of Jett and punched his nose.

"NEVER!" Jett pushed Carlos off of him and ran back towards Kendall. But on his way, James stuck out his foot and he fell flat on his face. Kendall got up and sat on Jett, grabbing his arm.

"Do I have to break your arm Jett?" he asked, "Then you'll know how it feels! Then you'll know part of what Katie is going through!"

"Get off of me!" Jett yelled.

"Take. It. Back." Kendall said, "Take back what you said about Katie and I will get off!"

"Alright! I take it back! Katie is a beautiful smart girl! Now get off!"

"No!"

"You said you would!"

"I lied!" Kendall grabbed Jett's head and started slamming it into the ground, just like Jett did to him.

"Stop..ow! Kendall...stop...it!" Jett begged.

Kendall stopped and looked up at James, mouthing, "Where's Logan?"

James shrugged and ran over to Carlos who was talking to Logan on the phone. Kendall stayed on top of Jett, not letting him run away.

Carlos hung up, "Logan got the police and they're on their way," he whispered.

James went back over to Kendall and Jett and scratched his head, which was the signal for when Logan was coming.

Kendall nodded and not five seconds later the police showed up and took Jett.

"What happened to him?" one cop asked.

"I...um...I kind of beat him up," Kendall admitted, "But he called my sister stupid, ugly, worthless and, a piece of trash and no one calls Katie of those things without getting hurt!"

The man nodded, "Go back to your sister. And I'm very sorry about all of this."

"Thank you," Kendall said. He turned back around to Logan James and Carlos and ran up to them.

"It worked!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air victoriously.

They all high fived and gave quick hugs before running back to the hospital.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James burst through the door of room 209, smiling widely.

Mrs. Knight stood up, "Well?"

"It worked!" Kendall said, "Jett wont be doing anything to Katie anymore!"

"That's great!" Mrs. Knight gave each boy a hug then told them she would let them stay with Katie for a little.

They all sat around Katie's bed and for once, they were all smiling.

"Katie," Kendall said, "We did it! We beat Jett and he won't ever do anything to you ever again!"

"You should have seen it Katie," Carlos said, "It was so cool!"

"She can can see it!" Logan held up Kendall's hat, "We got it on video!"

They all cheered and high fived one more time.

"Now you just have to wake up, Katie!" Kendall said, "And I know you can because your a strong, brave girl! And don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

**So it was kind of an odd ending, but the next chapter will end normally lol. So, I loved this chapter. I don't know why but maybe because of the intense fighting scene. Please let me know what you think! Thanks! Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews! I got 100! And 3...but whatever :) but to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story, THANK YOU! it means soo much! Oh and in case you forgot, I don't own big time rush **

Katie woke up and looked around. She didn't know where she was. She stood up and realized she was on a hill. There were flowers everywhere she looked and the sun was shining brightly.

Then she noticed a man walking towards her. She watched the man, trying to figure out who it was. Then she recognized him.

"DAD!" she yelled, running towards him and jumping into his arms.

"Katie!" her father said, "You've gotten so big!"

"I missed you!" Katie said, still holding onto him.

"I missed you too," he said as he put her down on the grass.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You don't remember, do you?"

She shook her head, "What is it that I don't remember?"

"Katie, you remember your brother, right?"

"Of course! How could I forget Kendall?"

"Do you remember his friends?" Mr. Knight asked.

"Yeah, Carlos James and Logan," she answered.

"And you remember moving to LA?"

"Uh-huh, and I remember Big Time Rush and Jo and Camille and Tyler and all my other friends." she answered, "The last thing I remember is my eleventh birthday."

Mr. Knight took a deep breath, "So, you don't remember the next morning?"

Katie shook her head.

"Well, the next morning you and Logan went to the store, but on the way home, you were in a car accident. Do you you remember now?"

"Kind of," Katie said, "It's all coming back. I remember being in the hospital and Kendall Carlos Logan and James staying with me."

"And you remember Jett?" he asked.

Katie nodded, "He did that to me."

"I know, and that's not all he did," he told her.

"What did he do?" she asked, "Did he hurt Kendall?"

"Well, yes, but Kendall was protecting you," he answered.

"What did he do to Kendall?" Katie asked, worry clear in her voice.

Mr. Knight took another deep breath, "Katie, Jett snuck into your hospital room in the middle of the night a week ago. Kendall tried to stop him from getting to you and they got into a big fight," he explained, "Jett was stronger than Kendall, and-"

"Is Kendall alright?" Katie interrupted.

"He's fine," Mr. Knight assured her, "But Jett got to you and..."

"Am I...dead?" she whispered.

"No, you're not dead," he said, "You're in a coma."

Katie felt tears sting her eyes, "A coma?"

He nodded sadly.

"Am I going to wake up?" she asked.

"Let me know if you hear Kendall, your mom, or any of Kendall's friends talking to you," he told her, "Once you hear them, you'll be able to wake up."

"Okay. Can we do something until I hear them?"

Mr. Knight smiled, "Sure."

•••••••••••••••••••••

Katie ran behind a tree to hide from her dad right as he finished counting.

"Here I come!" he called out.

Katie held in he giggled as her father came up the hill she was on. She looked down at him and tried to move so he wouldn't see her, but it was too late.

"I got you!" he yelled as he scooped Katie up in his arms.

Katie laughed uncontrollably as her father held her up and they ran down the hill. Then she heard something.

"Wait!" she yelled.

He stopped and put her down, "What is it?"

"I think I heard Kendall!"

"Keep listening." he commanded.

_"Katie, please wake up!"_ she heard Kendall say, _"I can't take it any longer!"_

"Kendall!" she yelled, "I can hear him!"

"Katie, you should go back," Mr. Knight said.

"Wait, I don't want to!" Katie said.

_"Katie,"_ now she heard Carlos's voice, _"Doctor Thomas told us to try to get you to respond to something we say, and so can you squeeze my hand?"_

"How do I squeeze his hand?" she asked.

"Just put your hands in a fist and squeeze," Mr. Knight told her, holding up his hand to show her.

Katie did as her father said and squeezed Carlos's hand.

_"SHE SQUEEZED MY HAND!"_ she heard Carlos yell.

_"What? Katie, if you can, can you squeeze my hand?"_ Kendall asked.

She did it again for Kendall.

_"SHE SQUEEZED MY HAND TOO!"_ he yelled.

"Katie, it's time for you to go," Mr. Knight said.

"No I don't want to!" Katie said, "I want to stay with you!"

"Katie, they all want you back there. You should go," he said.

"Please can I just wait a little?" she asked, "It's only been a week! I want to stay with you longer!"

"Katie, the time goes faster there. It's been almost 3 weeks." he told her.

"B-but I don't want to go," she said, "It hurts too much there and I don't want to leave you!"

"I don't want you to leave me either Katie," Mr. Knight said, "But everybody needs you back there. You don't want to keep them waiting. They could do something stupid. And if you wait too long you might not be able to go back."

Katie stared at him for a while and then gave him a big hug, "I'll miss you so much," she cried, "A-and I-I-I'll never forget this day and I'll never forget y-you."

"I will always be with you, Katie," her dad said, "I'll always be watching over you and your mother and Kendall and everyone else."

"I-I love you d-dad," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back, giving her one last hug and kiss, "Now, go up to that hill over there where you were hiding, and fall asleep. When you wake up you'll be back with your brother."

"Can you come with me?" she asked as she wiped a tear away

He nodded and took her hand as they walked up the hill. They laid down together and stared up at the sky.

Katie didn't know where she was, but she liked it there. It was bright and sunny, there were beautiful flowers there, and best of all, her dad was there.

Even though she wanted to stay with her father, she wanted to see Kendall too. It felt like she hadn't seen him in such a long time and she missed him. She sat up and gave her father one more hug before closing her eyes. She immediately fell asleep, hoping to wake up soon.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Are you sure she squeezed your hand?" Doctor Thomas asked.

"We're sure!" Carlos replied, "We both felt it!"

"Try again," Doctor Thomas said.

"Katie," Kendall said, "Can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand again?"

Kendall felt a small, weak squeeze, "I felt it!"

"Can I try?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded and moved so Logan could sit in his spot.

"Katie, its Logan," before he could say anything else, he felt Katie squeezing his hand, "I can feel it too!"

"Let me try!" James said, grabbing Katie's hand, "One more time Katie," he said, "Yeah, she's definitely squeezing!"

"Alright," Doctor Thomas looked at Kendall, "Try to get her to open her eyes."

Kendall sat back down next to Katie, "Katie, please, please open your eyes. Please, it's time to wake up." he begged, "Come on, you can do it."

They all stared at her.

"Come on Katie!" Kendall said, "Please wake up!"

They all watched Katie, but she didn't wake up.

"Can you squeeze my hand one more time?" Kendall asked, but that time, she didn't squeeze back.

"Boys, I'm sorry to interrupt all this, but visiting hours are over." Doctor Thomas said.

Kendall stared at Katie for a minute before turning to Doctor Thomas, "We'll be out in a minute," he said, his voice filled with disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Doctor Thomas gave them a sympathetic look before leaving them alone with Katie.

"Come on Katie," Carlos said, "Please just squeeze my hand one more time!" he waited, but there was still no squeeze.

"Do you think we were all imagining it?" James asked.

"No, we all felt it." Logan replied, "Maybe she just...doesn't want to."

"I guess...we should go." Kendall said quietly.

They all said goodbye to Katie and reluctantly went home.

Kendall was mad at himself for getting his hopes up. He should've known Katie wasn't awake.

They took the bus home and immediately got ready for bed. They all got in their pajamas and brushed their teeth, being careful not to wake up Mrs. Knight, who came home earlier to get some sleep.

They all got into their beds, but as soon as they closed their eyes, the phone rang.

"What the heck?" Kendall groaned as he rolled out of bed, "Who is calling, it's like 12:00!"

He quickly went out to the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Kendall? It's Doctor Thomas. You better come down here!"

Kendall's heart skipped a beat. Did something happen to Katie? Was she okay?

"Okay, we'll be right there." he hung up and ran back to their room, "That was Doctor Thomas! I think something happened to Katie!"

He grabbed his shoes and ran back out, Carlos Logan and James right behind him. They didn't bother to leave a note for Mrs. Knight because she didn't know they even came back yet.

They ran to the hospital as fast as their legs could carry them. They pushed right past the people walking, ignoring the weird looks they got. They burst through the front doors of the hospital and ran up to Katie's room, where Doctor Thomas was waiting outside.

"What is it? What happened to her?" Kendall asked.

"Go in and see for yourself," Doctor Thomas told him.

Kendall slowly turned the doorknob, still afraid of what he would see. He pushed the door open and closed his eyes. Once he was in the room, he slowly opened his eyes.

Then his eyes went wide and he was smiling wide. Because there, sitting in the bed, was Katie, eyes open, wide awake.

**YAY! Katie's awake! That was a normal ending right? lol...so I realllyy hope you like this chapter because I loved it. Please review! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hellooo! I know I probably say thank you in every chapter, but you have no idea how much I appreciate you guys reading this and reviewing, and following this story, and all that stuff. Thank you EVERYONE who is reading this right now! I hope you like this chapter!**

"Katie!" Kendall ran over to Katie's bed and immediatly gave her a hug, "Oh my gosh, Katie, your awake!" he cried.

"I missed you Kendall," Katie whispered.

"I missed you too. I missed you so much!" Kendall held Katie close to him, too afraid to let go, "Do you feel alright?"

"Yes," she answered, "And I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Kendall asked, pulling out of their hug.

"How long was I in a coma?"

"Almost three weeks." Kendall told her. He saw tears come to her eyes, and he immediatly hugged her again, "Its okay Katie," he said, "Your awake now."

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Katie, don't apolagize! You have nothing to be sorry about. I should be saying sorry," Kendall said.

"Please don't ever leave me!" she whispered after a while.

"I won't," he promised, "I won't leave you!"

"Did Jett try to kill me?" she asked, changing the subject.

Kendall didn't answer right away. He didn't want to tell Katie that someone wanted to kill her, but he also didn't want to lie to her.

"Don't worry about that Katie," Kendall told her, "Jett won't be hurting you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Me, Carlos, Logan and James tricked him and he got caught. Your safe now," Kendall answered

"Thank you," Katie gave Kendall another hug.

Logan, Carlos, and James walked into the room and noticed Katie was awake. They all smiled and exchanged quick hugs, then watched as Kendall and Katie cried and laughed from relief at the same.

Carlos smiled, "I knew she would wake up!"

"I've never seen Kendall happier," James said.

"I don't think I've ever been happier!" Logan exclaimed.

Katie looked passed Kendall and at his friends, "Hi guys!"

Carlos ran over and gave Katie a huge hug, "I missed you so much

Katie!" he said, squeezing her hard.

"C-Carlos!" she yelled, "C-can't breath!"

Carlos immediatly let go, "Sorry."

Logan came over and hugged Katie next, "I'm so glad you woke up Katie!" he said, "It was so different without you."

Then James came over, "Yeah and we've been wanting to tell you all about what we did to Jett."

"I'd love to hear," Katie smiled, happy to be with her brothers again, "And when your done...I...have something to tell you."

"Is everything okay?" James asked.

"Yeah I just have to tell you guys something," she answered.

"Do you want to go first?" Logan asked.

"No," she shook her head, "You guys can go."

"Um, okay..." Kendall looked around at his friends with a confused look, "So, um, we went to-"

"Wait!" Carlos interrupted, "How did you know Jett did that to you?" he asked Katie.

"What?"

"You asked if Jett tried to kill you." Carlos said, "How did you know it was Jett?"

"It's...part of my story," Katie told him, "Maybe I should go first."

They all nodded.

"So, you probably won't believe me, but when I was asleep..." she looked at Kendall, "I saw dad."

"What?" Kendall's eyes went wide.

"I don't know where I was, but dad was there and he told me everything that happened after my birthday," she explained, "He told me what Jett did. Then he told me that if I heard you guys talking to me I had to tell him. Once I heard you it had been two more weeks and he told me I had to go back to you. I didn't want to because I didn't want to leave him, but he made me. And now I'm happy I came back because I missed you."

"Did he look the same?" Kendall whispered.

She nodded, "He said he misses you guys. All of you, and he wishes he was here with us."

They didn't answer.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, we believe you," Carlos said, "It's just...wierd."

"I wish you guys were there with me," she said, "We were playing hide and seek."

"I wish I was there too." Kendall said quietly.

"I'm sorry Kendall," Katie said. She knew he missed their father more than anything and she felt bad.

"No, I'm fine," he said, "Don't be sorry. Um...maybe I should call mom and tell her your awake. She'll want to come." Kendall left the room to call his mother.

"He's mad at me," Katie whispered.

"No he's not," James said, "He's just...surprised I guess."

"He doesn't believe me," she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sure he does," Logan said, "He's just having trouble processing it and needs some time."

"He said he wouldn't leave me!" she cried.

"He's not leaving you," Carlos said "He's calling your mom so you can see her. And besides, we'll be here while he's calling your mom."

"He hates me," she whispered.

"Katie," Logan moved closer to Katie and put his arms around her, "Kendall could never hate you! Maybe he's a little jealous because he wanted to see your dad, but he doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does!" Katie cried into Logan's shoulder, "I know he does!"

"Katie, why would you think that?" Logan asked softly.

"I don't know! He just does! I can tell!" she held onto him tightly, "He's mad at me because I practically ruined his life! I made him stay here with me while he could've been doing something useful!"

"Katie-"

"No!" she yelled, "James hates me too! I ruined his career! He hasn't worked in such a long time because of me and he hates me!"

"Katie I don't hate you!" James said, "I could never, ever hate you!"

"You do hate me! All of you do!" she cried, letting go of Logan.

"Katie, calm down," Logan said.

She continued to sob and pushed Logan away when he tried to hug her.

"Katie please!" Logan tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away again, "I swear, we don't hate you! We wouldn't be here if we hated you!"

"Katie, you know your like a sister to us," Carlos said, "We all love you a lot and we know Kendall does too."

"T-then why d-did he leave m-me?" she asked.

"He didn't leave you," Carlos said, "He just went to call your mom."

Logan watched as Carlos assured Katie that everything was okay. He looked at James, "I'm gonna go talk to Kendall," he mouthed.

James nodded and went back to watching Carlos and Katie.

"D-do you think h-he's mad at me though?" Katie asked.

"I don't think so," Carlos said, "He missed you so much the past couple weeks and I don't think he would be mad at you when you wake up."

"But you guys aren't mad at me?"

"Of course not."

"Even after I just freaked out?"

"No, we still aren't mad at you."

"Thanks Carlos," Katie sat up and hugged Carlos as hard as she could.

Carlos hugged her back even though he was extremely uncomfortable, "Anytime," he smiled.

•••••••••••••••••••

Logan looked down the hallway and immediatly saw Kendall sitting in a chair. He ran over to him and saw that he was crying.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Logan sat down next to him.

"I-is something wrong with her?"

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"My dad died six years ago!" Kendall said, "Katie thinks she saw him! Is something wrong with her?"

"No, nothing is wrong with her." Logan said, "But she thinks something is wrong with her."

Kendall gave him a confused look.

"She thinks you hate her." Logan said, "She thinks James hates her, she thinks Carlos hates her, and she thinks I hate her."

"Why?"

"Well it started with just you because you left right after she told us about your dad, but now she thinks we all hate her!" Logan was a little angry, but he was trying to stay calm.

"I don't hate her!" Kendall was getting angry too, "I was just getting kind of worried! My father has been dead for six years! I don't know if something is wrong with her and I'm scared!"

"Nothing is wrong with her," Logan said, "She could be telling the truth!"

"You think she actually spent two weeks playing hide and seek with my dead father?" Kendall almost yelled.

"Kendall, it could have been a dream!"

He didn't answer. He looked down at the ground. He knew Logan was probably right.

"And even if you were worried and scared," Logan began, "How could you just leave her?"

Kendall looked up at Logan.

"You told her you wouldn't leave her," Logan said, "She just woke up too! You haven't talked to her in three weeks!"

Kendall wiped away a tear, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Go back to Katie." Logan said, "I'll call your mom."

Kendall nodded and walked back to Katie's room. He could hear her crying from outside her door. He hated himself for doing that to Katie. He walked inside the room and sat down next to her.

"Katie," he tried to go and hug her but she moved away, "Katie, are you mad at me?"

Still no answer.

"Katie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you." he sighed, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You're my baby sister and my favorite girl in the whole entire world! You know I love you more than anything else!"

"Why did you leave?" Katie finally asked.

Kendall didn't understand why it mattered so much that he left the room for five minutes, but he knew he shouldn't have done it.

"I guess...I was just a little jealous of you because you saw dad. I just needed a moment to think." he replied.

"Do you believe me?"

Kendall didn't answer for a while, but then finally looked up and said, "Katie, it could have been a dream."

"But it wasn't a dream!" she said, "It was so real! I know it couldn't have been a dream!"

"Alright, I believe you." he lied.

"No you don't." she mumbled.

"Can we just forget about that?" he asked, "I don't want to fight with you! We never fight and we choose now to start?"

"Sorry," Katie said quietly, "I don't want to fight either."

"Good. Now, do you want us to tell you about Jett?"

Katie nodded, "Did you beat him up? Because if you didn't you should Get back at him for beating you up," Katie said.

Kendall laughed, "Just listen, it's a good story."

**There you go! I hope you like it but I have to go im in a rush…a big time rush! Lol PLEASe REVIEW! Thanks**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews friends! Oh and can someone please tell me how I should improve my writing? I would just like that! Thanks. Oh and I'm sorry, but thank you 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right and TealMoose because I was reading your bios, and you wrote about me in them, so thanks guys :) oh and I'm SOO sorry I didn't update. My computer had a virus :\ oh and obviously, I don't own big time rush.**

Kendall, Logan, and James sat around the TV watching the news at 11:00 at night, and for once, they were smiling.

Carlos was staying with Katie for the night and he called them saying they should watch the news. They immediately turned on the TV and listened as the lady talked about how Jett did everything to Katie and he was being kicked off New Town High. They didn't know if he was going to jail because they didn't say, but they were pretty sure he was.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," James said when the news ended.

"Same, I'm pooped," Kendall followed James down the hallway.

"Haha...pooped," Logan laughed.

"You just sounded like Carlos!" Kendall said as he laughed with Logan.

They quickly got dressed and brushed their teeth before turning the lights off and climbing into bed.

Kendall stared up at the ceiling. He listened to Logan and James's soft snores. It had been three days since Katie woke up and it was the first time Carlos stayed with her. Kendall was enjoying the quiet in his bed without hearing Carlos snore louder than a pig.

In the past three days since Katie woke up, Kendall still hadn't talked to Jo for two reasons. One, because he had spent most of his time with Katie, and two, because he was still afraid someone would hurt Katie for Jett. He had nightmares the past couple nights and he found himself afraid to talk to Jo everytime he saw her, and he would hide or ignore her calls still.

Kendall missed Jo, but he didn't want Katie to be stuck in the hospital any longer. She hated it there...they all did.

Kendall thought about what he could do for Katie when she was allowed to leave the hospital. He promised her when she was asleep that if she woke up, then they would do whatever they wanted together. And he was going to keep that promise, even though she probably didn't even know about it.

He came up with a million things he could do with her, and he was planning on doing all of them. Even if he spent all his money, all of his Mom's money, and all Gustavo's money.

As the ideas swarmed in his brain, he closed his eyes and felt himself being pulled into a deep sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"And then I was like, 'Super Parrot, should I buy some mints from the vending machine?' and Super Parrot was like-"

"Carlos!" Katie interrupted, "I know what happened! I was there!"

"Oh yeah..." Carlos nodded, "And Super Parrot said you were an idiot!"

"Okay, I'm about to steal your phone, call Kendall, tell him to come here to stay with me, and send you home!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Carlos stopped laughing, but then smiled, "Do you want to hear a joke?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Katie rolled her eyes, "To get to the other side."

"And-"

"And the elephant crossed the road to find the chicken!" she yelled before Carlos could say it.

"Well," Carlos said, "Someone's cranky!"

"Your making me cranky!" Katie said, "Could you just let me sleep? You talk way to much."

"Sorry, go to sleep." Carlos patted Katie's head, "I wove you!" he said in a little baby voice.

"I wove you too," Katie rolled her eyes again, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall woke up on the same hill Katie met her dad on. He looked around, confused. Then he saw his father coming up the hill.

"Dad?" his eyes went wide.

"Kendall! It's so good to see you!"

"Where am I?" Kendall asked.

"Your at the same place Katie was when she saw me," his Father answered, "But you don't believe her, do you?"

Kendall just stared at him, unable to respond.

"Why don't you believe Katie?"

"Well, um...your kind of..."

"Dead?"

Kendall nodded sadly, "But I guess I believe her now. You kind of just told me she was telling the truth."

"Yeah, she was," he said, "And I really miss her already. I miss you too."

Kendall smiled and gave his dad a hug. It felt so good to touch and smell his father again. It had been six years since he died, and he always wanted to hug him just one more time and be with him and say goodbye. Now was his chance.

"You grew up so much," Mr. Knight said, "My little boy is so old now."

Kendall laughed, "Yeah, I guess so."

It was quiet for a while until Kendall spoke up again, "Can you...see us?" he asked, "I mean, like, are you watching us and stuff?"

Mr. Knight nodded, "You and your friends are very talented!"

Kendall smiled, "Thanks."

It was quiet again for a longer amount of time. Kendall felt wierd being with his father, and he knew it wasn't just a dream.

"Did you see what happened when Katie and Logan were in the car accident?" Kendall asked.

Mr. Knight nodded sadly, "Yes. It was awful. Your so lucky you didn't have to see it. They both looked so scared." he said, "I never want to see that happen again, so you guys better be careful!"

"I know, we will," Kendall said, "I wish you were still with us. I really could have used someone to help me when Mom was gone."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, "But Kendall, you did such a good job. I'm very proud of you and your Mother is too. Good job."

"Thanks Dad," Kendall smiled.

"You should go Kendall," his dad said.

"Now?"

He nodded, "Your going to have to get up and see Katie soon."

"Alright." Kendall stood up off the small hill and helped his Father up.

"I guess...I'll see you...soon?" Kendall said.

Mr. Knight nodded, "Goodbye Kendall. Always remember that I'm watching over you guys. I love you."

"I love you too," Kendall gave his father a hug and then went up to the hill to go back to sleep, and wake up in his bedroom.

•••••••••••••••••••••

"Help...help...Kendall! Please...help me! Kendall help me please! Kendall! You have to help me...please! Help!"

"Katie! Katie, wake up!" Carlos shook Katie, trying to wake her up, "Katie, wake up, it's just a dream!"

"Help! Help me!" Katie tossed and turned in the bed, "Help! Please...help Kendall!"

"Katie! Wake up!" Carlos kept shaking Katie, "Katie it's just a dream, wake up!"

"Help!" Katie's eyes shot open and she immediately started crying, "C-Carlos!"

"Katie it's okay," Carlos said, "It's alright, your fine."

Katie grabbed onto Carlos and help him tight, "H-he was t-trying...to g-get me!" she cried, "N-no one h-h-helped m-me!"

"It's okay Katie! It was just a dream," Carlos rubbed Katie's back soothingly and held onto her, "It's okay."

"P-please...d-don't let h-him get to m-me!" she cried.

"Who?"

"J-Jett," she whispered.

"Katie, don't worry. Jett can't hurt you anymore," Carlos assured her, "He won't even get close to you. Don't worry."

"I-it was so s-scary," she whispered.

"It was just a dream Katie. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you." Carlos said.

She nodded into his shoulder and continued to wet his shirt with her tears. He held onto Katie until she calmed down and laid back down.

"I wanna go home," she whimpered.

"I know Katie, I want to go home too," Carlos said.

Katie's eyes filled with sadness and she looked at Carlos sadly, "You can go."

"What? No, I didn't mean it like that Katie! I just meant I want you to be able to go home too."

"Oh."

"Well, maybe you should try to get back to sleep," Carlos suggested.

Katie nodded and closed her eyes. Carlos watched her to make sure she was okay, but after a minute, her eyes opened again.

"I can't stop thinking about the dream," she told him.

"Katie, Jett can't hurt you. Don't worry!" Carlos said.

"I know," she said, "But, um...c-can you sleep in my bed with me?"

"Will I fit?" he asked.

"Kendall did."

Carlos shrugged, "Okay," he climbed into the bed with her and made sure she was comfortable, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and snuggled up with him, putting her head on his shoulder, "Thanks Carlos."

"No problem," he said, giving her a little hug, "Goodnight Katie, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Carlos," she yawned, "I love you."

"I love you too, Katie," he smiled, "I love you too."

I hope you liked that! I think I going to have a chapter kind of like this for Kendall Logan and James staying with Katie each night too, but different things will happen and stuff. There might be chapters in between, but I'm going to do that :) I hope you liked it!


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews :) sorry if I like never update. And I'm sorry this update took such a long time. I developed this obsession to just dance 2 and I couldn't stop playing it with my sister lol...sorry. I feel really bad I wasn't writing when I should have cause I played for three hours straight. :\ well I hope you like this chapter!**

Carlos woke up at 8:30 in the morning and almost sat up in bed when he remembered Katie was laying on him. He tried to look back to see if his friends were there, but he couldn't see.

"Kendall? Logan, James, are you guys here?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah we're here," he heard Kendall say.

"Oh, well it's Carlos!" he said.

"Oh really?" Logan asked sarcastically, "We had no idea!"

"Oh yeah well it's me!" Carlos said, "And Katie's laying on top of me."

"Yeah, no duh!" James said, "We can see you Carlos!"

"Oh, cool! I can't see you guys so I didn't know if you could see me!"

James rolled his eyes and walked around to the other side of the bed where Carlos could see him, "Of course we can see you!"

"Oh hey James! What's up?" Carlos asked.

James rolled his eyes again, "You're so stupid Carlos."

"Hey!" Carlos sat up in the bed, letting Katie fall back down, "I'm not stupid!"

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled, "Katie was laying on you!"

"Oh, whoops! Sorry!"

"Get out of the bed before you kill her," Kendall said.

Carlos nodded and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He put his hands down on the side as he pushed himself off the bed. But when he got off, the bottom of the bed started to rise into the air.

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled, running over to the bed, "What did you do?"

"I don't know! I'm sorry!" Carlos jumped off the bed and ran behind a chair in the corner.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled, "Help me!"

Logan went over and looked for the button to put the bed back down, as Kendall held Katie's legs up so they wouldn't hit her head. Finally, Logan found the button and the bed went back down. But Katie was already awake.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Carlos hit a button and..." Kendall answered.

"Where is he?"

Kendall turned around and pointed to where Carlos was hiding behind a chair, "Sorry about that," he said.

Katie laughed, "Ohhh Carlos..."

••••••••••••••••••••••

"So...are you tired?" Logan, who was staying with Katie that night asked.

"No, not really," Katie said, "But I'm bored!"

"Well what do you want to do?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. There's not really anything to do when your stuck in a hospital bed."

"Yeah, you're right." Logan said, "We could just...talk about Dak Zevon if you want." He suggested.

She smiled, "Thats okay Logan," she said, "We can talk about Pheobe Nachee!" she teased.

"Hey I don't like her anymore!" Logan laughed, "Tell me about the new Dak Zevon movie."

"Fine." Katie told Logan everything she knew about the movie and he pretended to listen. Soon, they were talking about anything they could think of.

Eventually, they got into a conversation about the car accident.

"Every night I can't sleep because I see and hear everything that happened," Logan said, "I see the other car crash into ours, then I hear the sound it made, and I feel like I'm in the car again when it was flying in the air."

*flashback*

_"Oh come on Logan!" Katie said, "I know you liked the movie last night!"_

_"No I didn't!" Logan said, "It was really boring!"_

_"Logan, you were laughing through the whole thing!"_

_"Well maybe it was a little funny!" he said._

_"Just admit that you liked it!" Katie yelled._

_"Alright fine. I like the movie. But don't tell the guys!"_

_"Oh...I won't," she lied._

_"Katie! Don't...what are you doing?" Logan glanced down at her and noticed she was holding his phone. "How did you get that? It was in my pocket!"_

_"I don't know," Katie began typing on his phone._

_"You better not be texting Kendall!" Logan said._

_"I'm not," she lied again._

_"You know, if I wasn't driving-"_

_"LOGAN LOOK OUT!" Katie yelled._

_He looked over at Katie and before he could say anything else, another smashed into them, sending them flying into the air._

_"LOGAN!" Katie screamed when she felt the car go upside down in the air._

_Logan was about to reach over and grab Katie when he noticed her arm was bleeding, but before he could, the car slammed into the ground, upside down."_

_"Katie, are you alright?" Logan asked, "Katie?" he looked over and immediatly unbuckled and ran to her side when he saw her eyes were closed and she was bleeding almost everywhere._

_"Katie! Katie can you hear me?" he grabbed her wrist and sighed in relief when he found a weak pulse, "Katie come on, this isn't funny! Stop trying to trick me!"_

_He felt tears sting his eyes as he held Katie's hand and tried to get her to wake up._

_"Katie, really, this isn't funny at all!" he cried, "Stop pretending!"_

_He knew she wasn't pretending. This was real. She was hurt and could be dying, and there was nothing he could do about it. He just couldn't stop himself from acting like she was tricking him. He wouldn't have even cared if she was. As long as she was okay._

_"Come on Katie! Wake up!" he yelled, "Please!" tears were streaming down his face as he screamed her name._

_Soon, he heard the sirens he was waiting for and before he knew it, someone was pulling him out of the car._

_"No!" he yelled, "No save Katie! Help her!" he tried to get away from the man pulling him, but they wouldn't let go, "KATIE!" he screamed, "Help her! I'm fine! Just help Katie!"_

_"We will, but let us help you too." the man said._

_"NO! I'm fine!" he screamed. When the man finally put him down, he ran around to the other side of the car where he saw other men pulling Katie out of the car, and putting her on a stretcher. He tried to follow, but his legs wouldn't move._

_Logan put his head in his hands and cried. Then, he heard someone yell his name, and the next thing he knew, he was hugging his best friends._

*end of flashback*

"That was scary," Katie whispered.

Logan nodded, "I know."

They were silent for a while, thinking about how lucky they were to be alive. Then, Katie broke the silence.

"Is the magazine you bought me still in the car?" she asked.

Logan laughed, "Sorry Katie, but I don't think your getting your magazine back." he said, "But I'll buy you a new one."

She smiled, "Thanks Logan."

He smiled back at her, "I'll get it tomorrow. I promise."

"Thanks...and do you think we can talk about something else now?"

He nodded, "I'd love to."

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Carlos, James, as Kendall walked through the Palm Woods lobby, more than ready for bed.

"Wait! Kendall!"

They groaned. Why did he have to be so irritating.

Kendall turned around, "Yes, Mr. Bitters?"

"Is everything that was on the news true?" he asked, "Katie got hurt and Jett did it to her and stuff?"

Kendall nodded, "Um..yeah."

"Is..is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's getting a lot better." he answered.

"Good...I, uh, wanted to...tell her...something." Bitters said awkwardly.

"Thanks for your concern Mr. Bitters. And if you want, I'm sure she'd love to see you. You can stop by tomorrow."

"Oh..um, I-I'm going to be really busy tomorrow." he lied, "But thanks anyway."

Kendall nodded and they went back up to their apartment where they got ready for bed and immediately fell asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Logan and Katie started cracking up at the stupid joke that was just on the TV.

"That...made no...sense!" Logan laughed.

"B-but it...was so...f-funny!" Katie said.

They continued to laugh for five more minutes until they finally calmed down.

"Maybe you should get to sleep now Katie," Logan said, "Its really late."

"Okay...but, um, maybe, I don't...I don't want to have any more nightmares...so, uh, can...you come sleep in my bed with me?"

"Sure."

Katie moved over in her bed and let Logan squish in with her. They made themselves comfortable in the small bed.

"Thanks Logan," Katie whispered, "And I'm glad that if I had to be in

a car crash with someone, I'm glad it was you."

Logan gave her a confused look.

"Oh I just meant...you know. I mean I don't want you to get hurt and stuff, but..."

"I get it," he laughed, "Goodnight Katie."

She smiled and squished in closer to Logan, "Goodnight Logan."

**Okay so I had to put Logan sleeping with Katie just like Carlos, and I'll probably put James doing that too just because..I don't know. I like it. And sorry if the transition into the flashback thing was really bad. I didn't know what to do. Well I hope you liked it! Reviews? Thanks! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! thanks for all the reviews! Oh and who knows how to delete anonymous reviews? Please tell me. Thanks :)**

**And obviously, I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else that is like, you know, popular lol...you know what I mean I hope :)**

"I WIN!" Carlos yelled at he touched the door to Katie's room.

"Excuse me," a nurse came over to Carlos, "Please quiet down a bit."

"Sorry," Carlos said, before glaring at James and Kendall, who were laughing, "Shut up!"

"Sorry Carlos," James laughed, "But at least you won."

Carlos smiled, "You bet I did!" he walked into Katie's room followed by James and Kendall.

They found Logan sitting next to Katie's bed, staring into space doing nothing.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked, "It's like 10:00 and I've been sitting here bored out of my mind all morning!"

"Sorry," Kendall said, "We overslept and then missed the bus."

"So you raced here?"

"How did to know?" Carlos asked.

"I heard you scream, 'I WIN' and I heard the nurse yelling at you." he answered.

"Hey, she didn't yell at me!" Carlos said, "She calmly told me to be quiet!"

"Yeah and you have to be quiet which is why she didn't yell at you," Kendall teased.

"No! She wouldn't have yelled at me no matter what!" Carlos cried, "I wasn't being that loud!"

"I think she would," James said, trying to hold in his laugh.

"You know what? I'm going to get a corndog!" Carlos stormed out of the room and they all burst out laughing.

"I love making him mad," Kendall said when he stopped laughing.

"I know, and he always calms himself down with a corndog," Logan said.

"He's just too much..." James laughed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

James watched as Katie flipped through the channels on the small TV.

"I'm so bored!" she complained, "Seriously, when can I go home?"

"Probably soon," James said, "You've been here for more than a month."

"A month of my life was just wasted lying in this stupid bed!" she said, "And I'm fine now. Why can't they just let me leave?"

"Because they hate you and want you to suffer in this hospital!" James teased.

"Shut up!" she snapped, "Your not helping."

"Sorry Katie, I'm sure you can go home soon."

"Can you ask when Doctor Thomas comes back?" she asked.

He smiled, "Sure."

They sat and talked about anything they could think of until finally, Doctor Thomas came in to check on Katie.

"Do you know when Katie can leave?" James asked.

"Soon," he answered.

"How soon?" James asked.

"I don't know," Doctor Thomas said.

"Can you find out...please?"

"I'll try," he said, "I'll probably let you know tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks," they watched him leave the room and made sure he was gone before talking again.

"He's so annoying," James mumbled.

"Why do you think he's annoying?" Katie asked.

"You don't think he's annoying? Carlos, Logan, Kendall and I all think he's extremely annoying." James said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. We just don't like him."

"I don't like him either. He's kind of mean."

"Yeah and it's like he doesn't even care about his patients." James said, "And he never has the answers to any of out questions."

"Does he know what Jett did yet?" Katie asked.

"He knows he put something in your medicine, but he doesn't know what it is." he told her.

"I'm not so sure I even want to know," she said, "It's scary thinking about it."

"Yeah, it scares all of us too." James said, "But don't worry, he's not coming back here ever again."

"Good, because I really don't like him."

James laughed, "Me neither."

•••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan sat on the floor in the middle of their bedroom, writing down all their plans for when Katie was coming home. They decided they were going to throw her a surprise welcome home party.

They wrote down all the supplies they would need. Food, decorations, and anything else they could think of. They were going to invite all Katie's friends from the Palm Woods, and make sure that none of their fans could get there.

It was going to be great.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Jett sat all alone in his little cage. He thought about what Kendall was doing. Probably crying over his little baby sister. It didn't matter to him, though. He didn't regret what he had done at all.

He figured Katie was still in a coma. Maybe even dead. He smiled at the thought. If he was going to be stuck in jail, at least Kendall would still be upset. He didn't care if he was stuck there, as long as Katie was stuck in the hospital. And that was all that mattered to him.

But of course, the bad guys never win.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Please James? Pretty, pretty please?"

"No Katie! I'm not going to watch that new movie with you. The first one was boring enough!"

"It was not boring!" Katie yelled, "You just didn't like it because your a boy!"

"Yeah, you got it."

"Actually, no. You probably did like it!" Katie said, "Logan told me he liked it!"

"He did?"

She nodded and James burst out laughing. "L-Logan...liked the m-movie!"

"Yeah, and I know you did too!" Katie said, "So stop laughing at him!"

James immediately stopped laughing, "Alright fine it was okay."

"You were fake laughing which means you loved the movie!" Katie yelled, "I knew it!"

"Whatever. Isn't it time you go to sleep?" James asked.

The smile on her face disappeared, "Do I have to?"

"What, your not tired?" James asked.

"Um...I don't know..."

"Whats wrong?"

"I just...every night...I get nightmares and...I'm too scared to go to sleep."

"Well don't worry, I'll be right here. I'm not gonna leave." James assured her.

"But I just...I don't want to go to sleep."

"Katie, your going to have to go to sleep eventually," James said.

"Well, Logan and Carlos came into my bed with me," she said.

James smiled, "Is that your way of asking me to sleep in your bed with you?"

"I guess so," she moved over and let James climb in with her. "Thanks James."

"No problem, and next time, you can just ask me."

She laughed, "I will. I promise."

**Okay, so I really did not know what to with Katie and James, but who liked the little thing with Jett? I thought I should put him in there one last time...hehe. Oh and the little thing with Kendall Logan and Carlos was just to make this chapter a little longer and the other part too with Bitters but it was still short so I'm sorry. But I hope you liked it!**


	26. Chapter 26

**hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Um..does anyone know how I can find out how many people are following or favorited my story? Sorry if I ask so many questions...but I couldn't figure it out. I hope you like this chapter.**

Doctor Thomas lightly knocked on the door to room 209. He heard the five kids inside laughing about something before the door was opened. He smiled at Kendall, who opened the door, and walked into the room.

"I have some good news," he said to Katie, "You'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"Really?" she smiled, "I can leave?"

"Yes you can," he smiled back at her, "And I was wondering if you wanted to try and stand up. We can see if you need a wheelchair or just crutches until you get your cast off."

"Yes!" she immediately said, "I want to try to stand up! I've been laying in this bed for too long!"

"Alright, your brother can help you stand up if you want. I can just watch from here."

Kendall went back over to Katie and watched her kick the sheet off with her other leg. She went to move her broken leg, but it was too heavy and she was too weak. She looked up at Kendall who picked up her leg and pulled it over the side of the bed. She moved her other leg over to the side so she was sitting. She moved forward a little and tried to stand up.

"Maybe you should hold onto your brother," Doctor Thomas suggested.

"I'm okay," she said as she tried to stand up. But as soon as she let go of the bed, she fell onto Kendall.

"I was ready for that," he said as he caught her and slowly helped her stand back up, still not letting go.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Well you've been laying in a bed for a month I wasn't expecting you to be able to stand up on your own with a cast." he said.

She slowly stood back up, still holding onto Kendall's arm with both of hers.

Doctor Thomas looked over at Carlos, Logan, and James, "Maybe one of you should help too," he said.

Carlos stood up and took Katie's other arm. She put all her weight on her good leg and tried to take a step. Then she tried to take another step, but fell onto Carlos.

"I can't walk with this cast." she said.

Doctor Thomas handed her a pair of crutches, "Try these."

She carefully put them under her arms and slowly let go of Kendall an Carlos. She held onto the handles on the crutches and tried to take a step, but she ended up dropping one and falling back into Kendall.

"And I can't hold these with the cast of my arm," she said, annoyed that she was going to have to use a wheelchair.

"Well I can go get you a wheelchair," Doctor Thomas said as he headed towards the door.

"Wait!" she stopped him, "Can't I just use one those boot things?"

"It might be too hard for you to use," Doctor Thomas said, "I'll get you the wheelchair." he said as he left the room.

She groaned and sat back on the bed, "I don't wanna use a stupid wheelchair!"

"It's not that bad," James said, "People will be pushing you around all day and you won't have to walk at all."

"But I've been laying in a bed for the past month! All I want to do is walk around!"

Before anyone could say anything back, Doctor Thomas came back in and unfolded a wheelchair for her, "There you go. If you want to get out of this room for a little bit you can go around the hospital."

"No thanks. I don't want people seeing me in this wheelchair."

"Katie, no one is going to pay any attention to it. I'm sure there's plenty of people out there in wheelchairs," Logan said.

"But with you guys pushing me, I'm sure one of your fans will notice." she said.

"I'll let you guys decide," Doctor Thomas said, "If you change your mind, just go ahead."

"Thank you," Kendall said, which really meant, "Please leave."

"So do you want to go or not?" Carlos asked her.

"Not really. Maybe later, though." she layed back down in the bed and pulled the sheets back up. "Now finish telling your stupid joke Carlos."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wasn't that a great movie?" Katie asked.

Kendall was staying with Katie the last night in the hospital. They just finished watching the movie Camille gave her for her birthday.

"Nope!"

She looked at Kendall.

"I meant yes! The best movie ever!" he said.

She rolled her eyes, "At least you were nice enough to watch it with me."

"Yeah, I bet Carlos Logan and James all said no." he said.

"Actually I didn't ask them." she said, "I was saving it to watch with you."

"Wow I'm flattered," he said sarcastically, "Now what do you want to do?" he asked, "Are you tired?"

"No...maybe we can go around and take a walk now?" she asked.

"Okay," he went over and got the wheelchair, bringing it over to the bed. He helped her get out of the bed and sat her down in the wheelchair, "Are you good?" he asked.

"Its better than laying down." she said, "Now let's go!"

Kendall laughed and went behind her. He took the handles and pushed her out of the room. They went down the hallway and around the corner.

"Why is this place so white?" she asked, "Carlos was right. I don't like it here."

"Well you get to leave in a few hours." Kendall said, "Then you don't have to see this white anymore."

"Good, I hate it here. And can we go back now?" she asked, "I don't like it out here."

He laughed again and turned the wheelchair around, pushing it back to her room. They got back, but right when he was about to open the door, he got pushed to the ground.

Katie rolled her eyes at the two crazy girls rolling on top of Kendall.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR KENDALL KNIGHT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" one girl screamed.

"WE'RE YOUR BIGGEST FANS!" the other girl screamed.

"HEY!" Katie yelled at them, "GET OFF OF HIM HE'S BUSY!"

The girls stopped attacking him and looked up at Katie, "And who are you?" they asked with their annoying snobby voices.

"I'm his sister. Now get off of him or I'll hit you in the face with my cast." she said.

They immediately got off of Kendall and put their hands on their hips, "Your not really his sister."

"Oh really? Then who do you think I am?"

"Your just a selfish little fan that won't let us talk to Kendall." one girl said as she put her foot on Kendall so he couldn't get up.

"You probably don't even like Big Time Rush." the other girl said as she put her foot over Kendall's mouth so he couldn't talk, "You just want to meet someone famous."

"I don't need to meet anyone famous!" Katie said, "I know Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, Jo Taylor, Camille Sanders, and so much more because I live at the Palm Woods with MY BROTHER and his best friends who are also like my brothers!"

"That's a lie," one girl rolled her eyes, "Bet you don't know Jett Stetson! He's even more famous than all of those people!"

Katie's smile immediately disappeared when she heard that name and she felt tears coming to her eyes. Fear built up inside her and she felt like he was watching her again, trying to hurt her.

"Aw! Is the little girl sad because she never met Jett Stetson?" one girl said in a little baby voice.

"Aw, I bet she's jealous of the cool older girls that did meet him!" the other said.

"I do know him!" she yelled, "Now get away from me! Get your feet off my brother and LEAVE!"

"Someone is a big crybaby!" the girls teased, "And a liar, and a selfish, jealous, little brat!"

Kendall pushed the girls off of him. "Get away!" he yelled, "Don't you ever say anything like that to her again! Don't ever say anything about you being cool for knowing that idiot because your not! And get away from my sister!"

"Wait, she really is your sister?"

"Yes and it's too late to apologize now because your not getting an autograph or a picture so just get away!"

"Wait we really are sorry we-"

"I don't care." Kendall yelled as he opened the door and pushed Katie in. He picked her up out of the wheelchair and put her back in her bed. She had the angriest face he had ever seen.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone out there!" she said.

"Oh come on, that was pretty awesome when you said that stuff." Kendall smiled.

"I know. They were annoying."

"Well don't worry, your much cooler than them."

She nodded, "I know that. Oh and you have dirt on your face." she said.

He wiped his face with his sleeve, "That girl put her nasty foot on me!"

Katie laughed, "Its gone," she said as she layed down in the bed.

"Okay, now why don't you go to bed because the sooner you wake up the sooner we can leave!" Kendall exclaimed.

She nodded and moved over in the bed so he could come in. He didn't even have to ask, Kendall just climbed in with her, gave her a hug, and they went to sleep.

**So obviously, the story is almost over. And I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. I'll try to update sooner. Okay...review? Thanks **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everybody! Sorry if this chapter has a weird beginning. I'm terrible at starting and ending chapters...but I hope you like it anyway :) and thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! **

Kendall grabbed his phone and glanced back at Katie to make sure she was still asleep. He quickly dialed Carlos's number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Carlos said sleepily.

"Carlos!" Kendall said, "Were you asleep?"

"Of course I was asleep! It's 6:00 in the morning!"

"Your supposed to be getting ready!" Kendall said, "Are James and Logan asleep too?"

"Yeah, should I wake them up?" Carlos asked.

"Yes! And get all the decorations and start setting up! We'll be coming home around 10:00."

"Are you serious?" Carlos asked, "We have...4 hours until your getting back and we have to start setting up now?"

"Aren't you coming here to help get her home?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah but do we really need to start now?"

"Yes. I want everything to be perfect for her okay?" Kendall said, "She's been doing nothing for the past month and I want her to be able to have some fun. So get everything ready and if you finish early, you cab go back to sleep."

Carlos groaned, "Fine, we'll be there around 9:30."

"Thank you," Kendall said, "Bye."

Kendall turned back around and jumped when he saw that Katie was awake.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Um...just Carlos," Kendall said.

"What did he want?"

"He was just wondering when they should come to get us." he lied.

"When are they coming," she asked.

"9:30."

"What time is it now?"

"6:00."

"Why is he up this early?"

Kendall laughed, "I don't know,"

"Can I just go home now?"

He sat back down next to her, "I don't think so, but you'll be home by 10:30. I promise,"

"When can I get my casts off?" she asked.

"I don't know. Probably in like a week," he answered.

"Well...can you get me some food?"

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked, pointing at the wheelchair.

"No! I'm not going out there again!" she said, "Just go get something."

He laughed and left the room to get her something.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Carlos hung up after saying goodbye to Kendall and flopped back into bed.

'Just five more minutes,' he told himself as he closed his eyes and fell back asleep. But he didn't wake up after five minutes.

After 30 minutes went by, he felt someone shaking him. He groaned and turned over in his bed, "Go away!" he mumbled.

"Carlos get up!" he heard Logan say, "We were supposed to be setting up the party a half an hour ago!"

"No we weren't!" Carlos said into his pillow.

"Carlos!" James yelled, "Kendall called you and told you to get up! Why did you go back to sleep?"

"I didn't! Kendall never called!" Carlos said as he sat up.

"Yes he did," Logan said, "You told him you would wake us up and we would start setting up. He just called me and asked how everything was going and I was asleep!"

"Oh my gosh! I was just going to go to sleep for five minutes!" Carlos said, "I'm so sorry!"

"Just get up and grab some decorations then meet us in the lobby,"

James told him as he and Logan left the room.

Carlos jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He ran out to the living room and picked up as many decorations as he could and went down to the lobby. He found Logan and James hanging a big sign that said "Welcome Home Katie!" up on the wall.

"Hey guys," he yelled up to them, "What should I do?"

"Just hang some decorations and make it look nice," Logan instructed.

Carlos nodded and picked up some streamers. He brought them over to Mr. Bitters desk and taped them all over. It looked the opposite of nice, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Carlos, look at that," James pointed to Bitters's desk, "Does that look nice?"

"No it looks mean," Carlos said sarcastically before he burst out laughing.

"That wasn't funny," James said, "Now why don't you go blow up some balloons and I'll fix this."

Carlos nodded and ran over to the balloons. He grabbed one and put it in his mouth, trying to blow it up. He blew as much air in it as he could, but it didn't get any bigger.

"I don't have enough air!" she shouted to Logan.

Logan shook his head and went over to Carlos, "Use this," he said, showing him the helium tank, "Just squeeze this with the balloon on and then tie the strings to it."

"Got it," Carlos grabbed another balloon and started to blow them up, as Logan and James put up more streamers and other decorations.

When they finally finished, it was 9:15. They stepped back and looked around at the decorated lobby. They smiled at how good it looked and then went back upstairs to the apartment to get themselves ready to bring Katie home.

They each got dressed in casual clothes before getting some clothes for Katie to come home in. Then, they went back downstairs and to the hospital.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Carlos Logan and James got to the hospital at 9:35 to find Kendall and Katie cleaning up around the room and getting all their things together.

"Hey," James said as he handed Kendall Katie's clothes, "We brought these for her to change into."

"Oh, thanks guys," Kendall handed them to Katie who just stared at them, "What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"How am I supposed to change into these?" she asked.

"Put the shirt on first and then just try to get the pants on," Logan told her, "If you need help we'll help you."

They all turned around and she carefully put the shirt on. Then she pulled the pants up over her cast and got them on.

"That wasn't that hard," she said, "You can turn around now.

They all turned around and burst out laughing.

"What!" she yelled.

"Y-you put your shirt o-on backwards!" Carlos laughed.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her arms out of the sleeves. Then she turned the shirt around and put them back in.

"Can I go home now?" she asked.

Kendall looked at the time, "Doctor Thomas should be in her any minute to tell us you can go," he said.

As if on cue, Doctor Thomas walked through the door at that exact moment, "Hi Katie," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I'm fine." she said, "Can I leave now?"

Doctor Thomas chuckled, "Yes you can. Your mother is out here signing some papers and then you can leave. She'll come in and get you in a couple minutes."

Katie smiled, "Thank you!"

Doctor Thomas nodded and left the room. They all laughed and cheered quietly.

"Why don't we get the wheelchair, and that way we'll be ready right when mom comes in," Kendall suggested.

"Okay," Katie climbed out of the bed and into the wheelchair. She moved around a little then groaned, "This is so uncomfortable!" she complained.

"Well you'll be able to sit in the car!" Carlos said, "But then you'll have to sit in it for a while because-"

"Carlos shut up!" James yelled as he hit Carlos.

"Oh, whoops," he whispered, laughing a little.

After a couple minutes, Mrs. Knight finally came in, "Okay guys, let's go!" she said.

They all followed her, Kendall pushing Katie and Carlos, Logan, and James around them so no one could see her. They walked through the hallway and stopped at the front desk to say thank you one more time. They went outside and to the car. Once they helped Katie in, they all climbed in after.

And then they drove home.

**Yay! They're going home! Okay so I'm not sure how many chapters will be left, but I'm thinking 1-3. Just because I might end it in the next chapter, but I might add another one after that, and then I might have an epilogue type thing. So I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon, but i'm really busy sooo...I'll try :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh my goshhh! Who saw BIG TIME BEACH PARTY! MEEEE! and I loved it! :))) Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! I hope like this :)**

"You don't know how happy I am to be home!" Katie exclaimed when they arrived at the Palm Woods.

"Trust me Katie," Kendall said as he helped her out of the car, "We do know."

"The only thing that ruins it is this stupid wheelchair!" she said as she got comfortable in it.

"Well you only have to use it for like a week!" Carlos told her, "Then you can swim, and run, and do all that fun stuff!"

"Carlos," James said, "Your making it seem like she can't do anything."

"Yeah, don't worry Katie," Logan said as they started walking towards the Palm Woods, "You can still go down the swirly slide and...do some other things."

"And then when you get your casts off you can do everything," Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh, wait," Kendall said, "I have to tie my shoe. You guys go ahead. Me and Katie will be there in a second."

They all nodded and ran ahead as Katie groaned, "Kendall hurry up! I want to get back there!"

Kendall smiled and bent down pretending to tie his shoe.

"Sorry Katie," he said as he pushed her a little further, "Almost there."

"Am I too heavy?" she asked.

"No, your perfectly fine," he said, smiling wide as they got even closer to the lobby.

"When we get back up to the apartment can we-"

"SURPRISE!"

Kendall stepped in front of Katie and watched her face light up and a huge smile come to her face.

"Welcome home Katie!" Kendall smiled as he bent down.

"Kendall, did you do this?" Katie asked.

He nodded, "Just for you!"

She looked around at everyone there and at how nice it looked before grabbing Kendall and strangling him with a hug, "Thank you!" she cried, "Thank you so much!"

"Carlos, Logan, and James helped too!" he said as he hugged her back.

She let go and looked up at her other brothers who were now standing around her.

She grabbed Logan's shirt and pulled him into a hug, "Thanks Logan," she said into his shoulder.

"Anything for you," he replied, hugging her back.

When Logan let go, Katie grabbed James and thanked him. Then she pulled Carlos down and thanked him as well.

"You guys are the best," she said.

"Yeah, we know," James smiled.

"Katie, come say hello to everyone else." Kendall said as he pushed her towards all her friends. She looked around at everyone there. Jo, Camille, Tyler, Guitar Dude, the Jennifers, Mr. Bitters, Kelly, and even Gustavo were all there.

"Welcome home Katie," Jo and Camille said as they leaned down and gave her a hug.

"Thanks guys," she hugged them back and looked at her other friends.

Tyler came up to her, "Hey Katie," he smiled at her, "I really missed you here. It was weird without you."

"I missed you too Tyler," she said, "And you could have come and visited."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't, my mom made me go to a bunch of diaper commercial auditions."

"Thats okay," she said, "But I...um...hope you got the part."

"No, I didn't get any of them," he said, "But it's okay, I didn't want them."

She laughed and Kendall pushed her over to Guitar Dude.

"Sup?" he said, giving her a knuckle touch.

"Hey Guitar Dude!"

"How ya feelin' dude?" he asked.

"Good, thanks." she replied.

"Oh thats cool," he said, "Well uh...gotta go Dude, see ya,"

She watched him walk off, but then the Jennifers stood around her.

"Aww! You poor baby!" the curly haired Jennifer said as she bent down and took Katie's hand.

"How are you feeling?" the blonde Jennifer asked, copying the other Jennifers action and taking her other hand

"What did that mean boy do to you?" the last one asked as she bent down and put her hand on her lap.

"I'm fine, thanks," Katie said, "And Jett was just jealous..."

"Oh, sweetie, we were talking about your brother's friend," the blonde one said.

"What? Logan? No, Logan didn't do it, it was Jett Stetson." Katie explained.

"Aw, you don't need to stick up for him," the curly haired Jennifer said.

"No, you guys have it all wrong," Katie said, "Logan would never try to hurt me. He's like a brother to me and he would never do that on purpose. Besides, he didn't run the red light, another guy did."

The last Jennifer sighed, "Don't worry about it too much, okay?"

"Worry about what?" Katie asked, confused about everything.

"If you need us, just come and get us," they said together.

Katie stared at them with a confused look, then nodded, "Thanks...and if you want to make me feel better..."

"What? We'll do anything," the curly haired Jennifer smiled at her.

"Go talk to Carlos," Katie told them, "And be nice to him."

They stood up and ran over to Carlos. Katie watched as his eyes went wide and he smiled when they each gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Carlos waved to her to say thank you, but before she could wave back, a big man stepped in front of her.

"Hey there...Dog's...sister."

Kelly hit her boss and gave him a mean look, "Her name is Katie," she whispered.

"Um..hi Gustavo."

"I uh, hope your feeling better." he said before running away.

"Sorry about Gustavo," Kelly said, "I'm glad your home, and I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks Kelly," Katie said, "And thanks for letting the guys take off to stay with me."

"Oh that was Gustavo," Kelly told her, "But your welcome. It was no problem!" Kelly smiled at her and walked off, Mr. Bitters came up next.

"Uh, how...are you doing?" he asked awkwardly.

"Good, you?"

"Good," he mumbled.

"Thanks for letting Kendall throw this party," Katie said, "I know it's against the rules."

"Yeah, I just...thought it was nice that he was doing it...so I let him." he said, "But I, uh, have to..go." he ran away and into his office. Katie stared at him. She hated that everyone was acting weird around her. It wasn't like she was a different person now.

"Hey."

Katie looked up and felt her cheeks turn red.

"Oh, hey Kyle."

"What'cha doing?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." she answered.

"Well that's cool," he smiled at her, "I really missed you around here. There wasn't much to do while you were gone."

"Sorry," she said, getting embarrassed again, "I wish I was here instead of..."

"Well I'm glad your back," he said, "And I hope your feeling better."

"Thanks, you too," she mentally slapped herself, "I mean...thanks."

He laughed and walked away. She sighed and slumped in the wheelchair. Then she looked around and noticed no one was around her to help her move. She looked down and the wheels and tried to move herself, but then she realized she didn't know how to turn. She awkwardly sat in the middle of the lobby while everyone was partying around her.

"You okay?" Carlos bounced up and down in front of her.

"I hate this!" she cried, "I can't move in this dumb chair! I can't do anything at this party because I'm stuck sitting in this!"

"Well don't worry!" Carlos said, "I'll help you!" he went behind her and took the handles, "Where to?"

Katie shrugged, "I don't know. What am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever you want! It's your party!" Carlos pushed her over to the food table, "Are you hungry?"

"Can we have cake?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know, I'll ask Kendall," he said before running over to Kendall. She watched Kendall nod and come back over with Carlos.

"You want some cake?" he asked.

She nodded, "Can I have some?"

He smiled and went to the table in the corner. A minute later he came back with a big piece, "Here you go!"

"Thanks Kendall!" she took it from him and was about to eat it when Carlos fell into her and her face went right into the cake.

"I'm sorry Katie!" he yelled, "I lost my balance and...sorry!"

She looked up at him, and just as he was about to apologize again, she laughed. Soon Carlos joined in and then Logan, James, and Kendall were around them laughing too.

It was good to be home.

**This chapter was so hard to write. I didn't know what to put in it. So if you think I should do another chapter of them at the party and you have an idea for what should happen, just let me know. And I think I'm probably going to have an epilogue type thing...ish...so there's either going to be 1 or 2 chapters left. And I just had to put Kyle in it :) So...I hope you liked this chapter even though it was really bad... :\**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, this is the last chapter. I want to thank EVERYONE for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, or anything else you did throughout this whole story. It means so much to me. And I have almost 200 reviews! I never ever in a million years EVER expected that. SO THANK YOU! I was going back and reading this and I realized how much I've improved at writing since the beginning and it's because everyone helped me :) it means so much, you will never even know.**

**This chapter takes place like 2 weeks after Katie went home. I hope you like this, and I hope you liked the rest of the story :)**

_She was being chased. He was right behind her. She could hear his footsteps from behind as she ran away from him._

_He was getting closer._

_She forced her legs to move faster, ignoring how tired she was. She knew if she slowed down at all, he would get her. He was bigger, taller, and faster._

_And he was getting even closer._

_"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he screamed._

_She kept running, trying to stop all the tears that were threatening to fall, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled back at him._

_She could feel him right behind her. She looked around as she ran down the street, trying to find a place to escape. Before she realized what she was doing, she ran down an alley. Then she realized it was a dead end._

_She ran and ducked behind a dumpster, only to be pulled to her feet and pushed up against the wall._

_"Please, stop! Just leave me alone!" she begged, "Please!"_

_He gave her an evil smile, "Why should I stop?"_

_She started to kick him, but he grabbed her shirt and pulled her up into the air, holding her legs so she couldn't move them._

_"HELP!" she screamed, trying to get someone's attention, "HE-"_

_"SHUT UP!" he covered her mouth with his hand and pushed her harder against the wall._

_"Please, let me go!" tears were streaming down her face._

_"I don't think so."_

Katie's eyes shot open and she almost fell out of her bed. She looked around her room, breathing heavily. When she was sure no one was in her room, she leaned down and looked under her bed. She slowly climbed out and made her way across the room, to the doorway. She looked both ways down the hallway as if she was crossing the street, and then ran across the hallway and into her brother's room.

She quietly shut the door and made her way over to Kendall's bed, "Kendall!" she shook him gently, trying to wake him up, "Kendall!"

He turned over sleepily, "What?" he mumbled.

"Kendall, I-I had a bad dream." she said, using all her strength to not cry.

He rubbed his eyes and moved over in his bed, patting the spot next to him, inviting her to come in with him.

She climbed in and Kendall put his arm under her head, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?" Kendall asked softly.

"Jett," she whispered, "He was chasing me."

"Katie, you don't have to worry about him." Kendall told her, "He will never hurt you again. I won't ever let him."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Promise you'll keep you promise?"

"Yes, I promise I'll keep my promise. And I'll keep that promise, and all the other promises I make." he assured her.

They were silent for a while, staring up at the ceiling together. Soon, Kendall broke the silence.

"You know, those were the hardest four and a half weeks of my life. I don't think I'll ever go through anything that scary." he said, staring straight ahead, "Every time I looked at you, it just...hurt. And when I was waiting the day of the accident...that was the worst."

"Why?"

"I just...didn't really know what was going on," he laughed softly at himself, "I remember sitting there, just waiting. I didn't know if you were okay, or even alive. And every once in a while, I would forget where I was and turn around getting ready to say something to you, but then you wouldn't be there. It just hurts me so much whenever I think about what could have happened to you."

"I'm sorry." Katie whispered.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault." he said.

"It wasn't your fault either." she looked up at him to see that he was still staring straight ahead at the wall, a freash tear rolling down his cheek.

"I was supposed to keep my promise," he said, "I was supposed to protect you. And I was supposed to be a good big brother."

"But you do protect me!" she told him, "And you are a good brother. Your the best big brother ever! All my friends from Minnesota were jealous of me because Kendall Knight was my brother. Some people hated me for it. And everyone here is jealous of me because your my brother!"

"I still should've kept my promise," he said.

"You did keep you promise!" she was almost yelling, but then she remembered that Carlos, Logan, and James were asleep in the same room, so she lowered her voice, "You always protect me. But then I got hurt once. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know it was going to happen. You weren't even there, anyway! There is no way It could be your fault."

"What about when Jett snuck into your room." Kendall said, "That was my fault."

"No it wasn't!" she yelled, "You tried to fight him but he was stronger! It wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was."

"NO IT WASNT!" she yelled as she hit him on the shoulder, "It wasn't your fault! Stop saying that!"

"Shh!" Kendall covered her mouth with his hand so she wouldn't wake Carlos, Logan, and James up, but she immediately started screaming and trying to get him off.

"Get off of me!" she yelled, "Stay away!"

He pulled his hand back and felt her grab onto his shirt. Then the lights were turned on and they saw James holding a bat by the lightswitch.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

"Katie, I-I didn't mean to make you so upset." Kendall said, "But...what..."

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just...in my dream...h-he put his hand...and I thought..."

Kendall pulled her into a hug and let her sob into his shoulder. James Carlos and Logan sat on their beds watching with their eyes wide.

"Its okay," he soothed, "He's gone. He won't get to you."

She nodded into his shoulder and her sobs slowly died down, "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he rubbed her back, "I'm sorry too."

After a few minutes she pulled away, "It wasn't you," she whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry," he wiped away her tears and gave her one last hug.

She turned around and looked at Carlos, Logan, and James, "I'm sorry I woke you up." she said.

"No, it's okay," Logan said, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, she just had a bad dream," Kendall told them, "We were just..."

"Alright, well why don't you guys go back to sleep," Carlos said.

They nodded and James turned the light back off. They all layed down and soon enough, Kendall and Katie heard Logan, Carlos, and James all softly snoring.

"I-I didn't mean to do that," Katie said, "My dream was just so real and..."

"Katie, it's okay, really!" Kendall assured her, "Just go to sleep, okay?"

She nodded and put her head back down on Kendall's shoulder.

"I love you Baby Sister," Kendall whispered.

"I love you too Big Brother," Katie whispered back.

**THE END! I hope this chapter was close enough to an epilogue. And sorry if it was a little bit rushed. Well, thanks again to everybody and I hope you liked it! Bye!**


End file.
